


Taking the Long Road

by Sunhorse99



Category: attack on titan/shingeki no kyojin
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Help, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't plan my writing beforehand, I don't understand my own writing, Quick paced, Rating May Change, Romance, Slightly OOC sometimes, Smut and Fluff, This'll be the first fic I've finished in months!, Torture: stop reading if you don't like, Unexpected Twists, What Was I Thinking?, Young teen pregnancy, flying by the seat of my pants here, good luck, intense and dramatic scenes, possible sex, stop reading if you don't like sexual stuff, why am I writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhorse99/pseuds/Sunhorse99
Summary: Falco and Gabi are both training to become the Armoured Titan. Falco might have done better at this if he focused more on his training and less on Gabi! Everyone knows too, and Gabi teases him for it. When problems strike, Falco tries to step in and ends up making a situation worse. Things reach their worst with what's seen as the biggest tragedy in the lives of the two youngsters, along with a challenge Falco feels guilty for...





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 

FALCO'S P.O.V.

 

"I'm going to set the trap," She said, gazing at the target, a pair of enemy officers reading a map. "Those two are high ranked officers. They'll be a threat."

 

"Don't do it," I urged, grabbing her arm.

 

"Don't argue, Falco," Said our comrade-not-quite-friend Zovia. "You know it won't stop her."

 

I sighed.  
"I've got to try, don't I?" I gazed at our friend. "I just...worry about her."

 

Gabi rolled her eyes.  
"Stop worrying about me. I'm not some delicate angel."

 

I fixed my eyes on her.  
"You are an angel."

 

Gabi stared at me.  
"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "I'm not delicate or weak. If things get bad, I can get out of there fast."

 

I gripped her arm.  
"Gabi, please...I-"

 

She yanked away.  
"Sorry, I've got to."

 

"You're just showing off!" I argued. "You want the Armoured Titan so badly you're continually trying to throw your life away as an act of false bravery!"

 

She turned on me, clenching her fists, an intensely angry look in her eye.  
"What did you say? You're implying that I'm not strong or brave? I'm MUCH more than you ever have been or will be. Keep that in mind, Falco, when you're talking to me."

 

I winced at her stinging comment.  
"Gabi, you'll get yourself killed one day."

 

She shrugged.  
"So be it, then I've died in service to my people, rather than dying by sitting around on my butt doing nothing like you guys do."

 

Zovia narrowed her eyes.  
"Are you calling us lazy?"

 

Gabi didn't deny it.  
"Yeah I'm calling you lazy!"

 

"You really shouldn't talk to your comrades like that. We're working as hard as we can," Zovia corrected.

 

Gabi laughed.  
"Working as hard as you can? Please, you guys hardly do ANYTHING!"

 

I sighed and nodded.  
"Unfortunately, she's right."

 

Zovia rolled her eyes.  
"You're just saying that 'cause you like her."

 

"Of course I like my comrades and friends..." I muttered.

 

She shook her head with a sly smirk.  
"I mean you have a crush on Gabi," She corrected.

 

I blushed bright red and tensed up.  
"I-"

 

Gabi laughed at the idea.  
"Like that'd happen! Falco wouldn't ever succumb to that stuff. He's too busy for that," She said. "Besides, I don't know if he even HAS anything resembling positive emotions."

 

I crossed my arms.  
"Geez, Gabi..."

 

Our other friend Udo came forward.  
"W-Well...it's true that you come off as pessimistic..."

 

I scowled.  
"Right..."

 

Gabi scoffed at us.  
"Besides, even if he did have something even vaguely resembling a crush on me, it'd NEVER be returned. So Falco, just in the case that Zo is right, you'd do well to just give up now, before you're in too deep."

 

That said, she turned away and her eyes fixed on her target again. I knew though. Hearing her say those words broke my heart. They broke my goddamn heart into tiny little pieces! Deputy Braun would say I have no idea what heartbreak is, since I'm just a kid. Maybe adults feel heartbreak when someone who they loved dies or leaves them, but for a kid just beginning to experience such feelings, rejection even before anything could happen is the greatest form of heart pain. To hear Gabi tell me I might as well give up because it would never be reciprocated was enough to break the heart I had protected for so long. I swear to god, Zovia...this was all her fault.

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't see when Gabi snuck onto the field behind the enemy officers. My breath caught. I'd have time to be mad at Zovia later, for now, I needed to keep alert. If things went wrong and she couldn't get out in time, I would push aside thoughts for myself, I would be up there, at her side. I would be helping her get out of a dangerous situation. As if able to anticipate my thoughts, Udo lunged forward and took hold of my arm. I turned my eyes to Gabi. She carried in her hand a coil of rope with which to set the trap. In her other hand was a small explosive ball and a remote detonator. Her eyes sought her target. The two men were still oblivious to her presence. She worked quickly, setting the rope in a square in the golden, dried grass, attached to the branch of a nearby tree. It was well hidden, anyone would have to admit that. She proceeded to set the tiny explosive ball in the middle of the square. To anyone else, it might look like a toy, but we knew better. Then she stood near the tree and waited, one hand on the rope, the other on the detonator. The men finished and turned to walk back. Udo, Zovia and I crouched in the trench. The first man took notice of the ball and marched over, calling his comrade over. I turned and saw Gabi's usual sly smirk crossing her face. It was just a few more seconds... They reached it and the first man picked up the tiny black ball. Gabi tugged the rope and it closed, snaring their legs. The man tried to throw the heavy ball away, realizing what it was all too late. Just before he could throw it away from him, Gabi pressed the button on the detonator, fast as lightning. I hardly saw what happened. There was a booming, heart-rattling explosion of light as the tiny, yet deadly bomb went off. Gabi rushed from her hiding place and back to us. Her dark green eyes watched the site of the explosion intently. When the smoke cleared, the men lay on the ground. She glanced at me and I nodded. She hurried over to check and see their status. The look on her face said the first man, the one who had picked it up, had been killed instantly. She made her way over to the second and examined him, brows furrowing. She lifted his arm, which fell limply to the ground, then took his wrist to check his pulse. Her eyes went wide. She herself had fallen into one of their traps. Faster than I could see or she could have reacted to, the officer lunged and grabbed her shoulders, jumping to his feet and drawing a knife, putting it to her throat. Gabi's eyes were wide with surprise and what I assumed was terror. She was shaking. I could see that even from where I was hidden. I tried to stand up and go to her, but Udo firmly grabbed both my wrists and tugged me backwards. I'd been in plenty of tight or confusing situations, I mean...I had recently met and begun helping a man by the name of Mr. Kruger, a strange fellow he is, armband on the wrong arm, amputee, never shows me his full face...he seems familiar, but I feel pity for him, separated from his family and friends, alone in this place, which can, to be truthful, be honestly a cruel world. I've wanted to help him and truth to be told, I often sneak out to help him during the night or sometimes in the early hours of the morning, but that seems like nothing compared to this, right in the moment, and I fought.

 

"Let me go, Udo," I insisted.

 

Udo looked at the ground.  
"I can't...we have a choice. Lose one, or lose two."

 

"Udo," I hissed. "I can save her."

 

Zovia put a hand on my shoulder.  
"She rejected you so harshly. Do you even think she'd want YOU to save her?"

 

I winced at the idea that she might not.  
"You're right, but I still have to anyway."

 

"Why?" She asked.

 

"Because it's either me or her, and...I'd rather it be me," I said. "There's a chance we might both get out, but not if I don't act soon."

 

From outside, her voice sounded.  
"Falco-!" She shrieked, her voice high-pitched.

 

My heart pounded. She was calling me? Instinctive, since I'd always been there, or because she trusted me?  
"Gabi!"

 

I pulled free of my friends, against their protests, and climbed from the trench onto the field. Gabi reached an arm towards me. I saw her trying to move her leg back to sweep it out from under her attacked, but he was much taller than her and her short legs couldn't quite reach. I knew it frustrated her like nothing else to have to be saved by anyone except maybe her cousin. The officer pushed the knife further against her neck, but he was also shaking and charred by the explosion. He must've taken more damage from a bomb that deadly...

 

"Falco, hurry up and get me out of here!" She urged me.

 

I stumbled over my own feet in my haste to get to her.  
"Gabi! Gabi, are you okay?" I demanded.

 

She fixed her eyes on me.  
"I...I think so, but any longer and I won't be..."

 

The officer narrowed his eyes at me.  
"Not a step closer!" He commanded. "Not a step closer or the girl gets it."

 

Gabi stretched her arm towards me.  
"Falco, please...I know a runt like you can't do much here, but just...try?"

 

I didn't care that she called me a runt.  
"I'm trying, okay? What do I do, Gabi?"

 

"Just...get me out."

 

I marched up to the man.  
"Let her go," I ordered.

 

He laughed in my face.  
"Let her go, he says!" He chortled. "I'm being given orders from a little boy on the enemy side."

 

"I'm not a little boy. Why'd you capture her?" I demanded. "You need a captive, is that it?"

 

"No, I need to wipe out my enemies, and she set the bomb," He pointed out, and I knew I needed to lie.

 

I glanced apologetically at her and prayed she wouldn't kill me later.  
"Sure, she set it, but the bomb was my idea. I told her to set it all up."

 

Gabi stared at me.  
"Falco-"

 

The man examined me.  
"You created the bomb that killed my brother?"

 

I winced. I knew what it was like to have a strong connection to a brother. I had Colt.  
"Yessir. Don't blame her for it. She's not at fault. I know you want a captive, and you want to kill your enemies and all, so please..." I felt tears prick my eyes. Could I do it? For her, yes. "Please, release her and...take me instead."

 

He eyed me.  
"How do I know this isn't another trap? How do I know you don't have friends hiding around to come free you too?"

 

I pointed behind me.  
"Udo, Zovia, come out. Show yourselves!" They appeared, complaining and arguing. I pointed. "See, sir? I'm sure they won't interfere. Right, Udo? Zovia?"

 

A cloud crossed Udo's gaze, but he nodded. Zovia nodded as well and smirked, she had no regrets at all.  
"Of course not, Falco. Why on earth would we risk our own lives for yours? You're not worth much, in all honesty."

 

Udo elbowed her.  
"Zovia, be nice..."

 

I watched them.  
"Swear it, guys."

 

Zovia nodded.  
"I swear it."

 

Udo bowed his head.  
"B-By my potential to be a Warrior, I swear."

 

"Then go. Take Gabi and go. Leave me behind and don't worry," I insisted.

 

The officer released Gabi at the promises of my friends, it had hurt me to do that, and if I said I wasn't terrified of what was to happen to me, it would be a lie, and I had no wish to lie, but I would have to hold that in now. For the sake of my friends who had promised, for the sake of Gabi's freedom. I regretted coming here. If we'd gone as soon as the bomb was set, we wouldn't've been in this stupid situation in the first place and I hated myself for realizing that far too late. We'd neglected to remember that and now our stupid situation was pretty bad.

 

Gabi stared at me, tears in her eyes.  
"No...Falco, you can't do this for me."

 

"I can and I will," I reached out and hugged her, and for the first time, she didn't argue. "Gabi...you mean the world to me and I would do anything for you. If that means dying in your place, then...I'll do it without a second thought."

 

She closed her eyes.  
"Thank you..." She began softly crying into my shoulder. "I wish...I didn't have to ask you to give yourself up for my sake."

 

"It's okay. I don't mind," I promised. I held her away and wiped her tears with my thumb. "Please...don't cry. Just go home and become the Armoured Titan since I can't anymore."

 

"Falco-"

 

"No, go, before I give in to your wish for me not to go."

 

She nodded slowly.  
"I...I will. Falco...don't die, okay? I've looked down on you as less, I've made fun of you, I've put up with your shit, but you're my friend."

 

"I'll do my best," I promised.

 

"Good."

 

"Now go," I begged. "Please."

 

She hugged me again, and even just that hug left my skin tingling and my heart racing. I faced the officer.  
"I'll hold up my end of the deal. Take me instead."

 

"Yes," He agreed. "I will. You were a candidate for the Armoured One, huh? Valuable prisoner then."

 

I bowed my head.  
"I only ask...that you won't chase after Gabi again."

 

"I swear it."

 

I glanced behind me at my friends.  
"Guys...I'm sorry. See you soon."

 

LATER…

 

The sun was beginning to set when we arrived at the base, my mind had not been able to get off the hopes that Gabi, Udo and Zovia had gotten back home safely and that my captor might actually keep his promise. It was all I could do to pray. When we reached the base, I had the strong sense of foreboding. I was right to feel so, apparently. I was taken to what I assumed was HQ, straight to a man dressed in the robes of a Commander. The officer dropped me at the Commander's feet and I fell to my knees on the hard floor, wincing at the impact.

 

"Karson, why have you brought me a child?" Demanded the Commander.

 

The soldier, Karson, pointed at me.  
"My brother was killed by a bomb he built and ordered to be set."

 

"I see." The Commander examined me. "What's your name, boy? Who are you?"

 

I bowed my head.  
"Falco Grice. Cadet, potential candidate for the Armoured Titan, I came from the Liberio Internment Zone."

 

"Well, Falco Grice. What was your motivation for setting that bomb?" He demanded.

 

"I'm a Cadet, sir. Possibly a Warrior one day. It's in my nature now to defeat the enemy and protect my people. Just as it is yours."

 

He nodded slowly.  
"Just as it is mine."

 

I averted my eyes again.  
"Yes sir," I agreed.

 

"The job of every military member is to cut down their enemy. In this case, the enemy is you," He told me.

 

I felt tears in my eyes.  
"Sir...are you going to s-sentence me to death for what I did?" I asked. "If I am to die, I want to know."

 

"That is yet to be decided. For now, we will imprison you. You won't be too lonely. There's another two captives."

 

"Thank you, sir...I beg that if you've decided to put an end to me, please, tell me at once. I need to be ready."

 

He dipped his head.  
"Your request will be obeyed."

 

Karson hefted me to my feet. I felt a flicker of terror, but dared not express it. Perhaps there was a way out of this, but not if I was to give in to cowardice. Gabi had told me to come back one day, alive, and that was what I planned to do. I would see them again. I prayed I wouldn't be spending the rest of my life here. I still had to become a Warrior, gain the status of Honorary Marleyan for my family so we could all live together again, I had to impress Gabi too, and it'd be really hard to do that if I was dead.

These thoughts tormented my mind and I knew they would continue to do so as long as I was here, rarely to stop until I saw my friends again. It could be a while before that day was to come. For now, I was there, and I had done this to myself. However, strangely I felt not ashamed nor angry as these people, if anything, I felt proud, for it was because I was here that Gabi was at home and alive, as far as I was aware. I'd given myself up for her sake and I would do it again in a heartbeat if such a situation called for it. I would have to put up with this for now. I was led down the streets as people turned to stare at us. I kept my head angled away from their harsh glares, clearly they had been informed of a prisoner in their midst, one of the Marleyan-Eldian Cadets. Even without being able to see them, I could feel the angry or fearful energy coming off of them. When I lifted my head, I saw with my own eyes the hatred they held for me and my people, and although I was just a boy, hardly more than a child, they still regarded me as the enemy. However, when a girl of eighteen began to pick up and throw pebbles and small rocks in my direction, Karson turned and glared at her, a silent order to stop. She threw one more of decent size, which caught me across the shoulder and I hissed in pain at the blow, yet the girl stopped after that and obeyed the order of the higher ranked Officer.

 

"Officer Jakob Karson, why do you stop me? This boy is an enemy. Do you feel sympathy for him, Officer, despite his being descendant of the devil?" Asked the girl.

 

"I'm not!" I insisted. "I'm human, like any of you! Don't you think I felt the pain from your blows?"

 

She eyed me.  
"You're hardly a person, a child with the blood of the devil," She argued. "Of course you felt it, if I'd thought otherwise, would I even have bothered?"

 

I looked down.  
"I suppose not. Why do you hate us? Tell me that, please..."

 

"You know full well. I don't care that you're a kid, you're still one of them."

 

I felt tears sting my eyes again.  
"I'm a person...I really am a person."

 

"Not a good person, your people have done so much harm, yet you stand by them still."

 

"I'm training in the Marley!" I insisted. "I turned my back on Eldia!"

 

"You're still born of them. You can never erase your blood heritage."

 

"I'm not asking to! I didn't CHOOSE to be Eldian...I was just born into an Eldian family, it's not my fault."

 

"Your face says you're lying about having turned your back," She guessed.

 

"I'm loyal to my family, and maybe a little to Eldia, but I'm a Cadet in the Marley! Don't you talk to me like I'm a monster, because I swear by Ymir Fritz-"

 

"That's enough!" Barked Karson. "Get moving, Falco. Ana, stop tormenting him. He's come here of his own free will."

 

"What's his status then?" She demanded. "If he's come here, what exactly is he?"

 

I raised my eyes to meet hers.  
"As you probably expect, I'm a prisoner. I gave myself to save a friend."

 

"Interesting. What're you scheming?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

 

I held up my hand defensively.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

 

"An Eldian doesn't do anything for nothing."

 

"I'm different."

 

"No way. You're evil at heart, just like the rest of them."

 

I looked away.  
"I'd rather be locked away in a prison cell now rather than talking to someone like her."

 

Karson nodded.  
"That's the plan."

 

LATER…

 

"Hey kid, why're you here?" Came a voice from the back of the cell. "You don't look like you could've done much harm."

 

I laughed, keeping up with the act.  
"I designed a bomb, ordered it set. It was meant to kill Officer Karson and his brother, but his brother was the only one who died. My friend was captured for setting the bomb, so I took responsibility for my actions and came instead. Karson would have killed her, and I couldn't let it happen. Over my dead body if necessary."

 

"You're a brave kid, I'll give you that," He acknowledged. "How old are you, ten, eleven, maybe?"

 

"I'm going to turn thirteen next month."

 

"Huh," He said. "Alyssa, come check out our new roommate," He called.

 

A girl maybe fifteen years old emerged from the shadows. No wonder she blended in, long black hair, black tank-top and tights with silver jewels on the sides, black fingerless gloves and a belt. She looked as if she had been just captured, for she was surprisingly not covered in dirt and looked like she had recently taken a shower. I guessed they didn't provide stuff like showers for the prisoners. I could be wrong. She circled me, studying me.

 

"Huh. What's your name, kid?" She asked in a rough accent.

 

I saluted, hand at my forehead.  
"Falco Grice, Marleyan Cadet. Born Eldian."

 

"No wonder they took you. Eldia is their enemy, you know."

 

I nodded.  
"I do know. I gave myself up."

 

"Why?"

 

The man in the corner rolled his eyes.  
"Didn't you hear his story?" He asked.

 

"Oh...sorry. I was half asleep," She muttered. She patted my head. "Well...I wish I could say you're welcome here, but it'd sound empty since we're in prison."

 

I leaned my back against the cold stone wall.  
"It's okay. I don't mind being in here, actually."

 

"Because you gave yourself for your girlfriend?" She teased.

 

I blushed bright red.  
"I...I don't have a girlfriend...she's just...she's just a friend."

 

"You wouldn't've risked your life if she was just a friend. You'd put yourself in danger, maybe, but there's no way you would've thrown your life away like this," She informed me.

 

"I'm not going to die yet."

 

"No," She agreed. "Not yet, but we have to face the truth. Anyone who's brought here is basically already sentenced to death. We've seen our companions taken from the cell, shrieking and kicking at the Officers, never to be seen again. It's only a matter of time."

 

I shook my head.  
"They said they haven't decided whether or not to kill me."

 

She put her hands on my shoulders.  
"Trust me, kid. It's only a matter of time. They said that so that you wouldn't panic while you weren't in restraints. Once they've got a hold of you...well...now that you're here, you're pretty much condemned."

 

I shuddered, but couldn't afford to lose hope.  
"They said they'd tell me if that's what they decided."

 

She shrugged.  
"Just wait 'till tomorrow. They'll come by to get us our daily meal and give us whatever news there might be."

 

I sighed and shook my head.  
"I need to go back home someday...I promised I'd come home alive."

 

She gave me a sad smile and shook her head as well.  
"Kid, Falco, you said? You're never getting out of here. Better come to terms with the fact that, whether it be days, weeks or months from now, your life will end," She sighed and looked me over. "You're so young, this isn't right..."

 

"For sure I'll die?" I asked worriedly.

 

She nodded.  
"I guarantee it."

 

Tears rolled down my face and I closed my eyes to squeeze them out, shoulders shaking with soft sobs.  
"I...I promised I would get back home to them...I PROMISED!"

 

The man chuckled.  
"Poor kid is terrified."

 

Alyssa's voice grew sharp.  
"Of course he is, Harper! This is the inevitable death of a child we're talking about."

 

I wiped tears from my eyes, but they kept coming. I'd held in fear for so long, now it was all coming out.  
"I need to go home, my friends, parents...my brother..."

 

"You have a brother?" She asked.

 

I nodded.  
"His name is Colt," I explained. "He...always protected me, and if he knew where I was now or that...I was going to die, he would blame himself. He would say he hadn't been able to protect me this time and that...it was his fault I'd be killed."

 

"Is this why you're scared?" She asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

 

"Partially," I agreed. "It's also...because I have so much to learn...family and friends, I have to uphold my family's heritage...and get home to Colt and Gabi, I have to fight to inherit the Armoured Titan. I don't...I don't want to die!"

 

To my surprise, she pulled me into her arms and hugged me.  
"Falco...it's not your fault, or your brother's...it's just...it's fate."

 

"Then I hate it."

 

"Falco, nobody wants to die...I didn't expect that you would, but fighting it now is pointless."

 

"Why? Why, when I have so much to do in my life?"

 

"Because it'll only give them more of a reason to kill you, in a much more painful way."

 

"I don't care. If I die, then I die, but I'll fight! Are you saying it would be better for me to hang my head and go with them, die willingly?"

 

"If you want to be able to go in peace, yes."

 

"Dammit, I'm not taking this laying down!"

 

"What choice do you have?"

 

"Isn't there anything YOU'D fight for? Anyone or anything?"

 

"Not really. I just...I was a soldier. That's all. I didn't want that life. It was forced on me."

 

"Oh..."

 

"You're different. You wanted to be a soldier or a Warrior or whatever it is. You have something to live for. Or you DID. It's pointless to fight, so please...don't. There's no escape once they have you in chains."

 

"How do they kill their prisoners?"

 

"I'm not sure. Nobody ever said anything. When they talk tomorrow, maybe you should ask them about that."

 

"I think I will."

 

"I know you're scared, confused and don't know what to do. That's natural. It'll be okay. When you're in heaven, you'll watch them, free of fear, they'll know you're watching and listening to them, and that you're proud of them."

 

"That's not enough! I need to be there with them. When we grow up, when we become Warriors...I need to be there."

 

"You need to rest, Falco."

 

"I can't sleep like this, knowing I'm going to die!"

 

"Just...try and sleep. You'll know tomorrow."

 

"True..."

 

"Get some sleep. See you in the morning."

 

"Yeah...thanks."

 

Despite the threat, sleeping wasn't as hard as I thought.

 

THE NEXT MORNING…

 

I woke to the sound of the door opening. My eyes blinked open and I sat up, staring at the man who stood there, Karson again. I stood on shaky legs. Would I find out now? He delivered a tray of soup, bread and water to each of us, then turned to me. I crossed my fingers, closed my eyes just for a moment and sent up a silent prayer.

 

"Falco, news came for you."

 

I opened my eyes.  
"Oh? Y-Yes sir?"

 

He lowered his eyes.  
"The Commander has decided to sentence you."

 

"To what, sir?" I asked, fear bubbling inside me.

 

"The standard," He explained. "A death sentence."

 

Harper stood up.  
"He's a child, Officer! Surely the Commander wouldn't kill a child!"

 

I buried my face in my hands. Tears fell from my face onto my palms.  
"I don't...I don't want to die...I need to see Gabi again!" I sobbed.

 

"Gabi is that girl, right?" He clarified.

 

I nodded.  
"Yeah."

 

"Your sentence is three days time from now. I'll see if I can arrange for her to see you before then."

 

Despite my impending death, it lifted my heart.  
"Thank you, sir." I cleared my throat and wiped away the tears, though they kept coming. "Sir, if I may...how will I die?"

 

He looked surprised by the question.  
"How will you die? I was never told. I'll ask, if you like."

 

I nodded.  
"Please."

 

"Dunno why you'd want to know this stuff though."

 

"If I'm to die...it'll be easier for me to accept it if I know what to expect."

 

"Fair enough. I'll try to get that information and relay it to you tonight."

 

Then he was gone and the door closed behind me. I slumped to the ground, unashamed of the tears that ran down the side of my face. I was going to die. I was really going to die, just like Alyssa had told me. As if the thought of her had summoned her, she came to my side and put an arm around me without a word. I didn't shake her off as I normally might've, just sat there and allowed my tears to come, letting out all of the emotion I'd kept bottled up inside of me out for the first time since this all had started. I wasn't embarrassed that they'd seen me either.

 

"I'm going to die..."

 

Alyssa rubbed my shoulders.  
"Falco, it's three days from now. You still have several hours ahead of you."

 

"That's not enough! When Gabi comes...I'm going to try and get out. You guys're coming too."

 

"You can't escape. They have high security. Try to escape and they'll kill you right there and then."

 

I stared out the single barred window we had.  
"I can't believe...I'll never see my friends again."

 

"Gabi might come."

 

"True...I hope so. I don't want to die without telling her how I feel, at least...I DO have feelings for her..."

 

Alyssa's green eyes sparkled.  
"I KNEW it!" She cheered. "You do that, tell her, maybe she'll be moved enough to try and save you."

 

"Maybe," I sighed. "It's mostly hopeless. At least if I see her again, I can tell her and...and say goodbye, send a message for Colt and Deputy Braun, maybe."

 

She gave me a sad smile.  
"I'm sorry this had to happen to you," She told me.

 

I wiped away my tears.  
"I know...thanks for helping me here..."

 

"You might die soon, but you won't die alone."


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his capture, Falco requested only one thing: That he see Gabi again. Gabi is more than happy to comply and so she goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I see I've got plenty of Kudos and Hits and all! I'd really LOVE a comment if anyone would take the time to let me know how I'm doing and/or how I could improve.
> 
> I'm SO sorry for the late chapter. I know it's way late, and I promise I won't fall behind again. For now, enjoy this.

GABI'S P.O.V.

 

I kick a rock down the pavement with force.  
"I HATE myself! God dammit, Falco!"

 

Udo holds up his hands.  
"N-No...it's not your fault. He made his own choice."

 

I glare at Udo.  
"Only because he felt he needed to save me from the same fate."

 

Zovia shrugged nonchalantly.  
"You don't have a competitor."

 

"I don't care that we had our issues as we both wanted the Armoured Titan, but...I need him, guys...I NEED him."

 

"Why? It was you who said he sat around on his butt and did nothing. You said he was a weakling and a coward," Zovia recounts.

 

I stop in my tracks and stare at the sky, wide-eyed.  
"You're right..."

 

"So just leave him. One less weakling, right?" She adds.

 

I feel my hands shaking.  
"The last thing I told him...was that he was was a coward...he was weak and beneath me...if they plan to kill him, he'll die thinking I hate him and see him as less."

 

"Don't you? If you don't, you're sure convincing," Zovia mutters.

 

I shake my head.  
"Of course I don't. It...was just something I said again and again to discourage him as my opponent...I wasn't scared he'd beat me, but I thought it might help for him to have less reason to keep trying...and now he'll die thinking I hate him!"

 

Udo adjusts his glasses.  
"That one's on you, Gabi."

 

"I know, Udo!" I snap. "I need to get to him again."

 

"It's too late now, Gabi."

 

I lower my head.  
"He doesn't know."

 

"Doesn't know what?" Zovia asks.

 

"That's for me to either tell him and him alone, or take to the grave."

 

LATER…

 

There's a knock at the door of my room. I groan and sit up, having been disturbed from my drawing.  
"What is it?" I demand sharply.

 

"Hey Gabs. It's Reiner. There's a man here to see you."

 

"Come in," I say.

 

The door open and in comes my cousin and a man in the military uniform of the Mideast-Allied Forces.  
"Gabi Braun, I hear," Says the Officer.

 

I spring to my feet.  
"Reiner, why'd you bring that man here? He tried to kill me and captured Falco."

 

The man tips his hat to me.  
"All of that is true, Deputy. This time I mean no harm."

 

"Why're you here?" I challenge. "A trap of some sort?"

 

He shakes his head.  
"I'm Officer Jakob Karson, and regarding your friend Falco, he requests your presence before his death."

 

"His DEATH?" I demand. "Excuse me?"

 

"He's been given a death sentence," Explains Karson. "He only wanted to see you one more time before he died."

 

I glance at Reiner.  
"Reiner...?"

 

He nods.  
"Go on."

 

I face the Officer again.  
"I'll be able to come back here after, alive and unharmed?" I ask. "Not that I think any of you could really harm a face as beautiful as this one," I add with a smile.

 

Reiner ruffles my hair.  
"You'll listen to her," He orders. "If I hear any word that my cousin's been captured, killed or harmed, I will personally come after you and put an end to you," He adds a threat. I know it's not an idle one either.

 

Karson gives us the military salute.  
"I'll stand by my word, Deputy Braun. Gabi, will you come see Falco Grice once more?"

 

I nod.  
"Yes."

 

LATER…

 

My body feels heavy, my heart even heavier with the words echoing through my head, that Falco's been given a death sentence, over and over again, never leaving me alone. How could something like this have happened? It's because of me too...and he's taken the blame so I won't die. He's going to be killed in my place. I hold back a sob.

 

"Right in here," Karson tells me.

 

I go to the cell and see Falco sitting in the corner.  
"Falco! Falco Grice, get up!" I command.

 

He shoots to his feet and rushes over, reaching his hand through the cell's bars to reach me.  
"Gabi! You...You came...thank you. It was all I wanted before they kill me."

 

"Falco...this can't happen."

 

He lowers his golden-brown eyes.  
"It is though. We can't do anything."

 

I glance behind me at Officer Karson.  
"Hey Officer? Can we have a moment alone? To say goodbye?" I request.

 

Karson nods.  
"Of course. This is, after all, your final goodbye," He says, then opens the cell for me to go in, then he walks out and closes the door behind him.

 

I throw my arms around Falco.  
"How could it come to this?" I demand. "Falco...are you going to fight them? Come on...you're the future Armoured Titan, aren't you?"

 

He smiles.  
"That's your job now."

 

"You're not going to fight?" I demand in shock. "Falco-"

 

He wraps his arms around me, stronger and firmer than I'd expected.  
"I can't, Gabi, or it'll only get worse for me, I'll die slower, more painfully."

 

"Falco-"

 

He interrupts me again.  
"No, there's things I need to say. First off...tell Deputy Braun that I'm sorry for being so harsh and brash at times, and tell Colt...that my death isn't his fault, that I made my own choice and faced the consequences. Tell him I love him and I think he'll be a great Warchief."

 

I nod.  
"I will."

 

He holds me away from him and takes my hand.  
"Gabi, there's something else I need to tell you."

 

I hold up my free hand.  
"You're getting that look in your eye like when you're scared. What's wrong now?"

 

"It's just...awkward," He explains.

 

"Then stop. One day I'll see you in heaven if the plan doesn't work. If the plan works, we've got all the time in the world."

 

"I have two and a half days."

 

I shake my head.  
"Not if this works."

 

"What did you do this time?" He asks, narrowing his eyes. "You can't save me. Not anymore."

 

I smirk.  
"Think."

 

"What?" He wonders.

 

"Officer Karson opened the door to let me in. I rather doubt he locked it, he's trusted us to stay here, but why should we trust him when he imprisoned you? Why should we do what he expects us to do?" I ask.

 

His eyes snap open.  
"You mean we can just...?" He gestures to the door.

 

I nod.  
"Yep!"

 

Falco turns to the other two prisoners.  
"Alyssa, Harper, we can break out!"

 

Alyssa steps forward, a really pretty girl with an olive skin tone, beautiful black hair and green eyes.  
"See? I told you she would find a way to get a cute guy like you out," She tells Falco.

 

Falco ducks his head.  
"Alyssa, I don't...I'm not..."

 

I feel a pang of jealousy.  
"New girlfriend, Falco?" I question.

 

"N-No!" His head snaps up. "Of course not, I don't want anyone except-" He stops himself. "It doesn't even matter. Forget I said anything."

 

"Except who?" I ask, feeling an ache in my heart. He's interested in someone else. "Who's the lucky girl?"

 

He shakes his head.  
"I'm not ready to say."

 

Alyssa ruffles Falco's hair.  
"Silly guy. Like I said, cute."

 

He looks away.  
"I'm...I'm not..."

 

I kiss his cheek.  
"I agree with her."

 

He blushes bright red.  
"I...uhh...you do?"

 

"Come on, more time to talk later! I really did think this would be the last time I'd ever see you and that broke my heart, but Karson left us an opening."

 

Falco looks behind him.  
"Are you guys coming?"

 

The man he called Harper stands up.  
"Sure right I'm getting out of here."

 

Alyssa shrugs.  
"I may as well."

 

"If we run into him, four of us, one of him," I point out. "Also," I slide a knife from my pocket. "I'm armed. This should be a piece of cake."

 

Falco looks like he wants to do something, but is holding himself back.  
"W-Well let's get moving then, quick, before he comes back."

 

I eye him.  
"You don't have to hold anything back, you know."

 

He shakes his head.  
"Let's just go, okay?"

 

We head out. Indeed the door is unlocked. The fool of an Officer. We sneak out of the dungeon area and down the halls until we reach the door. So far, so good. Easy. I frown. I know enough about military to know this stuff. It's been easy. TOO easy. He left the door open, why? What made him so sure that Falco wouldn't try to get up and leave just like we're doing now? To answer my question, Harper walks forward and instantly is ensnared in a wire trap by his ankle. He's strapped at once by it to a wooden pole, and as soon as he touches it, more wires ensnare his arms and chest. I wince when I see what it's doing. He struggles against it and it cuts into his flesh on his arms. I look around as Alyssa and Falco try to free him. There are six more like these, like they expect people to escape from prison regularly. They're all built the exact same way. Looking down, I see nothing at first, but there, underneath loose tiling, is the network of wires, waiting for someone to step on them and pressure activate them. I suspect they go quite some distance so they can't simply be stepped over. This could prove problematic.

 

"He's free, let's go!" Calls Alyssa.

 

I rush forward.  
"Stop where you are! There's a network of the same traps all around. We can't get through simply."

 

"Then how?" Asks Harper.

 

I think that over.  
"Falco, the wires you freed Harper from, can you grab them safely now that they've been used?"

 

He grabs them and yanks them free.  
"Yeah. What about them?" He asks.

 

"Tie them to Alyssa's waist."

 

"Why?"

 

"Just do it," I order. "You'll see."

 

He does so.  
"Sorry, Alyssa."

 

She shakes her head.  
"No, it's perfectly fine."

 

Falco turns to me.  
"What's the plan?"

 

"The pole is now completely free of wires and traps, yes?"

 

Harper nods.  
"It should be."

 

"Okay, Harper, you're a grown man, heavier than the rest of us, yes?"

 

He nods again.  
"I'd assume so."

 

"Right. When I tell you to, climb to the top and use your weight on top to push it over. Then you can use it as a bridge."

 

"Will do."

 

"We'll all cross," I say. "Alyssa, using the attached wires, will tie it down."

 

We get to work. Harper climbs with ease and we push from the bottom, helping him use his weight to knock it over. At once, Alyssa ties it down. Who knows what kinds of traps they have? I don't want to run the risk that it might spring back upright, it seems surprisingly lightweight, given how little pressure it takes to take it down. Harper crosses quickly and lands on the other side, relevantly not ensnaring himself in any more traps. Using the bridge, we can safely cross the network of wires without triggering any more traps. I'm a genius. Falco slowly starts to cross, holding his breath and eying the ground, laden with wires, as he crosses. My turn. I make my way across, looking straight ahead, in doing so, I fall off balance and yelp. If I fall now, I'll trigger traps!

 

"Gabi!" Exclaims Falco.

 

"Go!" I insist.

 

Falco shakes his head. He lunges forward and grabs me around the waist, pulling me back up. He's stronger than I expect, especially with his height, weight and age. I gasp and fling my arms around his neck as he pulls me up. He doesn't let go, just hauls me across and gestures for Alyssa. Alyssa crosses, nearly slipping herself, yet regains her balance. We're across.

 

"Guys...we can't pause. We have to keep moving," I insist.

 

Falco nods.  
"Come on."

 

I clear my throat.  
"Falco, if you could give me back control of my own body...?"

 

He quickly releases me, yelping.  
"Sorry! I didn't mean to hold you that long, I mean, I don't-"

 

"Shut up," I mutter. "We need to keep moving if we want to get out of here."

 

We don't make it far before we're found. Karson and two other men block our path. One of the men has a gun drawn and at the ready. Falco thrusts himself in front of me, trying to shield me. I'm half flattered he thinks I'm so important, half insulted that it seems he doesn't think I can take care of myself well enough. Even though we're four and they're three, we only have one adult with us, which still leaves us at a major disadvantage.

 

"Gabi. I brought you here, trusted you in there and now you're helping the prisoners escape?" Karson asks.

 

I'm not ashamed of my betrayal.  
"Yeah, that sounds about right. Now let us pass. Falco's done nothing wrong, and these people have been trapped long enough."

 

"Sorry, we can't let you go," Says the man with the gun.

 

I narrow my eyes.  
"Harper, can you take out Karson?" I ask quietly.

 

He nods.  
"Sure thing. You guys get out. I'll catch up."

 

"Thanks," I agree.

 

He tackles Karson and the two engage in a wrestling match. The unarmed man lunges forward to try and grab Alyssa, who ducks to avoid being grabbed and kicks him in the shin. It doesn't seem to hurt him as much as it annoys and surprises him. These two are going to be tough if a kick with such force didn't do much damage. Alyssa engages him in a sparring match while Harper and Karson continue their struggle. We can make it out of here, I'm sure, but we're not out of the woods just yet, The man with the gun aims at Falco. His eyes go wide.

 

"Kid, you were in there for killing someone. Maybe it's your turn. You were suppose to die anyway," He says.

 

Falco's breath grows short.  
"Don't you dare hurt Gabi," Is all he can say.

 

"That's what you're worried about?" Asks the man.

 

He nods.  
"Entirely."

 

There's a moment of silence before anyone moves, says or does anything. Falco's expression is firmly set, his anger and determination clear in his eyes, locked on the man with not a trace of fear in them. Then, just like that, everything changes and the tables turn for the worse. Realizing Falco means business, our attacker acts at once, moving so quickly that it's as fast as lightning, I can't even anticipate his movements. The attacker doesn't hesitate. He pulls the trigger and a bang goes off. I don't see what happens, but next thing I know, Falco is on the ground, eyes half open, pain filling them, and I spot, much to my horror and shock, a small, precise bullet mark in his chest, right near his big, beautiful heart. A perfect shot. I drop to my knees at his side. His eyes close completely.

 

"Falco, no..." I pull his head into my lap. "Falco, look at me, open your eyes, please..." Never before have I felt so desperate. I'm the strong one, in charge, now I've been reduced to a sobbing mess.

 

Alyssa pauses to look at us, kicking her attacker to the ground.  
"What happened? I heard a gunshot, then...there was nothing."

 

I nod.  
"Exactly. Look."

 

She gazes at the wound and grows pale. She looks like she's going to be sick.  
"Oh god...oh god no...this...this can't be happening...is he dead? Is Falco dead?"

 

I put my hand against his neck, checking for a pulse.  
"He's alive," I tell her. "His pulse is getting weaker."

 

"Wake him up!" She orders.

 

"I'm trying, Alyssa!" I exclaim. "I'm really trying. Distract the guards while I take care of him, will you?"

 

She nods and gets up.  
"Good luck. Call if you need anything."

 

I need to be grown up now, not acting like a little kid as I tend to do at home. I have to be mature.  
"Falco? Open your eyes," I order.

 

Nothing happens for a moment and he remains unresponsive. Then a flicker of hope lights in me, but it's for nothing. His eyelids flutter but don't open. His breath is coming more shallow and ragged, worrying me. His condition is getting worse by the second. If he doesn't wake up soon, we'll have to either take our chances carrying him home to get treated, which would be nearly impossible, or we would have to leave him behind and save ourselves, which I would feel terrible about doing. No. I wouldn't leave him. Not when he's like this. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

 

"Falco, please...I know you're alive, so...come back to me," I beg, feeling tears sting my eyes. "You're not less than I am, you're not weak or a coward...you're one of the strongest people I know, so...show me I'm right."

 

"Gabi, we have to go, while they're down!" Calls Harper, having taken down Karson.

 

"We can't go," I argue. "Look at him."

 

Harper rushes over and places his hand lightly against Falco's neck.  
"I'm...not detecting a heartbeat, Gabi."

 

I shake my head.  
"No..." I put my hand on the area he had. "No no no no no! Falco!"

 

Harper puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Gabi. We have to go while we can. He's gone."

 

"He...He can't be. Maybe we just weren't looking hard enough?" I ask hopefully.

 

Harper watches me.  
"We have to move. Leave him. If he's alive, he'll recover and crawl off somewhere. He's a strong boy."

 

"I know he is."

 

Alyssa comes over.  
"Harper's right, Gabi. I don't want to leave him either."

 

I stare at them.  
"You don't understand. He's been my friend forever, I train with him and we compete for the Armoured Titan and...maybe it"s premature, maybe I don't know what I'm talking about or it's too soon, but I just wanted to say that I understand what happened all this time now. I know why I went after him more than anyone else. I...I think maybe the reason I gave him so much abuse was because I didn't want him to know that...I love him."

 

Alyssa glances down at him.  
"You heard that, Falco Grice?" She demands. "You're loved."

 

Falco is unresponsive. I shake my head and stare down at him.  
"Falco...please..." I look at my companions. "Go ahead. I'm going to try and at least bring his body with me, even if he's dead."

 

"It's your call. Here," Harper lifts his weight from me.

 

I stroke back Falco's light blond hair.  
"I love you...come back to me."


	3. Mixed Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his unconsciousness, Falco isn't as oblivious to what's going on as he might seem... Gabi takes an action, claiming it to be just to wake him up, but Falco's sure there's something else going on here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, really short chapter due to Falco's unconsciousness and I'm completely aware that so far, Gabi is OOC. I'm working on it. Keep in mind she's a relatively new character, and a complex one at that.

FALCO'S P.O.V.

 

Everything was black, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see. My eyes were closed? Okay. That was the first thing I identified. Second problem. If my eyes were closed, why couldn't I open them? Was I really that weak? What had happened? I'd heard the bang, felt the pain and hit the ground. The last thing I had recalled was Gabi pulling me close to her and begging me to wake, and I had tried. I really had, but it was to no avail.

 

I heard Harper's laugh.  
"So it seems!" He exclaimed.

 

Gabi's voice sounded nearby, as if she was right beside me.  
"Falco...Falco, it's okay. You're safe now. I'm right here."

 

Her voice. My heart ached, and for once it wasn't from the injury that had landed me wherever it was I was his. All I wanted was to see her and talk to her right now, rather than laying somewhere, still and silent while my friends worried about me. I longed to open my eyes, to see her beautiful face and tell her things would be okay and I would recover, but I couldn't. What if I said it and I didn't follow through? What if it was a lie I had begun to believe in myself? It was plausible. I could tell I was nearly comatose. Why could I hear and think, if I was unconscious?

 

"Falco," Her voice whispered. "Get up...you're slipping away...you can't go into a deep sleep. Udo says so."

 

I feel her running her thumb across my forehead. Why? Why did she care? She'd always looked down on me. Was I missing something? Did she regret it or was she saying those things without really meaning them? Oh I hoped so. For her to look down on me...if my bullet wound didn't kill me, then maybe some form of rejection would. The idea that she'd look down on me as nothing more than maybe an annoyance physically hurt me.

 

"You have to get up, NOW!" Gabi's voice commands. "Udo said not to fall asleep too deeply."

 

The sound of the door opening reaches my ears. It drew my attention. If my eyes had been able to open, I would have turned towards the source of the sound. Someone was there, and when they entered, it surprised me that I knew at once exactly who it was. I somehow recognized the quick, yet heavy gait of Alyssa. It was her, I could tell. This was confirmed when she spoke.

 

"So? How is he?" She asked.

 

"Falling deeper asleep and I can't wake him up..."

 

Alyssa's cold hand brushed my forehead.  
"He's also shivering and running a fever."

 

"Not from the wound though. That's something entirely different, right?" Gabi asked.

 

"I would assume so. My guess is he's been exposed to cold or had a reaction to the lotion Udo used on him."

 

"Oh no..." Gabi moaned. "No...Not Falco...he CAN wake up while he's having this fever, can't he?"

 

I heard Alyssa's footsteps as she shuffled away.  
"I don't see why not. Try again to wake him."

 

"How?" Gabi whined. "I've been trying!"

 

A chair squeaked as Alyssa sat down.  
"Kiss him."

 

"Excuse me?" Gabi asked in shock.

 

"You heard me. I said to kiss him."

 

"Why?" Gabi demanded. "That wouldn't do anything."

 

"Sleeping beauty wasn't woken up by her lover sitting around."

 

"Fine, but if it doesn't work and I've just made a fool of myself, I swear by the split soul of Ymir Fritz..."

 

"Fair enough."

 

Apparently Alyssa had been serious and Gabi had known it. It frustrated me more than ever that I couldn't see. Well...as frustrated as one could be while nearly comatose. My sensations and thoughts were dulled but still there. Everything was fuzzy inside my head. Not for long. I heard Gabi muttering something under her breath that due to the fuzziness I couldn't quite catch, then there was her lips on mine, pressing, a sweet and delicate contact I had long wished for. As if the surprise that she had initiated it had alerted all my senses, my eyes snapped open. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer. Thankfully, she didn't pull away, she even started to smile through the kiss. I was glad. Alyssa squealed while Gabi and I shared our first real kiss.

 

"See?" She asked. "I told you it would work."

 

Gabi finally pulled away.  
"That," She said. "Was worth it."

 

"Gabi?" I asked in confusion. "Do you...?"

 

"Do I what?" She asked.

 

"Do you...?" I couldn't bring myself to finish. I was afraid of the answer.

 

"Falco. No need to be nervous," She promised. Then fear flashed across her face. "Has your injury or fever made it hard to speak?"

 

I shook my head.  
"Nervousness."

 

"For sure?" She asked.

 

I nodded.  
"Yeah..."

 

She gave me a small smile.  
"You don't have to be afraid with me."

 

"Please don't kill me. I'm already dying from a wound, I don't need you to kill me too," I said.

 

She laughed, a sound like bells to my ears.  
"I wouldn't kill you. You KNOW that, right?" Then she grew serious. "Your wound was treated by Udo. You're NOT going to die."

 

"Are you sure?" I asked.

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Okay...thanks guys."

 

"Just tell me what you wanted to tell me, okay?"

 

"Okay. I'm just...I'm really scared."

 

"Unlike you to confess fear... Something's wrong."

 

"That kiss...did it mean anything to you?"

 

"Uhhh..."

 

"Did you just do it to wake me up, or did it mean something? Do you love me, Gabi?"

 

"I think...maybe I do. I'm not sure LOVE is the right word, but...I do feel differently about you than anyone else. Crush, maybe? It's pretty strong..."

 

"O-Oh!"

 

"You're blushing."

 

"So? Uh...did it mean anything, or was it premature, just as a way to bring me out of the stupid coma?"

 

"A bit of both. It was to wake you up. I was hoping...maybe to wait for a more special moment to give you your first kiss."

 

"Ah...well...if you hadn't, there might not have BEEN any chance for a more special moment. Even though it was my first kiss- and I reckon yours too- it's not ruined or not special anymore or anything like that and honestly, I...wouldn't mind doing it again."

 

"So be it."

 

In the background, Alyssa giggled and covered her green eyes. Gabi pulled me into a sitting position and curled herself onto my lap. I pulled her close, blushing even at the thought of a kiss. Then she leaned forward and I received my first fully-conscious kiss. I took a few seconds to study her beautiful face, then closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. Oh it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. Her lips on mine, arms winding around my long, thin neck, her scent warm but refreshing at the same time, knowing that my feelings are reciprocated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for OOC-ness. New chapters every week, I promise, and it'd make me really happy if I got even 1 comment...at the moment I kinda feel like I'm writing to a wall...


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Falco recovers, things advance. Although perhaps not by much in the eyes of others, it sure feels big to them. The Cadets are given news. When Gabi is separated from Falco, she for the first time isn't exactly sure what she'll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything, guys, the kudos, reading, and thanks to the one person who left me a comment! It really means a lot to me, and I hope this chapter is good, more are being edited, another should be ready in two days. Sorry I'd behind.

GABI'S P.O.V.

 

His lips are warm and soft, his grip on me firm. He loves me. I can tell without him saying anything. It's more than a simple crush. This is only further confirmed by the passion he (probably) unknowingly puts into his kiss.

 

I pull away only when the need for air becomes desperate.  
"Wow, Falco..." I manage, lips tingling from it. "You're amazing."

 

He blushes and ducks his head.  
"Well...I...um...no, not really."

 

I nuzzle my head against his shoulder.  
"What're you talking about? Don't deny it."

 

He clears his throat.  
"I love it, but I can't help but wonder. We're just a couple of kids...we're barely teenagers. Why're we engaging in this kissing?"

 

I enfold our hands together.  
"Does it really matter, Falco?"

 

He hesitates, then shakes his head.  
"No, I guess not. I...I do like it."

 

It warms my heart to hear that, and I feel a little bit less awkward about our actions. I curl my head against his chest, glad and relieved to hear his heart beating more strongly, steadier than before. I close my eyes. I don't need anything or anyone else. The door opens and in comes Udo, Zovia and Reiner. I open my eyes again to see them approaching. Udo hangs up his Marley jacket, adjusts his armband and walks over, examining Falco.

 

"Well," Says Zovia. "Things advanced quickly between you two."

 

I glare at her.  
"Don't say that. Not when you have a crush too."

 

She blanks for a moment.  
"Huh? What're you saying?"

 

I smirk.  
"It's not hard to tell. Usually you're a good liar, but you can't hide your affection for him," I jab my thumb at Udo.

 

Her face lights up bright red.  
"Shut up, Gabi Braun."

 

Udo turns around.  
"Huh? Did you say something?"

 

Zovia shakes her head, blush fading and face returning to the usual poker-faced look.  
"No. It's okay. What's Falco's condition?" She asks.

 

He pushes his glasses further up on his nose.  
"He's bounced back faster than I'd expected. Any idea why?" He asks, turning towards me.

 

I smile.  
"Maybe."

 

Falco's thin lips turn up in a smile.  
"I was in a coma...she woke me up."

 

"How?" Udo questions. "We need to know how to bring you out if it happens again."

 

"We can show you," I offer. "It'd be a better explanation. Not something you'd probably be willing to do. This one is my job."

 

"Why couldn't I?" He questions.

 

"Just watch," I order. "Falco, sorry, I should've asked first. Can we show them, or is that something you'd rather not?"

 

He shakes his head.  
"It's fine with me."

 

Udo wipes his glasses and returns them to his face.  
"Alright...show us how it is you woke him up again."

 

I wrap my arms around Falco's neck and push my lips to his. Zovia covers her mouth with her hands to hide a giggle, Reiner's trying not to smile, I can tell. I know him well enough. When I pull away and face them again, I see that Udo's jaw dropped. Falco looks like he's walking on cloud nine, which is a satisfactory response.

 

Udo stares.  
"THAT?"

 

"Like I said, not something any of you could do to wake him up," I say.

 

"I would if it meant I could save his life. If it was a life-or-death situation, I'd do it," Says Udo.

 

Falco shakes his head.  
"Sorry...it's Gabi's job."

 

I flip my hair.  
"I'm special."

 

Udo awkwardly looks away.  
"Right. Sorry."

 

Reiner marches forward and scoops me up, ruffling my hair.  
"So...Falco, huh?"

 

I roll my eyes.  
"Why not?"

 

My cousin sets me down.  
"He's a good guy, Gabi. Everyone saw this coming."

 

"No," I argue. "It wouldn't've happened at all if I hadn't set the bomb and had to go after Falco. Then we'd still be where we were before. Falco's heart would still hurt while he longed for me, and I would still be emotionally shoving him into the dirt. Nobody could've seen any of it coming given the way I behave around him."

 

"Pushing me in the dirt only hurts a little...not as much as you saying I might not have any positive feelings, including romantic," He says.

 

I walk over and kiss his cheek.  
"Sorry...I always feel the need to break down my competition, and don't get that wrong. You know I like you, but in training, until grad, we're still competitors."

 

He nods.  
"I know."

 

Reiner clears his throat.  
"On that matter...it's almost time. A month or so, give or take."

 

My heart almost stops. Reiner's right. It isn't long now. By the end of that month, if he's right- and as Deputy, I'm sure he is- then one of us will inherit the Armoured Titan and Reiner will die. Nope. I don't want to lose my cousin...he's been like a brother to me. He's always taken care of me. Since I lost my parents, Reiner was always the one who was there for me. He took me places, was my cousin, my brother and my best friend all at once, he always made sure we were caught up on the news, and was more than willing to help us out when needed. When he dies...it'll be because of one of us. One of us- whoever inherits the power of the Armoured Titan- will eat Reiner to gain his powers. I fight back tears and force a brave smile. What'll I do when he's gone? I'll have my friends for a while, but after grad, one will become a Titan Shifter, the rest will become Officers, possibly stationed in different locations based of age, rank and skill. I'll definitely be away from Udo and Zovia. Udo will probably go on to become a medic, Zovia will be an Officer for sure, I know that. Falco and I WILL be separated, and once we've been stationed, that's where we'll be living for the duration of either our time serving or the length of our operations. The thought that one of us might not come back from their station and we might never see each other again, it's almost too much for me to bear even the thought of it. The look on Falco's face says he's thinking the same thing. For now though, I have to acknowledge something. I walk over to Falco and sit on the corner of his bed. He pulls me into his lap without even a moment's hesitation, and I don't argue.

 

"Falco...don't tell anyone I said this or I will deny it," I tell him.

 

He nods, pulling a finger across his lips.  
"Nobody will hear it from me," He says.

 

I hug him and squeeze tears from my eyes.  
"Even with only a day or two away from you, I couldn't stop thinking of you, it made me long to be beside you again. I almost couldn't stand not being able to talk to you and walk beside you, but it scared me when you went into a coma. I thought you'd die...it's hard enough for me to think of being separated from you, but the thought of not sharing this earth with you..."

 

He holds me close, cupping my cheek.  
"That won't happen," He promises. "By the soul of Ymir Fritz, I swear I'll always walk this earth with you."

 

I hug Falco tightly, tears rolling down my face.  
"Thank you...I couldn't bear it any other way."

 

In the background, Zovia smiles and hides a squeal.  
"You guys...that was SO adorable..." She sighs.

 

I glare at her.  
"That wasn't."

 

Falco smiles.  
"Just take it."

 

Udo sets down his clipboard.  
"Falco, you especially. I never pinned you for a romantic."

 

Falco shrugs.  
"People will surprise you sometimes."

 

Udo turns to me.  
"Gabi, I never thought you'd be one to swoon under the romance."

 

I glare.  
"I didn't."

 

Udo raises an eyebrow.  
"Whatever you say, Gabi."

 

Reiner clears his throat.  
"Remember the speech next week."

 

"Speech?" Falco asks. "Oh right! Lord Tybur is giving us a speech and revealing information."

 

"That's right, and as civilians, we're required to be there," Reiner reminds us. "I'll come get you when it's time."

 

I nod.  
"Sounds good."

 

THE NEXT DAY…

 

Harper comes to see us.  
"Gabi, have you been up all night again?" He asks.

 

I yawn.  
"Maybe. I had to stay with him when he decided to go back to sleep."

 

Harper chuckles.  
"You could've asked me to take a shift."

 

I shake my head.  
"No...I'm...I'm good..."

 

"You're half asleep is what you are," He notices.

 

I wave my hand at it dismissively.  
"Yeah yeah...whatever. I'm fine."

 

"How is he?"

 

"Recovering," I say. "No worse off. He's not at risk anymore."

 

He raises an eyebrow.  
"Why're you still here?"

 

"What do you mean?" I ask dryly.

 

"If he's not at risk, just leave him to sleep and get some rest yourself? He doesn't need watching," He says.

 

"I just want to make sure. He was confused and forgot about the speech for a while...if he wakes up and is confused again...I want to be here."

 

He chuckles.  
"I understand. I feel like that sometimes too about the kid."

 

"You hardly know him," I point out.

 

"Eh. I shared a good day or two. Nice kid, grew pretty fond of him."

 

I smile and look down at my friend.  
"Yeah...I think it's easy to do that."

 

"Yeah...go get some sleep, he'll be fine."

 

"I'm not tired."

 

"Yes you are."

 

"No...I need to stay with Falco."

 

"He'll be fine on his own for a couple hours. It's okay."

 

"I still don't wanna leave."

 

"Alyssa told me what happened. That's why, I reckon. Am I right?"

 

"What did she tell you?"

 

"About how the two of you kissed? Apparently turns out it's a two-sided love, huh?"

 

"I know. He doesn't even need to say it. I can tell."

 

"Is that why you're so insistent on trying to stay at his side, even when you haven't slept in two days?"

 

"Well...I dunno. Maybe, probably."

 

"Go to sleep. You'll see him in the morning."

 

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

 

"Yeah. He'll sleep through the night. He's dreaming."

 

"Dreaming? Huh. I'll ask him about it tomorrow, I guess. I'm curious."

 

"Anyway. I came by to say goodbye. Now that he's stable and not at risk anymore, Alyssa and I are going home."

 

"We'll miss you guys...thanks for taking care of him when I couldn't."

 

"It's all in a day's work. We'll come back to visit sometimes. Tell him that when he wakes."

 

"I will. Thanks again."

 

Falco turns over onto his side in his sleep.  
"Gabi..." He whispers. He's dreaming of me.

 

Harper chuckles.  
"Looks like you're in his dreams. He can't get away from you during the day OR night."

 

I smirk and gaze down at Falco.  
"I don't think he wants to."

 

Harper fixes his gaze on me.  
"You lied to him, didn't you? You were afraid to scare him off. You said you wouldn't call it love."

 

I blush.  
"You're right. I very much love him."

 

Harper pats my shoulder.  
"Then you should tell him."

 

I look at my friend.  
"I...I think I will."

 

"Get some sleep. It'll set my mind at rest," Harper continues.

 

"Fine..." I yawn. "I'm...I guess I'm a bit tired..." I slump against my chair. "I'll...I'll just sleep here..."

 

Harper shakes his head.  
"Can you drag yourself a few feet?"

 

"Why?" I ask. "I'm not going across the building, unlocking the door, changing clothes and trying to go to sleep in my room..."

 

"You might not need to," He says.

 

"Can you stop talking in riddles?"

 

"He loves you. I haven't seen him look happier than when you kissed him and he held you close."

 

"You think I don't know that?"

 

He points at Falco.  
"There's room here. I'm sure he wouldn't be upset if you crawled in next to him and slept there, right at his side."

 

I giggle nervously.  
"That's a stupid idea. He'd freak out when he wakes up."

 

"Maybe, then he'll pull you to him and kiss you."

 

"Maybe, or maybe he'd think I'm up to no good."

 

"Look you've got to sleep, it's cold, the human body is warm, just curl up to him, will you?"

 

"I'm shy...usually I'm not, and don't you dare tell anyone I said that."

 

"Not a word," He vows. "You don't need to be shy about it. You're a beautiful young girl, and there's worse things that having a beautiful girl close."

 

"I...okay..."

 

He scoops me up and carries me to the bed, setting me down next to Falco and covering me up.  
"Just...put you arms around him and sleep."

 

"I can't believe you..."

 

He just smiles in response, unaffected by my exasperated exclamation. He's probably use to it. I do as he says though, curling myself close to my friend and closing my eyes. It's not long, before I drift off into a sleep. The last thing I hear is the chuckle and surprisingly soft footsteps as Harper exits the room and heads for home. I pray he'll be safer there than he was when he was imprisoned with Alyssa and Falco. Then I drift off, sleep claiming me.

 

THE NEXT MORNING…

 

"Ack-! GABI!" Falco yelps.

 

I open my eyes, startled awake.  
"Falco! Uhh...I can explain this."

 

He stares at me.  
"How'd you get here?"

 

"I tried to stay up all night again and Harper found me and forced me to get some sleep. Said I'd been up too long," I start. "He said you...uh...PROBABLY wouldn't mind if I ended up sharing a bed with you and it would be a better choice than sleeping in my chair."

 

He starts to nod.  
"He wasn't wrong."

 

"I told him you'd freak out, but he didn't believe me."

 

Falco lays down on his side again.  
"It's fine...I was just surprised."

 

"Okay. Sorry, I'll get up."

 

He grabs my wrist.  
"No...it's fine. Stay."

 

"Huh?"

 

He takes a deep breath.  
"I might be pushing my luck."

 

"With what?" I ask. "I said you don't have to be nervous when you're with me."

 

He smiles.  
"If you say so."

 

I nod.  
"I say so."

 

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me against him, head on his chest, leaning down to kiss my forehead.  
"Sorry if I'm taking it too far too soon. If you ever need me to stop anything, please...just tell me. I don't want to screw up."

 

I smile.  
"Don't worry. You won't."

 

The door opens and Reiner walks in.  
"Hey you two. The Cadets're being summoned."

 

"Summoned? What for?" I ask.

 

He clears his throat.  
"Can say, exactly. They said that was for the Cadets to know and the Warriors to find out."

 

"Hah. Must be the first time since becoming Deputy that you've been left out of the loop."

 

"Just get up, will you?" He requests.

 

Falco sits up.  
"Come on, Gabi. We ought to go."

 

"Okay..."

 

LATER…

 

We arrive and meet up with Udo and Zovia. They don't look nearly as confused as I feel, which in a way of its own, frustrates me. We hurry over to the them, hoping we haven't been noticed by anyone else. Everyone's attention seems fixed on the speaking instructor though, much to my relief. I've never been one known to ever be late.

 

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I ask.

 

Zovia points at the instructor.  
"He's making the announcements."

 

"Geez. I can see that. What did we miss?" I ask again.

 

Udo faces me.  
"The MEAF are attacking again in various places and the troops aren't enough, so Cadets are being sent off and stationed too, we're getting information and our set stations."

 

"Right, thanks."

 

"Cadets, as I said prior, the Mid-East Allied Forces are striking, our troops are under fire and many have been wounded. As military members and future Warriors and Officers, it is our duty to stand up to the challenge posed before us and join our comrades on the field. Only once have a select few of you been in the field, the most skilled, but now, ALL of you are needed. Valued members and friends, let us rise to the challenge put to us, let us claim victory and return home victorious."

 

I shudder at the thought for some reason. Why? I've been on the field before.  
"I hope we'll all get out of here okay...looks like we don't have any choice."

 

"You'll all be stationed in areas of high activity. When I call the Squad, if your name is stated, join your group off to the side. First off, Squad 1: Angelica Hana, Roderick Moran, Damian Brogan and Ann Vermillion! You'll be stationed at the Capitol. Squad 2: Zovia, Colt Grice, Kenai Jodan, Anjorosa Haban, you'll be stationed near to here, guarding Liberio."

 

I sigh and grab Zovia's arm.  
"Hey, Zovia. Good luck."

 

She nods.  
"I'll be fine. Colt's there, we won't have any problems. Besides, I'll last," She smirks. "Saw the grades. Mine are even better than yours."

 

I clench my free fist and release her.  
"Just couldn't resist one more taunt before you went off, huh?"

 

She shakes her head.  
"Never pass up an opportunity," Then she walks off to join Colt and the others.

 

The instructor speaks again.  
"Squad 3: Taraja Coryn, Corrin Elmer, Devin Elmer, Falco Grice. You'll be stationed on the outer rim of Fort Slava."

 

I stare in shock.  
"No way..." I grab Falco. "I can't defy the orders of our instructor, but please...don't die out there. It's one of the roughest spots, I hear."

 

He shakes his head.  
"Not as rough as the Interior of the Fort."

 

"Just...be safe, okay? Come back to me."

 

He kisses my cheek.  
"Don't worry. I will."

 

So he goes off. The instructor gives us our last group.  
"Finally, Squad 4: Taemin Liara, Ashe Reuben, Gabi Braun and Udo. You'll be stationed on the Interior of Fort Slava. This is indeed the most dangerous position and is only for the highest of skill. Do us all proud, show us we've accurately assessed you."

 

I glance at Udo.  
"We're stuck with each other then."

 

He pouts.  
"You say that like you don't want to fight beside me."

 

I shake my head.  
"I don't mean it that way," I assure him. "It's just...whatever. Forget it."

 

He adjusts his hard hat.  
"We have to go then."

 

"Right."

 

We join our group and wait for further instructions. The instructors speaks once more.  
"For those is less active places, your job is mainly to guard and give medical attention to the wounded. No fear, your job is just as important as those in more risky situations. For those who are near the Fort, you will likely be in the middle of the field, right in the battle. Take caution and know that you may not all return alive. Do us all proud, keep your comrades safe and bring home victory. Do not hesitate to wipe out the enemy by whatever means it may take."

 

I nod.  
"Right then. Let's do this."

 

LATER…

 

We arrive at Fort Slava. It's even worse than I'd expected it would be. I pull my thick, heavy military jacket closer around me. I can't see any signs of fighting currently, although we're in what is suppose to be the thick of the fighting, but I see fallen Officers, soldiers and Cadets all around, bleeding, weapons on the ground, abandoned by their own comrades or killed instantly. The grass would be forever stained with their blood and soon, with some of ours.

 

"I can't believe all this..." Udo whimpers, for the first time appearing afraid.

 

"It's war, Udo. Get use to it. You were selected as one of the most useful in combat-skills. Use that," I command.

 

He nods.  
"Right."

 

We're led inside a building and given places to sleep and eat. It seems that they planned for us to stay here a while. This doesn't bode well. The high-ranking Officers and Generals quickly equip us with handguns and a small knife each. That and I know how to create and set off explosives. That may come in handy now that we're here.

 

Udo's hand shakes as he holds his gun.  
"How can I use this is I'm shaking?"

 

I grab his hand to still it.  
"You'll have to stop then."

 

"I can't help it," He argues, his voice rising with panic. "I'm terrified! We're all going to DIE, Gabi!"

 

I roll my eyes and examine mine, thankful that I'm not the one shaking.  
"No we're not, idiot. We'll be fine," I promise. "The only reason you would die is if you continue on being so scared and cowardly."

 

He glares at me.  
"I'm no coward."

 

I raise an eyebrow.  
"Really? Then stop acting like it."

 

He narrows his eyes, giving me a dry look.  
"Once I'm out on the field, I'll be fine."

 

"I sure hope so. Come on, I'm counting on you."

 

He nods.  
"I won't let anyone down. I promise."

 

"You've got that right. Come on. We should eat and get some rest before tomorrow. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."


	5. On the Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco's on the field again. Probably his least favourite place to be. It becomes even more stressful when he realizes one of his comrades idolizes him.

CHAPTER 5

 

FALCO'S P.O.V.

 

We arrived at the small base that had long ago been set up and were given weapons and bedrooms. My roommate was a boy of maybe a year younger than me, his name was Corrin. As we settled down for the night, he tried for the first time to strike up conversation. He seemed like a shy one, and though I didn't want to talk, I'd bite. He was finally working up the courage to try and initiate conversation. I wouldn't be the one to shut him down.

 

"H-Hey...Falco Grice, right?" He asked.

 

I nodded.  
"That's right. Corrin Elmer?" I asked.

 

His green eyes lit up.  
"That's me," He agreed. "Sorry for my awkwardness...since mom and dad died, I haven't had much chance for communications."

 

I shook my head.  
"Don't worry...I'm not the best at communicating either."

 

"You have friends though? I saw you talking to those other three," He stated. Observant guy.

 

I changed into a pyjama shirt.  
"So? I'm still uncomfortable."

 

"You don't look like it."

 

I looked away.  
"Well...thanks. Truth is I really shouldn't be here."

 

Corrin frowned.  
"Why not? You're a Cadet, aren't you?"

 

I nodded.  
"I am," I agreed. "If my brother hadn't been a Cadet too though...I would've much rather preferred to stay in Liberio with my parents, have a normal childhood. Ideally, when I grew up I would have gotten married, had a kid and a job I wanted. Instead, I'm training for the Armoured Titan and fighting battles."

 

"You're one of the ones selected to train for the Armoured Titan? That's so cool!" He exclaimed, eyes wide.

 

I chuckled.  
"I guess. It's a struggle though. My closest friend is also my closest competitor. She's more likely to receive it than I am."

 

"Is she that girl who came late with you?" He asked.

 

"Yeah...she's more likely to inherit the Titan, given her skills, heritage and grades."

 

He frowned.  
"Heritage?"

 

"She was born to a respected family amongst the Marleyans and is the cousin to the current holder and Deputy, Reiner Braun."

 

"You could inherit the Titan though, right?" He asked again.

 

"It's entirely possible. I'm sure going to push for it. I have to inherit it to save Gabi from a horrible fate," I said.

 

"A terrible fate? Like what?" He prompted.

 

I sighed.  
"Once receiving the Titan serum...a Shifter has only thirteen years left to live, and Warriors don't get the chance at a normal life. They spend all thirteen years serving the Marley, going on operations, continually risking their lives. I don't want that for Gabi. She's talented, I'll give her that, but she's so beautiful, so special and beloved by many...she should have a chance at a regular life."

 

He frowned.  
"So you'd give yourself what you called that 'horrible fate' in order to spare her from it, even though it means your life will end prematurely?"

 

I nodded, confirming it.  
"If it saves Gabi. For her, it's about it staying in the Braun family, it's about her being even more special and about honour."

 

"Honour?" He asked. "I get it...but for you it's not about honour? They say it's the greatest known honour to receive one of the nine Titans...for you it's not the honour you're looking for? Not the status of honourably Marleyan and freedom for your family?"

 

I shook my head.  
"No. Colt will bring honour and freedom to our family, but for me...it's about protecting Gabi."

 

His eyes shone with new respect and admiration.  
"Wow...you're a really brave guy, Falco! Does she know it's to protect her?"

 

"She knows and she hates it."

 

"Oh...she really wants it and you want it to save her...so you're in a lockdown of sorts, it would seem."

 

"Huh. Never thought about it in those terms, but you know...that sounds about right now that you've mentioned it."

 

"What'll you do if she gets the Titan?"

 

"Try my best to support her and protect her...and wish I'd been stronger."

 

"What'll you do if you get the Titan?"

 

"Serve with everything I have, I'll have protected Gabi and earned freedom for my family from my uncle's crimes. I'll do whatever operations they want me to, even throw myself in the midst of the most dangerous battles for them, and I'll always protect Gabi, one way or another."

 

"You're really serious about it."

 

"If I wasn't serious, would I have marched all the way over here to fight?"

 

"Good point."

 

"I thought so."

 

"Hang on...you said your brother was a Cadet too, didn't you?"

 

"He use to be."

 

"What is he now? Is he alive?"

 

"He's alive and well as far as I know. He's not a basic Cadet anymore. He graduated last year to become the Trainee to the Warchief."

 

"Wow...he's going to inherit the Beast Titan?"

 

"If he doesn't die before next year, then yes."

 

"Are you close?"

 

"Yeah...Colt and I are pretty close. He was...willing to risk his life to save me out here last year when I was shot and losing touch with reality."

 

"You bounced back though, it looks like."

 

"That I did. Though if it hadn't been for him, I would've died back then."

 

"Well I'm glad you didn't."

 

"So am I. I...I hope he'll be able to pull through this battle and I'll see him alive. He's stationed just outside Liberio, but if things take a turn for the worse, it could get bad."

 

"By the way...you said you were forced here. Why?"

 

"I wasn't at first...but my family said I should go be with Colt."

 

"Okay, so Colt was forced to join the military?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because."

 

"Do you know why?"

 

"Yes, I know why."

 

"Then why're you evading the question? Is it embarrassing?"

 

"Not embarrassing, exactly, but shameful, certainly."

 

"Shameful? What could you two have possibly done to be forced out here, when all you wanted was a normal life?"

 

"About twenty years ago, give or take, my uncle was part of an Eldian group that wouldn't rest easy with the laws the Marley lay down. They didn't want to be free only when someone in their family became a Warrior, so they...they started forming a group that would eventually rise up against the Marleyan Government."

 

"That couldn't've ended well for them. Did the Government find out?"

 

"Yes, because the Eldia Restorationists were ratted out by the son of one of their own members, who was then blamed for all of what happened. The one who turned them in was the now-matured Zeke Jaeger. Since our uncle was part of that group...after he was sent to try and reach the Walls rather than being turned into a mindless Titan himself- which is almost impossible- the Marley decided that maybe our family would follow in his footsteps, that we...that we should also be condemned to be sent to Paradis Island...and our family begged to be set free and promised we weren't affiliated with our uncle's plans. The truth was that we hadn't even known."

 

"Then why were they going to transform you guys too?"

 

"They would've done it simply because we were related to the guy. My family...well...I wasn't even born at the time, but I heard it all later. My family begged and pleaded to be spared, they pleaded innocent, sobbed and prayed for a miracle, and the Officers found my older brother, only four or five at the time. He was brave for a little kid."

 

"How?"

 

"The Officers declared that the family could be spared if Colt could become a Cadet, then a Warrior, and prove that our family could be loyal, and he went without a second thought. He had to wait a year until he came of age for training, but it didn't matter. He was pretty impressive. He didn't even think about himself, he just wanted to save us, so he went. When I was of age, he'd been training for a few years and...I joined him at my parents' bidding. They wanted me and Colt to have a good relationship...so they sent me off. I joined the Cadets and decided I'd be the one to inherit the Armoured Titan, so here I am. Colt would have had a chance at a normal life if our uncle hadn't been so stupid."

 

"Your uncle thought he was doing the right thing."

 

"Yeah, and it could've gotten us all transformed into mindless Titans to be killed by the Survey Corps after devouring our own kind!"

 

"Well your brother was brave...he gave himself up to save his family and later on, you did too, proving even more your family's loyalty."

 

"I didn't even think about that. I just did it to be with my brother and now, to save Gabi."

 

"Did your parents like animals?"

 

"That's a strange question. I don't know. Why?"

 

"Well...your name is Falco, which is one letter short of falcon, and your brother's name is Colt."

 

"Huh. Now that you mention it, maybe. I dunno if Colt is short for Colton or something, but maybe. I dunno."

 

"Anyway...sorry to keep you up...it's getting late. We should get to sleep."

 

"Yeah. Sounds good to me."

 

"I'm just...I'm just really glad you're here and not on Paradis like your uncle."

 

"So am I."

 

"Goodnight, Falco."

 

"Goodnight, Corrin."

 

THE NEXT MORNING…

 

We were woken by the commanding Officers at dawn. After a fitful, worried night's sleep, I did not want to get up, prepare and go to battle. However, that was exactly what was in the plans. We pulled on our clothes and Marleyan jackets, checked our weapons and headed down to the small mess hall for a light breakfast.

I pulled on a white shirt underneath my light brown Marleyan jacket. It still felt strange wearing the clothes of the Marley, but I had no choice. I couldn't deny being nervous about what was to come today, when we would be out on the field, where it would be dangerous. They had said the area of Fort Slava was one of the most dangerous stations. The only place worse than where we were was the Interior of the Fort, where Gabin was stationed. Hopefully a good meal would help us all be ready for whatever the day had in store for us. The food was good, at least. We were each served a plate of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. It was much better food that the bread, water and cheese we were served each morning back home in the barracks in Liberio. As such, we hungrily devoured our meals, savouring it. Corrin didn't talk much, I didn't expect him too, but to his credit, he didn't look nervous about what was to come. He was shy, introverted, kept mostly to himself. He shied away at the sight of other people and both his voice and his arms seemed to constantly shake.

 

"So Corrin," I started. "How do you feel about today? Are you ready?"

 

Upon further inspection, his hands shook when he spoke of it.  
"We're...going to be in b-battle...I'm not sure I'll ever be ready."

 

I set down my fork.  
"You're a Cadet. Haven't you ever been actually out on the field?"

 

He shook his head.  
"N-No...the only chance this group of Cadets has had was one of the first battles they'd known, and only the most skilled were sent, I was relatively new. Were you there?"

 

I nodded.  
"I was. It was brutal. You're glad you weren't there."

 

His eyes went wide.  
"It was that bad that even someone as strong and brave as you couldn't handle it?"

 

"Yeah...we were under fire, we tried to stand our ground, but it was too much."

 

His breath caught.  
"What happened?"

 

"My friends and I were all shot, save for Udo, who was smart enough to do what others would call cowardly, he ran," I explained. "We were downed though...Gabi managed to get Zovia and crawl away, but I'd been shot in the head, I could hardly make it even if I tried. That's why the wound I have now is recovering fast, I've had worse."

 

Corrin leaned across the table.  
"What did you do? How'd you get out?"

 

I spread my arms.  
"I wasn't alone. My brother Colt was there. He was my hero. I lay on the ground talking to birds, bleeding out of my skull, and I lost touch with reality for a while, I couldn't do anything, felt paralyzed. Then my brother came, he didn't care that they were shooting, he darted in and grabbed me, put his hard hat on me to shield me from gun fire, then, carrying me on his back, unconscious, he fled from the field without either of us receiving a single shot."

 

"Wow...you're both really brave...you're right...if it was that hard on someone like you, I'm glad I wasn't there. I couldn't be ready," Corrin said.

 

I turned to my comrade, sending him a look through half-narrowed eyes.  
"Well...you'll have to be ready today. This was the same place it happened before. It could be just as brutal."

 

Corrin shuddered.  
"No...we have to believe it won't..." He reached forward and grabbed my wrist. "Don't die, okay? The world needs heroes."

 

I pulled away.  
"I'm not a hero. Colt is."

 

"You idolize your brother? Most people are annoyed by their brothers," Corrin stated, a fact I hadn't known.

 

"Oh...well...yeah. He's saved my butt multiple times. This time, if something happens...he won't be able to."

 

Corrin averted his eyes.  
"W-Well...if something happens to you...I might not be brave enough, strong enough or able to get in and save you, but if you drag yourself out, I know medicine. I can help."

 

I chuckled.  
"Thanks."

 

"I'm excited, but also terrified...I don't know what to do."

 

"Don't worry. Nobody knows exactly what to do. The only rules are that you stand by your comrades and that you won't betray your people. That's it. Anything else goes."

 

"Seriously? That's all there is to it?"

 

"Yeah. Feel free to set traps, make plans, kill the enemy if you can, that's the point of war. You are allowed to talk just for leisure too, but it's not recommended. I've done some strange things on the field."

 

"Oh? Like what?"

 

"Well...I gave myself up recently to save Gabi under a lie that I built and ordered set a bomb. I escaped from prison by climbing over a pushed-over pole. Much to my comrades' annoyance and surprise, I saved one of the enemy who had been abandoned by his comrades after being severely wounded."

 

"Why did you save him if he was the enemy? You just told me that the point of war is to take down the enemy."

 

"That's true. I saved him though. That was last year, and everyone thought it was a war tactic."

 

"Was it?"

 

"No, I saved him because nobody should be abandoned. He wasn't beyond saving."

 

"What if he had been?"

 

"If he had truly been beyond saving, I would've done something to may seem cruel, but in truth, is a kinder fate than being left to bleed out, I would have finished it, put him out of his misery. I didn't though, and he lived."

 

"Why? Why did you do it when your friends hated it, and what happened after he recovered?"

 

"From the beginning of our training, we're taught that a Warrior doesn't sympathize with the enemy and we're left devoid of such feelings for those we mean to harm. It's a defence they've tried to install in us, but in some cases, that part of the training doesn't quite work. I'm different. My friends would've done the same if it meant they could use him as a hostage or a war token for a trap, I did it just because I still have some humanity in me."

 

"Humanity...you're right. People would do it for the sake of the war, rather than the person, but you saved him because he was scared and alone."

 

"Nobody should be alone."

 

"What happened when he recovered? Did he go home free, did he switch sides, did he attack you, still seeing you as the enemy?"

 

"No. He muttered something about not needing the help of an Eldian devil, but let me treat him, then he went back home, probably to the surprise of his comrades."

 

"Hah!"

 

"I have a feeling that if he hadn't been quite so badly wounded that he might indeed have tried to finish me off."

 

"He didn't. You treated him with your own supplies because you have humanity...you're a good man, Falco Grice."

 

"Thank you...but I didn't do it because I wanted to be known as a good person, and I didn't do it for our people. It was nothing more than the fact that...well...out on the battlefield, I know what it's like to be injured, scared and alone, even for a short time. I've been there plenty of times, and it's terrifying, especially being alone, when you know that if an enemy finds you and decides to kill you, there's nothing you can do and nobody can help you."

 

"Wow...I hope I never end up in that situation."

 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but war is straightforward and blunt, so I'll be. There'll almost definitely come a time when you're hurt and alone in a war."

 

"Falco...is there a way to prevent it?"

 

"The only way would be to constantly stand by someone's side, but you'd have to trust them an awful lot that they'd stay mostly safe and would be willing to help you, because if they die, it's more than likely that the enemy won't let you go free."

 

"Then...I'll stand by someone. I never want to be alone. Never again."

 

"Again? Say what now?"

 

"I never want to be alone again. Not after my dad died."

 

"I-oh. I'm sorry to hear about your dad, Corrin..."

 

"It was two and a half years ago. He was a General...and he died on these fields."

 

"Is that why you're scared?"

 

"I...think so...I need to stay with someone I feel I can trust if I don't want to be alone out there?"

 

"That's what I said. I wish I had done it back then."

 

"Then...I'll stay with you."

 

"Corrin, you can't...I'm going to be in the thick of the fighting."

 

"We'll be here a while. Just for today, can I? Please? I want to see how a war hero acts when he's on the field."

 

"I told you...I'm no hero. The hero is Colt. He's a hero on the field and he'll be the next Warchief."

 

"I still want to be by your side. You were almost killed, but you were brave enough to stay even when your friend ran, and strong enough to live."

 

"Only with help."

 

"Even heroes need help sometimes. Man...I bet so many people look up to you."

 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a hero?"

 

"You're my hero."

 

"Just because I've been on the field once or twice and came back alive? Really?"

 

"Word has it you were shot again recently, but you're up and ready to he on the field again."

 

"That's true, but a real Warrior or Officer has to be ready for ANYTHING. I can't be a hero just 'cause I made it back a few times."

 

"Sure you can, but that's not the only reason. I don't know everything about you, I haven't known you for long, but you've told me enough to make me respect you. I also look up to you for being kind and sensitive enough to others that you would tend even to an enemy."

 

"Sensitive. Yeah...that's never been a word used to describe me...but maybe that's because people think it and think that I might end up reacting to it. I think that could be a description of Falco Grice."

 

"So can I stay with you on the field today?"

 

"Fine. Just today so you can learn the ropes."

 

"That's all I need."

 

LATER…

 

Out on the field, the battle already raged. I grabbed Corrin and pulled him down into the trench when he tried to look out over the edge. We'd have to wait just a few minutes until the shooting either slowed or died away. Preferably the latter. Even if it did stop, as soon as someone in the military outfit of the enemy showed up, they would shoot. It was only a minute or two before the shooting stopped and we were able to emerge. I checked my weapons to make sure they were at the ready, then pulled myself out of the trench. Corrin followed close behind.

 

"Hold your fire, there's someone out there!" A gunman said.

 

"What the hell? It's a kid."

 

The first gunman leaned forward. I was close enough to see that.  
"Forget it. He's not one of ours. He's Eldian-turned-Marleyan."

 

"Meaning?" Asked the second gunman.

 

"I keep forgetting you're new. He was born Eldian but serves Marley."

 

"So...?"

 

The first gunman eyed me.  
"He's no child. He's a Cadet. He's the enemy. Fire."

 

"Fire? Sir, he's a child!" Exclaimed the second gunman.

 

"I know him from our inside source. He's an candidate for the Armoured Titan," Said the first gunman.

 

"Oh...so he could potentially be a dangerous enemy?" Clarified the second.

 

The first nodded.  
"He already is. I know him. Falco Grice, has been in training for two years and a few months, strongly likely to inherit the Titan, and a deadly foe."

 

The second gunman watched me.  
"He doesn't look like much."

 

"Nevertheless, he is dangerous."

 

"He's..."

 

"Fire. We can eliminate him where he stands. His family can become powerful. Already his brother is to be the next Beast Titan. We cannot let Eldians come to power."

 

"Yessir."

 

I shoved Corrin behind me.  
"Stay behind me or you'll be in the line of fire."

 

Corrin's eyes went wide again.  
"You're going to stand here and take it?" He demanded. "You're going to let them kill you?"

 

"No," I argued, a smirk crossing my face. "I'm going to let them THINK they've killed me. A trick is always a useful card to play in a war. Meanwhile, our troops have planned to go around behind while the enemy is distracted by focusing their attacks on me. If I do end up dying, at least I'll have helped my people."

 

I raised my arms in a sign of surrender. Maybe I could distract them without getting shot. It'd be worth a try.  
"Hey! You guys...I'm just a kid, sure, but we need to talk."

 

The first gunman lowered his weapon.  
"What do we need to talk about, kid?"

 

I cleared my throat.  
"This all has to stop. We could be settling this in a different way, there's no need for war, end this now."

 

The gunman examined me.  
"Huh. You've sure changed. Last I recalled, you were the one to follow, not lead. They said you weren't built to be one of the military. They said you weren't known for bravery or impulse, yet here you stand before us, right in the line of fire. If we decide to shoot you, there's nowhere for you to hide. Why do you expose yourself?"

 

I took a deep breath.  
"Because I was to settle this peacefully. I want this war to end...and we can stop losing people we love."

 

"The people we love fight for their freedom. That's what this is about, Falco Grice. Don't think we don't know you. Also, don't think we're going to back down. Your government trapped our people, so we allied together to raise against them, just as the Eldian Restoration Program did once, long ago, except now, we are mixed of Marleyan, Eldian and those of another unknown nation."

 

I tensed when they mentioned my name.  
"I am exactly who you think I am. I am not ashamed of my Eldian birth, nor of my Marleyan loyalty. I ask you now, please. End this, make this death and destruction stop, before it's too late."

 

"A kid is ordering us around. You've got guts, Cadet, but nothing you could say would stop what's been coming for so many years," He told me.

 

I locked eyes with him.  
"Listen to me, we don't need to fight, to kill, to harm...we don't need our families torn apart, to be enslaved by our desire to be the winner. Settle this as a tie," I didn't break eye contact. "Kill me, if you must do so, but please, spare my people from this war."

 

"This war won't end until it's won."

 

"Then prove it to me. Show me you can destroy your enemy," I said.

 

"What're you talking about?" He demanded.

 

I spread my arms, exposing my chest, heedless of the wound already there.  
"If you're so intent on destroying all those who stand in your way or have wronged you, then know that my loyalty is and always will be to my people, the Marley. Knowing that, I give you permission to kill me and I will not move from this spot. Show me you can kill any of your enemies, knowing that one of them is myself."

 

It's a risky bet, and there was no way to know which way it would go. If he found he agreed with me even in the slightest, then he would let me walk away from here free. If he didn't and was being serious about the war not ending until one side is completely wiped out, then I will die. For the sake of my people, it was a risk I was willing to take. My eyes never once left the gunman, but he lowered his weapon and gave me a nod. I returned that nod and, satisfied that he had in some way agreed with me, I touched Corrin's shoulder and sent him back to the dug-out trench, following not too far behind the excited, yet seemingly terrified boy as he scampered ahead. He acted so much like a little kid, although he couldn't be less than eleven at the lowest. Corrin slid into the trench and offered me a hand down. I chuckled and shook my head. I was one of the more experienced Cadets. I knew how to take care of myself. How ironic that thought was though, I soon found out, much to my disappointment and sadness, and also to my embarrassment that I'd not been able to anticipate such a move, although they do say that all is fair in love and war, and this was most certainly a war. Despite having let me walk away, when I've almost reached the trench, I felt a sharp pain in my spine and gasped. I'd not heard any sounds, but I'd felt this same pain more than once. That's two bullets in one week. If these wounds don't kill me, Gabi will.

 

"Falco!" Corrin gasped.

 

My legs shook.  
"I'll be okay," I promised.

 

I tried to crawl down next to my comrade in the trench, but I was able to tell that I would be moving too slowly because of the stupid wound. I would never get it on my own, I sadly realized. War truly was a cruel thing, and feeling so weak and helpless didn't help matters. Then another shot to my lower spine caught me off guard and I fell to the ground, using my arms at the last minute to shield my head from hitting the ground. I REALLY didn't need to go comatose again, nor did I want to waste the time of my comrades as they worried over me.

 

Corrin tried to drag me into the trench unsuccessfully. His muscles wouldn't bear my weight.  
"Medic!" He shouted. "We need a medic over here, there's a Cadet with two bullet shots to the back!"

 

"Corrin...I'll be fine. I promise," I said, even though I doubted it. Having taken so many shots in one week...it was too risky.

 

Corrin's sister marched over.  
"What happened?" She demanded, finger-combing back her short, light brown hair.

 

"He let me walk free as a trick, then shot me twice in the back," I recounted. "I TOLD Corrin I would be fine..."

 

The girl shook her head.  
"You most definitely are not fine. You have been shot twice in one day, are on the brink of passing out from exhaustion, I'd guess, and from what Zovia tells us, you were shot a few days ago too."

 

"All of that is true," I confirmed. "Devin, seriously. I'll be okay. I was chosen to come out here because I'm strong enough to handle it."

 

"Are you? Why're you laying of your side, two bullets in your spine?" She asked. She carefully used a sharp, cold tool to remove the bullets. "Thankfully, unlike the one in your chest a few days ago, these weren't poisoned. However, maybe I underestimated you. From how sharp and heavy they are, I'd say they're meant to kill on the spot."

 

"Then it failed," I pointed out. "I have things to live for."

 

She sighed and washed out the wounds.  
"You've got to be a little more careful."

 

I flicked my gaze to Corrin.  
"You said I was your hero. Now do you see why I can't be?"

 

He watched me.  
"You were really brave to stand up there and try to stop the war or distract them or whatever. Even if you did ask for your own death, you were willing to risk it for the sake of your people."

 

I nodded weakly, feeling my strength ebbing.  
"That's right...this's why it's a risk for you to stay at my side..."

 

"Dev, help me get him into the trench, he needs to sleep."

 

She nodded.  
"That's for sure."

 

"I've slept enough recently, you guys...I want to fight, I want to be out there on the field," I told them. "I'm okay," I added.

 

"You're not. You need sleep, doctor's orders," Devin insisted.

 

They carefully hauled me into the trench and Devin folded her coat underneath me while Corrin lay his overtop me. I stared up at my comrades, wanting to again protest that I didn't need to be babied or taken care of. I really would be fine if the bullets weren't poisoned as Devin had decided. I'd suffered a bullet wound to the head and, although Colt had been there to pull me out in time, I had lived and bounced back quickly, and I'd done it again with a wound that should have by all means killed me, a direct strike to the chest, but I'd lived, and they might not believe me now, but I would live through this too. I didn't need sleep, I needed to move.

 

Devin was filling a syringe with some kind of light blue liquid and attaching it to a needle.  
"Seriously. Get some sleep or I'll FORCE you to sleep."

 

"I won't and there's nothing you can do to make me," I argued. I'd learned how to argue from Gabi. It didn't work. Apparently Devin was as stubborn as I was.

 

"Fine, then we'll have to do this the hard way, won't we? Try to stay awake through this, I dare you. Nobody has, it's pretty strong."

 

"What?" I demanded, worried.

 

"Don't worry so much. We'll keep you safe until you get up again," Corrin promised. "Trust her, she knows what she's doing."

 

"Can you guys explain what's going on?" I demanded as Corrin held me down by the arms. "I said I don't need sleep, you can't make me-"

 

"Oh yes we can," Devin assured me, her low tone gentle and deadly calm, quiet. She inserted the needle into my arm and pushed the liquid into my blood. "Just sleep...you'll feel better when you get up. Goodnight, Falco."

 

I tried to protest, but whatever she had given me was clearly a sleep drug, and a strong one at that. Corrin gave me a sympathetic, worried smile and pulled his coat tighter around me to keep me warm, or keep me in place. I wasn't sure which one. Devin put away the dirty needle and rinsed her hands with water from her canteen. Corrin told me again that things would turn out okay and that I really did need sleep in order to recover, and that was the last thing I was really aware of before my eyes began to close, my head fell back and I went unconscious again. Oh joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha! OCs. Yay. I apologize for Corrin.


	6. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having seen him repeatedly in her mind laying half dead on the ground, Gabi gets stressed and it becomes so bad that she sneaks out at night to see Falco. Udo is seriously injured too, just one more stress to weigh down Gabi.

GABI'S P.O.V.

 

Out on the battlefield the following morning, things are hectic. Even worse than I had anticipated, and I try to be prepared for everything, especially given how much I mention it to my comrades, I tell them off for not being ready, yet for once, it is me who's caught off my guard. Embarrassing. I can hardly see anything. This truly is the WORST place to be stationed and I can't help but pray that it isn't like this on the outer rim where Falco is stationed. 

 

"Hey, look out!" Exclaims someone behind me.

 

I twist to look at them and they gesture in front of me.  
"What?" I demand. "I don't see anything. What is it?"

 

Then it blows up in my face, literally. I must've triggered a trap wire or something, because right in front of me, a tiny explosive like the one I had used goes off. I jump back just in time, but am still left shocked and short of breath by it. In that time, the enemy takes advantage of my shock to aim a gunshot. A gasp behind me and someone calling my name jolts me from my stupor too late. I turn to see the gun just as it fires.

 

"NO!" Shouts a voice.

 

I feel myself tackled to the ground by a surprisingly heavy weight.  
"Ow! Get off me, what was that for?"

 

The weight is lifted and I see Udo panting.  
"I couldn't just let them kill you, could I?"

 

"You idiot...you put yourself at risk for my sake," I point out.

 

"Someone once told me...that part of being a true Marleyan and a part of being a Cadet or Warrior...is to never abandon a comrade."

 

"Idiot, you could've gotten yourself KILLED."

 

"I had two choices. Let you be killed for sure, or risk myself to get you out of the way. I didn't just act on an impulse."

 

"Well...thanks."

 

"Get up, before they come after us again."

 

I stand and dust off my uniform, racing back to our posts, hot on my friend's heels.  
"You don't need to tell me twice!"

 

LATER…

 

All the soldiers have stopped their fighting and I'm still not sure why, but certainly I'm glad for the break. Even so, we have to watch where we step, what we do. For all we know, they could have stopped fighting as a trap to get us to lower our guard. I can tell that if that is indeed the goal, it's working on some of our fighters. Not me though, I have things to worry about. One, the enemy's tactics, but worse yet than that, the feeling I'd begun to get just about an hour ago. I haven't even told Udo, because I know he would freak out. I can't keep it to myself due to the worry that will eventually drive me mad. Still, I've been getting a weird feeling and I can't help but feel that something's happened to Falco, wherever he is, and that he might be in serious trouble.

 

"What's the matter?" Udo asks as we sit against the wall of the trench.

 

I try to shake it off, not wanting to make him panic.  
"It's nothing," I lie. "Just...a passing thought."

 

He tilts his head go one side.  
"Oh? A thought? Like what?"

 

I wave it off dismissively.  
"It's nothing, I promise."

 

He fixes his hat.  
"Can you tell me? I'm curious."

 

"I didn't want to," I mutter.

 

"Why?" He asks in what sounds like a kind of whiny tone.

 

"Because you'd freak out," I say, not bothering to hide the fact.

 

He crosses his arms.  
"I so would not..."

 

"You always do," I point out.

 

"Hey! Stop being so rude...maybe in the past, but I've grown up."

 

I roll my eyes and sigh.  
"Fine, but if you start freaking out, it's not MY problem."

 

"Agreed," He says.

 

I take a deep breath.  
"About an hour ago, I started getting this weird pinging feeling in my chest and a constant image in my mind. I don't know what exactly, but...every time the image goes through my head, I see Falco laying on the ground on his side, he's not moving, and he's bleeding. I think it's more than just a fleeting image. I'm sure he's in trouble."

 

Udo shakes his head sadly.  
"Must be hell on you, huh?"

 

"I guess..." I curl arm around around my knees, bringing them to my chest. "I want to go to him and bring him home again."

 

Udo's eyes meet mine.  
"You really do love him."

 

I look away.  
"Yes, I do."

 

He looks surprised.  
"I didn't expect you to admit that so easily."

 

"Why would I deny the truth? That's never gotten anyone anywhere."

 

"True...still. You've always been...stubborn."

 

"I know."

 

"You want to protect him. I understand that...I feel that way about Zovia, but we can't always protect our friends. Sometimes...we have to let them go, trust that they'll be fine in most situations or, in some...we have to completely move on."

 

"What would YOU want your friends to do or think if you were to die?"

 

"I think...you guys would miss me...just for a couple of days, if I'm lucky, but then you'd move in, and it would make me happy, as long as you guys wouldn't forget about me."

 

"Like we ever could. Even if we started to, Zovia would remind us constantly."

 

"Heh...really? She would?"

 

"Yeah...of all four of us, you're the one she cares about most. It's not that hard to tell."

 

"Well...I-I didn't know that..."

 

"Maybe you're not observant enough then."

 

"Ah...well...anyway. You say you think Falco's in trouble?"

 

"That's what I said. Not that I'm scared, of course, girls as perfect as me don't get scared that easily, but it would be a lie if I said I wasn't just a LITTLE bit worried."

 

"I'm your friend. It's okay to say what you feel."

 

"I did."

 

"So what do you want to do about the situation? We can't leave our post...not during the day, and at night we're resting."

 

"True, but there are some things more important than a good night's sleep."

 

"You mean...you're going to the Interior tonight to try and find him?"

 

"Why not?"

 

"That's stupid! If the enemy catches you, you're toast, if our Commander, Generals or an Officer finds you, you're in SERIOUS trouble."

 

"Then I just won't get caught. It's honestly NOT that hard."

 

"Well...don't say I didn't say so."

 

"Don't worry. I won't need to. I'll just go in, find him, check his condition, then get out. Don't worry. Piece of cake."

 

"Yeah...sorry I don't have the same enthusiasm. I really can't help but worry I'm going to lose another friend."

 

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

 

"Well...if Falco's in trouble and dying...we're losing him. I don't want to run the risk of losing you too."

 

"So...in short, you're saying you don't trust me."

 

"No! Gabi, no, good gosh, that's not what I meant at all!"

 

"Then what was it?"

 

"I just mean...I don't trust MYSELF not to worry so much..."

 

"Don't, okay? I'll be fine, and I'll make sure Falco is fine too."

 

"What if he isn't?"

 

"Then...if he can be saved, I'll get him to help, and if he's gone...well...I'll stay the night with him, even if he's already left us. I have to believe he's alive though."

 

"He's the reason you keep fighting, isn't he?"

 

"As sweet as that might be, no. I fight for my people as a whole, and for my family. I fight to improve my skill so I can become the Armoured Titan. Certainly it doesn't harm my spirit or morale to have Falco around, but he's not my sole reason for fighting so hard."

 

"Fair enough...you two seriously need some quality one-on-one time when you next get the chance though."

 

"I would have no arguments to that."

 

"Good. Now come on, maybe you can sneak an hour or two of rest before the battle starts again. Stock up on energy, fight the rest of today's battle, then sneak out to find Falco. I would come with you if I wasn't too scared."

 

"It's fine. It'll look suspicious if we both vanish. Stay here, you're not as much of a coward as you think you are."

 

"Wow...that's a first. Usually you're the one to call me a coward..."

 

"Only when you act like it. It's not a description of your personality, you know."

 

"Okay...go get some sleep, Gabi...if they ask, I'll tell them you were injured and had to rest."

 

"Sounds good. Thanks, Udo."

 

"Go on, back to the cabins. Get outta here!"

 

"Okay, okay! I'm going, I'm going."

 

So I do. I stand up, bid Udo goodbye and slip away to the cabin, hopefully unnoticed. If anyone sees me go, they don't say it, and for that, I really am thankful.

 

THAT NIGHT…

 

I pull my jacket close around me. Time to go. I sneak out of the girls' room and pass by the open door of the boys'. Udo sits up in bed and looks at me, catching my eye. I nod and he gives me a thumbs-up for good luck. Hah. Good luck, I don't need that. I'm too skilled to need luck. I'm not weak.

It's much to my relief when I get out with no problem. Nobody notices as I sneak away, silently slipping into the night. Good, just like I had planned. Even the guarding Officers don't see me. That doesn't exactly assure me of our safety during the night. It's good for me tonight though. I slip past them, keeping my head low as not to be seen as I move through the shadows. In the cool night air, I run towards the gates. It will not be hard to sneak out. It's sneaking back in that I have to worry about. They'd be more worried about someone getting in than out, and if they caught me sneaking back, Udo's right and I'll be in HUGE trouble. It's not exactly breaking a law, they can't kill me or send me to Paradis Island or whatever, but I'd definitely have a talking to, maybe a short beating if I get REALLY unlucky. I'll just be extra careful. I make my way down the winding paths and sneak out of the Fort without an issue. So far, so good. I don't know exactly where the base is for those who are staying on the outer rim. It's not as hard to find as it should be by night: Down a hill and across a trench.

I take a deep breath and go over and down the hill. Seriously, what is what this lack of security? I can get in so easily it's not even funny. I slide down the tall trench and climb out the other side with only slight difficulty with the height. I hate my shortness. Thankfully it's one of the only two or three things that isn't perfect about me. Again, I find it strange how I can just walk into the building. For all they know, I could be an enemy in this darkness, it's almost pitch-black, there's no way they could see the face or clothing colour of a friend or an enemy. Not out here, so I hope the guard isn't ALWAYS as lax as they seem to be tonight. They REALLY need to work on that if they want their fighters to last long enough to actually fight. Not only are the guards really bad, they just don't HAVE anyone guarding, although it's one of the most dangerous positions! This does take me off guard, surprises and unnerves me. They must trust the ENEMY enough to not launch a midnight attack. That's never a good move. I sneak past the doors of their shelter without a problem. The doors are closed, but they're labelled with their respective gender. I put my hand against the thick wooden door of the boys' room. It's unlocked. What's up with the security around here? A test to see if we can protect ourselves in the case of an attack? How stupid. Inside, it's darker than the hallway, which surprises me. Then I realize it is because the thin makeshift curtains are closed. I stand there, catching my breath and closing the door behind me as quietly as I can and letting my eyes adjust to the light. It takes several minutes before I can even see my own hand an inch or two from my face. I scan the room when I'm able to see the outlines of the sleeping figures, seeking out the small, lean shape of my friend. I find him in the far corner, laying on his back, hand covering his chest wound. Is he dreaming of that day? Was he hurt again? Neither of those options are welcome. I'm careful not to trip over anything or lean on anyone else's bed as I slowly make my way over to Falco's. To my surprise, he's still awake, although it must be around one in the morning. He sits up and stares at me in shock. 

 

"Shhh..." I push a finger to his lips. "It's okay. I got the feeling something happened to you and I had to find you."

 

He sighs.  
"I'm okay."

 

I cross my arms, keeping my voice down.  
"You're lying. Don't try to lie to me, Falco."

 

He stares at me.  
"I would lie to you?" He reaches up and brushes his hand against my cheek. "You're the most beautiful girl I ever met...how could I ever lie to that face?"

 

I grab his shoulder.  
"Seriously, Falco."

 

"Fine, I tried to settle things peacefully. The guy seemed like...like he was going to let me go free. When I was almost at the trench, he shot me twice in the back, and...it hurt, but I said I'd be okay. They refused to let me keep fighting. Insisted on treating me and...injected me with some kind of tranquilizer or sleeping drug...I just woke up about ten minutes ago and I'm still groggy..."

 

I lean down to kiss his forehead.  
"You'll be okay. You're strong."

 

"That's what I told them, they didn't believe me," He says, then blushes at my kiss. "Aww, Gabi...you know you don't have to kiss me every time something goes wrong."

 

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask.

 

He shakes his head.  
"I'm just saying you don't HAVE to do it."

 

"How do you feel now? Did the bullets get removed?" I ask.

 

"Yeah, right away. Devin took care of that pretty quick," He says.

 

I raise an eyebrow.  
"Who's Devin?"

 

"She's a medic and a Cadet," He explains. "Bossy too though..."

 

"Oh...she got you fixed up though? Bullet gone?" I question.

 

"Yeah. No problem," He says.

 

"Okay, good," I breathe.

 

He meets my eyes.  
"You came out here...just because you were worried? You could get in trouble, you know."

 

"I know," I agree. "I don't care. Nobody could harm someone so perfect, right? People love me too much."

 

"True. You are perfect."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Still...I worry about you. You could still get a good talking to if they realize that you've snuck out."

 

"I don't care. Don't you think I considered that? I got the feeling something had happened and I got worried. I needed to see you."

 

"You're...You're amazing."

 

"I know I am."

 

"Hah. Anyway...I'm glad to see you're safe too. You need to get back."

 

"Nah. The guards won't check in on us for a while, and nobody but Udo knows I'm gone."

 

"You should still go."

 

"Are are trying to get rid of me?"

 

"No! God, no...I just don't want you to get in trouble..."

 

"I have some time to stay awhile. I don't care if I get in trouble. It's only been a day, but I miss you."

 

"God, Gabi...come here."

 

He pulls me onto the bed with him and pushes his lips against mine. We haven't said whether or not we're a couple, but our friends seem to think we are, and I know for sure that I love him. I WANT it to be officially, but a flaw of mine that doesn't usually exist has come up: I'm terrified to ask him about anything of the sort. He loves me though and we both know it. Even before he said anything, I think I knew. He always looked at me differently than anyone else, and I always can see it in his actions. He tangles his hands with mine and his eyes lock on me, and my thoughts are once again confirmed by the look of affection, a love so pure and good in his eyes.

 

"Gabi," He lowers his voice. "Come here, don't be shy, okay?"

 

I crawl onto his lap and lay my head lightly on his chest, despite his words, shy. Am I suppose to go this far?  
"Falco," I murmur. "Sorry...Sorry if I'm being too close...I'm not really sure what I'm suppose to do," I confess.

 

He wraps his arms around me and pulls my head more firmly against his chest.  
"Don't worry...there's nothing you could do wrong...I've wanted you close for too long."

 

I look up into his eyes.  
"Falco?"

 

He nods.  
"Yes?"

 

I mean to tell him I love him, but before I can, I'm interrupted by a boy maybe eleven or twelve.  
"Falco?!?" He hisses. "Is that her?"

 

Falco's eyes go wide.  
"Go back to sleep!"

 

The boy shakes brown hair from his face.  
"You're that girl he's fighting for, right?"

 

"What?" I demand. "Oh...right. That thing," I shoot Falco a glare. So he's still trying to take it to protect me.

 

Falco shrinks under my glare.  
"Don't bring that up, Corrin..."

 

The boy called Corrin lowers his eyes.  
"S-Sorry...I thought you were a couple. I didn't think she'd get mad at you for it..." He looks so genuinely sad that I feel bad for making him feel guilty.

 

"A couple," Falco echoes. He gazes at me. "I wish that was true."

 

I blush and try to fight it down.  
"Y-Yeah...before we say anything, we've got to make it out of here alive."

 

Corrin looks crestfallen.  
"I saw you two just now. He loves you."

 

Falco's expression is a mixture of anger, embarrassment and shock.  
"Corrin!" He hisses. "I never said anything of the sort! It's just a crush," He tells him.

 

Corrin raises an eyebrow and turns to me.  
"What about you? Do you love him?"

 

Falco stares at him.  
"Don't ask such things!"

 

Corrin ducks his head.  
"Sorry...I'm bad at communication..."

 

I offer a small smile.  
"Lighten up, kid. It's okay. It IS business between the two of us, but you clearly don't have experience in this kind of thing."

 

Corrin shakes his head.  
"I don't even have friends," He tells us, then gazes at Falco with admiration. "I dunno how much he likes me, but Falco's my hero."

 

"That's so sweet!"

 

Corrin looks away.  
"I don't think he likes me much. I'm too clingy."

 

Falco's gaze softens. Usually his eye-expression is either vague it intense, but now it grows soft.  
"Corrin, no...you're just misunderstanding me," He says.

 

Corrin hugs his arms, sitting up in bed.  
"Sorry...sometimes you come off as...cold, blunt I guess...like you don't want me around."

 

I elbow Falco.  
"He's always like that. I've been his friend for two years. He says it how he is, use to be more solitary. Maybe without his regular companions, that'd coming back, or maybe he just wants to show off."

 

Falco crosses his arms and pouts.  
"That is so not true..." He mutters.

 

I kiss Falco's cheek.  
"Just be nice, okay?" I request. "This kid loves you."

 

Falco's thin lips turn up in a smile.  
"I know he does. Never lets me forget it."

 

"S-Sorry...should I stop? I thought it'd be nice to be admired?"

 

"It's fine...sorry I've been cold."

 

I turn my eyes to the younger boy.  
"Falco's a good person, I promise."

 

He nods.  
"I know. He's very brave."

 

"That he is. You should both probably get some sleep, okay? Given what was on the field yesterday, it's only just beginning," I warn them.

 

Corrin shudders.  
"Yeah...and Falco was hurt."

 

I glance at my friend.  
"I know. That's why I'm here. I have to get back before dawn and you two need to sleep. Falco, you're not allowed to be on the field tomorrow. You need to recover."

 

He crosses his arms.  
"That's not your call."

 

I bat my eyelashes at him and smile.  
"Please? For me?"

 

He rolls his eyes, shoulders slumping.  
"Fine...for your sake, okay?"

 

I nod, holding back a grin of triumph. Sucker for me he is.  
"Yep. That'll do! Alright, see you guys soon," I give Falco one more kiss on the cheek before heading out.

 

LATER…

 

"So. You're the one who was sneaking out, huh?" Asks the Officer. "We noticed when we did our rounds that someone was missing, and while Udo was awake, he denied any knowledge of knowing anyone had left. He is a bad liar."

 

I clench my teeth. He'd covered for me, which meant he'd get in trouble too.  
"Tonight's entirely my fault, don't take it out on Udo. I had the feeling that something had happened to my friend and I needed to make sure he was alive, otherwise I'd be distracted on the field, and that's something that nobody wants."

 

"True," Agrees the Officer. "It's still against the rules to sneak out. How did you get past the guarding Officers?"

 

I shrug.  
"They're really not good at their job. It was nothing to sneak past them. Makes me kind of concerned for our safety at night."

 

"I will alert the higher-ups as soon as possible."

 

I nod and try to edge my way around him.  
"Yeah...that sounds like a good plan," I agree. "I'm going to go get ready for today..."

 

"Not yet, Miss Braun. You apparently need to be made aware of the rules yet again. Surely you knew there would be consequences for your actions."

 

I sigh and shuffle my feet.  
"I was willing to take that."

 

"Why? Was this friend so important you had to go out and break rules, knowing it could get you in big trouble? Maybe we should move him to another area where you won't be able to reach him even if you tried."

 

I narrow my eyes.  
"Do that and I will refuse to fight, and you need my skills. I'm the best fighter amongst my class, and I'm the only one who knows how to create and set off the bombs and tell where the traps are."

 

He curses under his breath. He knows I'm right.  
"Still. There are consequences for your actions."

 

I cross my arms and smirk.  
"What're you gonna do? Lecture me? That won't do anything."

 

He raises a hand and a sharp strike to my shoulder is delivered.  
"Perhaps the feeling of pain will work better on you then."

 

I wince at the blow.  
"No, it would not. If anything, that will make me even more rebellious."

 

His pale eyes narrowed.  
"Eldians, so frustrating."

 

"That's it, huh?" I challenge. "You're harder on me because I'm Eldian. If I was a Marleyan, you would've let me off with a warning. Am I right?"

 

Anger lights in his eyes.  
"I do what I have to do."

 

"You're dodging the question."

 

"An Eldian is worth nothing. The only reason I haven't been harder on you is that your skills are needed."

 

"So...my skills are needed, but an Eldian is worth nothing? Those two things don't go together, you know."

 

"Damn you all. You're all idiots. Get back inside and never try to pull something over our heads like this again."

 

"Don't touch Udo."

 

"He lied for your sake."

 

"Don't. Touch. Udo."

 

"Why? What's so important about him?"

 

"He's a friend, he helps me with more things than this, and he's one of the best medics. We still need him too."

 

"You played this smart, didn't you? You knew coming here exactly how to play your cards."

 

"That's always my approach. You can try, but whatever you do to either of us would only backfire on you."

 

"You have a point, but not one that will last. You'll have received whatever punishment they want when we return home."

 

"After the speech, that is."

 

"Right...I forgot. Lord Tybur is giving that speech in five days, isn't he?"

 

"Still five days? Sheesh...it feels like time is flying...I guess we have more time then."

 

"He'll reveal our history then. Afterwards, they'll do what they see fit so that you both learn."

 

"That'll be fine, for me at least. Udo didn't do anything wrong."

 

"He lied to cover for you."

 

"So? He was doing what we're told to do."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"We've always been told to stand by our comrades. We both did. I went to check up on a friend I thought was in trouble, Udo protected me. By all means, he hasn't broken any rules. They can't legally do anything to him."

 

"Damn, girl...you're good at what you do."

 

"Thanks. I pride myself on it."

 

"You damn Eldians...always so skilled in cunning and sneakiness. Get out of here before I decide to take matters into my own hands. We'll need you on the field. There are no plans for the day in general, but we'll all be on the field to take down as many of our enemies as we can. Any luck and we can wipe out half their forces and the Cadets can go home again."

 

"That'd be nice. I'll get ready and try and get the others ready at once."

 

"That's right. Now get to it."

 

"Right away, sir!"

 

"Get out."

 

I charge into the room and throw open the doors.  
"WAKE UP EVERYONE! WE'RE BEING CALLED!"

 

Udo covers his ears.  
"Do you have to be so loud?" He asks.

 

I roll my eyes.  
"Quit whining and get ready."

 

He drags himself out of bed and fishes around for his goggles.  
"Fine..."

 

I walk over to him, throwing his jacket to him.  
"Hey Udo? Thanks for covering last night."

 

He offers a shy smile.  
"N-No problem. Falco a friend of both of us...and I wasn't going to let you get caught if I could do anything. It looks like you were anyway...but I didn't sell you out."

 

"I know you didn't. That's why I'm thanking you," I point out. "I owe you for that."

 

He shakes his head and puts on his hand.  
"No...I'm just helping out a friend, right?"

 

I adjust my armband.  
"I guess, but still..."

 

He smiles again faintly and heads for the door.  
"L-Let's just get out there and what we can."

 

LATER…

 

The gunmen are firing, we hardly have a chance to do anything, including get out of the trench, yet some people have decided to do exactly that. Udo is insistent on setting a trap. I TOLD him it'd be useless with so few people out. The only people out on the field are a few from either side engaging in combat while the gunfire ignores them, aimed in different directions. I had tried to pull Udo back, but it had been to no avail.

 

"Udo!" I yelp when I see what's happening. "Get out of the way, now!"

 

He turns to look over his shoulder and his eyes go wide. An enemy Officer has snuck up in him, unseen. It is known that Udo's senses aren't the sharpest and his skills lay in medicine and building, he's definitely not a man built for battle, yet is here anyway, but he always does his best. The enemy Officer holds a small, thin silver knife in his hand, poised over my friend. I desperately claw my way out of the trench, pulling my coat closer as if that will stop gunfire from harming me too badly. Granted, it will diminish the damage I take, but not nearly enough. I have to get to Udo though. The man seems to be hesitating, looking down at my friend. He enjoys the fear in Udo's eyes. I stagger over my own feet in my haste to get to my comrade, but when the knife starts going into motion, I can tell I won't make it in time. Everything seems to start moving in slow motion. Udo tries to scramble away, nearly falling on his own trap, which would NOT have helped, meanwhile, I'm trying to cover more ground and consider throwing myself at the attacker before I can reach them. It might save Udo, or it could make the Officer try to move faster. Udo fumbles for his own knife, but he must've left it in the cabin. His expression and shocked look tells me that whatever he was looking for, he can't find it. I know the look he carries upon his face. It's the look of someone on the field who thinks they're going to die, no chance of anything else. Udo thinks that whatever the Officer's plans are, this is the end for him. I won't let it be.

 

"Udo!" I toss him my own knife.

 

Clumsy kid he is, he only manages to get his jacket sleeve impaled. Great start, Udo. Way to go. He fishes for it and holds it up in front of him protectively. He's still hardly a match for a full-grown, fully-trained Officer, but he has a chance now. The Officer, however, seems to think otherwise and even seems amused by Udo's attempts. He laughs and a small smirk comes across his face as Udo weakly tries to defend himself. The enemy's knife already had impaled his other hand, making him wince in pain, biting his lip.

 

"It's over. You've got two choices. Keep fighting and make it hurt, or surrender. It'll be painless," The Officer says.

 

Udo shakes his head.  
"I don't want to die!"

 

"Nobody does, but all's fair in love and war," The Officer points out.

 

"No, I'm going to fight you off. I'm a Cadet, I was once...once a candidate for the Armoured Titan," Udo says.

 

"Then you stopped being a candidate because you weren't good on the field," Guesses the Officer.

 

Udo winces at that.  
"It's not MY fault!"

 

The enemy retrieves his knife from Udo's hand.  
"You shouldn't've enlisted if you weren't willing to risk your life."

 

Udo closes his fist, only causing more blood to flow onto the grass, now stained with his blood as well.  
"I didn't think I'd be on the field so early on. It...It came as a surprise to say the least."

 

"It's a shame you decided it should be today you set the trap, huh?" Asks the Officer, placing the knife on Udo's throat.

 

Udo's eyes fill with tears and he stretches out his hand for me.  
"Gabi-!"

 

I take his hand quickly, not caring about the blood.  
"Sir, I demand you release this man at once," I command. It's a bit of a stretch to call Udo a man, but we're going to be Warriors.

 

The Officer just laughs.  
"I'm being ordered around by a little girl. Back up, princess. You may not want to see this."

 

"No," I agree. "Because it won't be happening. Put the knife down."

 

"With pleasure," He agrees, applying pressure downwards. To be fair, he didn't disobey me.

 

Udo makes an involuntary choking sound.  
"G-Gabi! M-Make him stop..." He pleads.

 

I grab the man's arm and try to yank him backwards, wishing I had to strength of my cousin.  
"Get off," I command. "That's an order, or I swear by my soul that I will finish you right here."

 

"What is he to you? Why is he so important you'd risk your life for this cowardly weakling? You're so willing to save him, so what's your connection, if you're willing to protect him like this? Is he your one true love?"

 

I shake my head.  
"My one friend here, but no romantic attraction. Sorry Udo. No offence intended," I say.

 

"N-None taken," He agrees. "Just...get me out of here."

 

I yank the man backwards with as much force as I can.  
"Get. Off. My. Friend!"

 

He spins around at the last moment to throw me off my feet.  
"I'm not a weakling, nor will I be ordered around by children."

 

I threw a sharp kick to his knee.  
"We're not children, Officer."

 

He crumples to the ground.  
"You're strong, girl. I'll give you that."

 

Udo scrambles to his feet.  
"Gabi, th-thanks!"

 

The man makes a move. Had it been my enemy, I would've done it. From where he is, he throws his knife.  
"Good luck, kid."

 

The knife sails through the air, faster than it should have. The move is a surprising one, a technique used only by those who are completely confident in their aim. Given how perfect his aim is, I reckon his highest mark in training would have been marksmanship. Udo turns to see it too late and it catches him in the shoulder. He collapses. I shriek and run to his side. Not a killing point generally, but it's sunk in deep. Whatever just happened proved the man's strength. Udo fights to keep his eyes open, and his gaze has grown clouded with pain and worry. Is he scared of what comes next? I'd never admit it out loud, but I myself am terrified.

 

"Okay...Hang on."

 

I don't waste a minute and am glad that the enemy man lets us go free. Maybe he thinks we've learned our lesson, but all this has done is made me more and more angry at them. I take a deep breath and I have to drag him back to the dug-out trenches. He groans in pain as I do so, eyes half closed and breathing strained. I've seen too many injuries on my friends for my liking, but such is war, and we have to deal with what comes. It was a miracle the strike wasn't an inch off, it would have killed him instantly. I take a moment to thank the heavens for the fact that I'm able to drag him into the trench while he's still alive, rather than seeing his corpse on the field. That would have been a sight that would have haunted me for the rest of my life, I'm sure. Once we're safely in the trenches, I look around for supplies, but I'm no medic. I've always been used on the field due to my scores in all things relating to combat. I assess the situation. The first thing I'll have to do is remove the knife. That's something I had observed every time Udo or Zovia treated a wounded person. Always remove the source of the injury if possible, bullet, knife, whatever it is, get rid of that first and foremost.

 

"Udo? I'm sorry. This's going to hurt," I warn.

 

He grabs my hand.  
"Wait...you need to have bandages or water on hand to stop the bleeding. If you pull it out and it continues bleeding, I may lose to much blood to stay conscious."

 

That's our Udo. Even when he's the wounded one, he's always willing to give out some medicinal advice. What could I use as a bandage though? There are none in sight. I sigh and tear part of my sleeve from my ripped uniform. It's not much and probably not even safe, but better than nothing, just until we can get him a real bandage and maybe some lotion of some sort. I'll do whatever I can for him, even if it takes all my energy and strength. He instructs me briefly on how to apply it, then comes the hard part. Removal of the actual source.

 

"This is the part that's going to hurt," I warn. "I won't lie to you."

 

"It can't hurt as much as having it in, but I'm a medic. I understand exactly what you mean, how much it'll hurt and I know why. It's okay," He assures me.

 

"Just...don't tense up or it'll make it harder," I guess.

 

He nods and his eyes seem to glow.  
"Just do it..." He smiles. "I trust you."

 

I take a deep breath and place one hand on the lowest part of the weapon that I can access: the edge of the hilt. This is a problem if it's in so deep I can just barely see the hilt. I hesitate just for a moment. My other hand lays on Udo's non-injured shoulder to keep him still. I had a knife not deep in removed and it had hurt like hell. My shoulder already ached with sympathy for my friend. I began to slowly, carefully pull it out. He was doing his best not to tense his body, but his teeth are clenched in pain. I close my eyes for a moment. Everything about this must hurt, he just has a choice. It can hurt having it in, or it can hurt when it comes out. The choice is his. I pull with a little more force. The faster it's out, the faster it can be dealt with. Apparently pulling at it like that is a bad idea.

 

Udo grabs my wrist.  
"Gabi!" He cries out. "D-Don't pull it so fast..."

 

"Sorry...it had to come out though, Udo."

 

He nods.  
"I-I know. Just...take it slow, okay? Please..."

 

I nod slowly.  
"Yeah, okay," I agree. "I'm going to go slow, I'll be careful, but I also need to be able to ignore anything more."

 

He looks up at me.  
"I...I may end up crying out again...but just ignore that and get it done, no matter how much I beg you to stop, don't."

 

"Okay," I say. "It'll be okay."

 

Almost as soon as I've started again, he starts whimpering, and when I've almost fully retracted it so only the sharp point of the blade remains in him, he cries out, when I ignore him, tears fill his eyes. Tears of pain. I can hardly bear the look in his eye. What's happening to me? A month ago I would've done it without a thought. I would've been able to do it without bothering myself with his pain. I wouldn't've really cared about how it made him feel, just that it got out and a comrade could be treated. I would've done what I had to for the sake of my people, I would have maybe exchanged harsh words for his crying over it, but now it's hard for me to bear his pain. Finally it's out.

 

I wash and bandage his wound, then push a strand of his black hair from his face and offer a smile.  
"It's okay now...it's out, I've treated you as best I can, you just need to rest, okay? Everything'll be fine."

 

He nods weakly.  
"I should've been able to protect myself...I know I'm not g-good on the field, but...I was fool today. If I hadn't insisted on setting the traps, this wouldn't've happened, and..." He looks up at me. "I put you in danger too."

 

"Don't stress about that. I'm strong. The difference between me and most of the others is that I'm prepared for anything. I prepared for battle and most of all, to wipe out my enemies. I'm born Eldian, and that's shameful. The Eldians truly are Devils, and our job is to wipe them all out. That's exactly what I'm prepared to do."

 

Udo nods.  
"Same."

 

"Get some rest so you're good for later, okay?"

 

He closes his eyes.  
"Yeah, thanks..." He mumbles. "Sorry for everything."

 

"Don't worry about that. Everything's okay," I say again.

 

He fully closes his eyes and his body relaxes.  
"Thanks..." He says again, his voice quieter.

 

I cover him with my own jacket and walk away. He'll be safe here. He's taken care of and supported me. It's my turn to do the same for him. I smile once more and head off, over the trench again. Oh how the enemy will pay for what they did to him.

 

LATER…

 

I return to check on Udo, breathless from my battle on the field with the same man who had attacked him. It had been worth it. Udo is still on the ground, eyes closed, breathing pattern suggesting that he is asleep. I smile and take his glasses/goggles, setting them next to him. He doesn't need them while he's asleep.

 

However, as soon as I've removed them, he wakes up and fumbles for them.  
"Goggles! Where're my goggles?"

 

I pass them to him.  
"Sorry...you fell asleep and don't need them when you're sleeping."

 

"Gabi..." He whines.

 

I pay his good shoulder.  
"How do you feel?"

 

He flexes his bad shoulder and winces.  
"Well...uhh...not g-good yet," He says.

 

"Well...things have settled down now. I think it'll be calm for a while," I tell him. "We don't have to worry or need you on the field for some time."

 

He visibly relaxes.  
"Okay...good."

 

"Do you think you'll be good enough to travel back in a few days for the speech?" I ask.

 

He shrugs painfully.  
"I assume so. That's still four or five days away, isn't it?"

 

"True," I agree. "Still...sometimes it can take quite some time to recover from a wound like that one."

 

He smiles faintly.  
"I'll be okay for it."

 

THE NEXT DAY…

 

Three more days is the verdict we've been given. Then we can go home. I'm excited to hear our history- is that weird?- and see Lord Tybur. He hasn't come out down here to Liberio for a long time. For three more days though we're stuck in Fort Slava. That's okay though. It's not the worst thing in the world. Sure beats being in Zovia's place, outside the main battles, guarding a mostly unthreatened place, no action whatsoever. For the time, I'm happy where I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be more IC for this one. I hope I didn't do horribly. Thanks for all the support. I don't have many comments, but I can see people are reading this, so thanks. It's really encouraging.
> 
> Forgive my spelling errors. Autocorrect hates me.


	7. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured Falco tries to flee from Fort Slava and is reduced to humiliating himself at a lost battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advance warning: This chapter is weird. Sorry.

FALCO'S P.O.V.

 

We headed out to the battlefield, where war was already raging. Devin cursed under her breath as she sharpened her knife's blade, glaring at anyone who dared to come close. Only Corrin and I could approach her safely.

 

"Stay safe, you two," She ordered.

 

Corrin nodded.  
"I'll do my best."

 

I looked down.  
"So...I've been ordered to stay off the field," I confessed.

 

Devin crossed her arms.  
"By who?" She asked.

 

"My..." I tried to choose a word. "My friend. She was worried about me and made me promise not to go out on the field."

 

"Smart girl," Devin agreed. "She's given you an order then, and you'd better follow it."

 

"I promised I'd do it for her sake," I recalled. "I'm a fool...she just bats her eyes at me and I melt," I muttered.

 

"Does that work with everyone?" She asked.

 

I shook my head.  
"It shouldn't."

 

"So she's special?"

 

I blushed bright red.  
"Y-Yeah...you might say that," I decided.

 

She raised an eyebrow.  
"What'll you do today if not on the field?"

 

I shrugged.  
"I could work on weapons...or maybe I could try and organize plans and dig for traps?"

 

Devin shook her head.  
"Oh no, you don't," She ordered. "Weapons have already been covered and you aren't doing anything that resembles exercise, including digging."

 

"It's just two back wounds that have been treated," I complained.

 

"Exactly. Two wounds in your back. You need a lot of back strength for digging, you're not doing that part. Not today."

 

I huffed.  
"What do you expect me to do then?" I challenged.

 

She stopped sharpening her blade and tested the edge.  
"I expect you to not do anything strenuous and just rest."

 

"I can't sit around doing nothing while my comrades are fighting," I counter. "I'll be a Warrior one day, so that means I have to know how to fight even through pain."

 

She shook her head and sheathed her dagger.  
"No, it means you have to know when to call it. It means you have to learn to take care of yourself."

 

I stared at her.  
"I can't do nothing!"

 

"Yes, you can."

 

"No, I-"

 

"It's just for a day or two."

 

"But-"

 

"Actually...given the timelines, you may as well just go home."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Because the speech is in four days, we're going back in three days, there's no way you'll be able to fight between now and then."

 

"Stop trying to discourage me!"

 

"I'm not trying, you just take everything negatively."

 

"Ow. I do not."

 

"Why're you always so dark and depressed if that's true?"

 

"I have positivity too, you know..."

 

"You should start showing it sometimes."

 

"Devin..."

 

"Just ask to go home. Show that you're injured. They'll let you back, I'm sure."

 

"I don't want to leave my comrades out here...they wouldn't let me go. They'd see it as abandonment and have me sent to Paradis or killed for it!"

 

"Then run away unknown. You can make it back home."

 

"If I'm caught, I'm DEAD!"

 

"Do you want to get home or not?"

 

"Yes, when it's time to go back."

 

"You can't fight, Falco Grice. Get back home before you get hurt worse."

 

"I don't want to get in trouble or leave my comrades at the hands of these people."

 

"You're worried about that girl, if she comes to see you again, aren't you?"

 

"That IS a part of it, but I mean what I say."

 

"Yeah right. This's just about some girl."

 

"So? Some girl? She's...She's special."

 

"Yeah yeah, sure. Whatever. If she comes back, I'll explain that you were sent back because of your injury."

 

"Don't lie to her!"

 

"Fine. I'll tell her exactly what actually happened. She's a tough one, wouldn't she say you're a coward?"

 

"I wouldn't care...as long as she's safe, and I guess not having a reason to sneak out will save her a lot of trouble."

 

"NOW you're thinking. I'll tell her you're fine and had to go home."

 

"Fiiiiiine...I really don't think this is a good idea..."

 

"If you want to stay and die, that's your choice, but I for one would prefer that you get home alive and well."

 

"So would I...but it'd be a challenge to sneak out without getting caught."

 

"You'll be okay. You're fast and strong, as you've always told us."

 

"True...fine. I'll go...if I get caught, I'm blaming you."

 

"Fair enough. Just...don't get caught."

 

"Obviously I'll do my best."

 

"Go, get outta here while they're all busy preparing to go out on the field. We'll cover for you as long as we can."

 

"Thanks...hopefully I'll see you guys later. Corrin...stay safe. Stick with your sister. She's strong enough to save you if you get in trouble."

 

Corrin nodded, eyes shining.  
"Okay Falco! Good luck."

 

I chuckled.  
"I'll need it."

 

They bid me a quick farewell and their good luck wishes for me, which I knew if I meant to pull this off, I would need, and, muttering a prayer, I climbed out the dug-out trench. As Devin had said, the Officers were busy arming themselves and the Cadets, but it wouldn't be long before they realized I was missing. I had to make good time if I planned to get far enough ahead. Corrin offered an encouraging smile and waved when I turned over my shoulder to look at them. If I was caught, it might be the last I ever would see of either of them.

 

LATER…

 

I staggered up the hill. I considered stopping to explain to Gabi, but it'd only take up what little time I had. I felt tears sting my eyes and couldn't help but feel like I was abandoning her more than anyone else, although we weren't even stationed in the same area. Any minute now the Officers would be doing a head count to arm us all up, and that'd be when they'd realize we were missing. I reckoned Devin or Corrin would tell them that I'd died of my wounds, but if I was found later, all three of us would be in pretty bad trouble. I'd get the worst of it though. As if the thoughts of being caught had summoned bad luck, I heard adult voices behind me, close too.

 

"No...he's this way, Officer Davidson," Said a slightly younger man.

 

"As usual, your instincts are on. Fresh footprints," Says the older man, Officer Davidson. "We can still catch up to the little traitor."

 

"What'll we do when we find him?" Asked the younger.

 

"The standard for abandoners, Officer James."

 

"Oh...he's just a kid..."

 

"Kid or not, he walked out on his comrades willing. Devin hesitated. She said he was dead, but another saw him leave. Junior Officer Tomas saw him climb from the trench and head west. He's close."

 

The second Officer pointed up the hill.  
"There! Junior Officer Tomas was right."

 

"Kid, there's nowhere for you to go, you can't hide," Said Officer Davidson. "You commit a crime, you know protocol."

 

I staggered over my own feet in my haste to get down the hill. Downwards was easier than uphill.  
"N-No!" I managed to stammer as I threw myself down the hill, hitting the ground and rolling.

 

The Officers weren't far behind. I landed at the bottom of the hill, shoulder sore and feeling more aware than ever of the bullet wounds in my back, despite knowing I had to keep moving, I could hardly get to my feet. I needed to take a break, just three deep breaths, I told myself. I'll just take enough time to take three deep breaths, then I'd keep going. Sadly, they had been closer than I had anticipated and in that short time, the two Officers had caught up with me. The younger man lunged forward and grabbed my arms in an iron-grip. I struggled but couldn't free myself from the much stronger man's grip. That was it. I'd told her I'd fail, and I had been caught, just as I expected that I would be, given my skills. Well...maybe they wouldn't kill me if they knew who I was, what my rank was and what I might become? Could that fact save me, as it usually did? It wouldn't here, I suspected.

 

"Falco Grice, Squad three. Abandoning your post and forcing your comrades to risk, lying for you," said the older Officer.

 

"I know, sir...I knew that I would be useless...I can't fight because of my injuries, all I'd do is be a useless mouth to feed, and you don't need that," I tried.

 

"As much as your logic works, you have still broken the law," Said Officer Davidson.

 

"You...You don't understand...don't hurt my friends!" I begged. "I know I'm the only one at fault here, and I know what the standard punishment is for those who break the law, especially Eldians."

 

"As usual, you're right. So," He clarified. "You know that as you have abandoned and thus betrayed your own comrades, you cannot be trusted to serve anymore and that you will be offered the choice?"

 

"I knew the first part, but...what's the choice? I never heard about any kind of choice," I tried to recall, but nothing came.

 

"Your punishment is indeed harsh, but it must happen. The status of Honorary Marleyan has already been bought for your family with the service of your brother, that will not change, but they have no need for a traitor like yourself," Said the older man.

 

"I didn't want to leave my comrades behind...I didn't have a choice!" I insisted. "Just don't hurt my friends or brother."

 

"That is not in the plans," Agreed the Officer. "Your punishment will be harsh, but is necessary."

 

"You said...there was a choice. What is it?" I asked.

 

"Go to Paradis and live as a mindless Titan, or die where you stand."

 

"W-Well...neither of these is pleasant. Sir...I have an almost-girlfriend in the other base...she needs me and I need her. I didn't want to abandon, usually I'm good at following the laws. Never before have I broken any. Ask any of the higher-ups if you don't believe me."

 

"Make your choice, Falco."

 

"Of all the crimes and punishments in the world, it has to be certain death for abandonment, even when the person didn't want to do it?" I demanded.

 

"Abandoning your comrades in a time of need could get many people harmed or killed, not to mention the idea that a person who runs away is a coward."

 

"No, a person who runs away is brave for daring to try."

 

"Falco. You can't talk your way out of this one. The only chance you'd have at life would be to go live as a mindless Titan. Even the needle isn't suppose to hurt, from what I hear from the Shifters. There'll be no pain if you choose that path. It's that or die our here."

 

I let my gaze drift towards the gates of the Fort.  
"Will my friends know what's happened to me?"

 

"They will be told," Officer Davidson promised.

 

Tears rolled down my face. I had to think this out tactically. Was there any chance I could be saved? Unlikely.  
"Then...I...I choose...Paradis."

 

"So be it," He agreed. "Officer James, you know what to do with him."

 

Officer James nodded and a moment later I found myself with my arms tied behind my back.  
"Sorry, Falco. I tried to reason with him. I know you're just a kid, but you should've known better."

 

I lowered my eyes.  
"I did know better."

 

"It's too late for you to decide that," Said the older Officer.

 

"Sir...if it's a choice...I'll GLADLY g-go back...and...wounded or not, I'll put myself and my talents on the field, I'll put myself in harm's way if needed. I can protect the younger Cadets and lend the army my strength again. I didn't want to leave, it was suggested I do so by someone who didn't want an injured Cadet out on the field."

 

Officer James glanced at Officer Davidson.  
"I know lies when I see them, sir, and this kid is sincere. He didn't want to leave."

 

Officer Davidson circled us.  
"Then why did you leave?"

 

"Because...they said I wouldn't be any good out here and I might as well go home, where I'd be safer."

 

"You're a good liar, kid. I'll give you that."

 

"I'm not lying, sir. I swear by my own life!"

 

"Officer James, do you believe him?"

 

Officer James nodded.  
"I very much do, sir."

 

The older Officer examined me.  
"We'll send you back to the field. You had better keep your word, or it will be death where you stand, no questions asked."

 

I nodded.  
"Understood."

 

"Officer James will accompany you, no funny business."

 

"Yessir. There's nothing to fear from me. I'm a good guy."

 

"Tell that to the General."

 

LATER…

 

The General, as said, had been informed. He locked his eyes on me accusingly.  
"I've heard you tried and failed abandonment. What was your reasoning?"

 

"I'm injured. My friends didn't want me on the field with three bullet wounds, and they said there's no way I'd be getting on the field before Lord Tybur's speech in a few days," I explained.

 

"While that reasoning would normally have been logical, there are few excuses for abandonment and that is not one of them. The fact you weren't sent to Paradis means you're a lucky man," He said.

 

I nodded.  
"I know, sir...I promise you, never again. I didn't want to run away in the first place, and I'll never try it again. I'm staying to protect my younger comrades, as any good Warrior would do."

 

He dipped his head curtly to me.  
"Yes. We know each and every one of the Officers, soldiers and Cadets who come to our ranks, and I would expect nothing less from you, Falco Grice, than the undying loyalty you've always had for our people."

 

"It will continue to be so, General. I swear it. I'm never running away. That's...not part of me. If I'm afraid to die, fine. If I die, I'll die on he field, protecting my friends, rather than as a punishment for a crime."

 

"Good. That is a relief to hear. Keep in mind that you're now under close watch by Officer Davidson. Now go and show us that you can keep your word."

 

"Yes sir! Of course, and I understand the circumstances that cause me to be placed under careful watch. Thank you for allowing me back."

 

The General had dismissed me and I couldn't help but count my lucky stars. I'd never been the lucky one. That was Colt, but maybe my luck was turning. Despite having made my choice, I was alive, not a mindless Titan and back on the field with my friends and comrades, rather than dead. I felt overwhelming relief for that. I slid back into the trench, wincing as I could tell the rough sides had torn the bandages off my new wounds. However, they'd been treated well and my clothes were thick enough to mostly protect me from any damage I might've otherwise taken. My return was much to the shock of both Devin and Corrin, who for a moment stared at me with blank expressions, as if they could hardly believe I had dared to come back, especially after they had lied for me. Devin's expression changed to disbelief and frustration, but there was also a hint of relief in it. Corrin, on the other hand, was much more open about his joy that I had returned and was alive and well.

 

"Falco! They didn't catch you? Why'd you come back?" He asked, though did run up to crush me in a hug.

 

I patted his back awkwardly.  
"They did catch me. Thanks for trying, but they noticed it was off and came after me. They offered me the choice of Paradis or instant death...I explained I'd never wanted to go and pleaded that they return me. They did, as you can see, but I'm under careful watch now."

 

Corrin refused to let go.  
"I'm glad you're not dead."

 

Devin tugged her brother off.  
"For eleven years old you're a bit childish..." She met my eyes. "You'll have to forgive him. You may not have been gone long, but as soon as you'd gone, he started missing you. Cried at the though of you being found."

 

I ruffled the younger boy's hair.  
"Remember? I'm your war hero. Heroes don't let themselves get beat."

 

His eyes glowed.  
"You accept you're a hero now?" He asked hopefully.

 

"If I'm really that important to you."

 

Devin patted my shoulder.  
"You're his entire world, Falco. He talks about you incessantly, praises you highly for your victories and your strength on the field. Talks about you like you're an idol, rather than a person. He basically worships you."

 

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm not really worth worshipping...I was never meant to be a hero, I'm his though, apparently, so I guess that works...and I'm most definitely a person, and an imperfect person with flaws and challenges, just like anyone else."

 

"He doesn't seem to think you're anything less than perfect. If I didn't know better, I would say the guy had a crush on you."

 

"I rather doubt that," I muttered. "I'm his hero and idol or whatever, but I'm pretty sure your little brother isn't into me."

 

Corrin had been paying attention to our conversation, but as the topic was brought up, he busied himself. In response to his sister's words, looking rather awkwardly at us just for a moment, Corrin busied himself with his knife, humming a quiet tune to himself. Devin smirked at her little brother, then a suddenly surprised look crossed her face.

 

"Wow...maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he IS into you..." She muttered. "You said that girl wasn't your lover, right?"

 

"Right. I wish though."

 

"Ah...well, do you have a chance with her?"

 

"I don't know. I love her, I know that...but one of us will become the Armoured Titan and have to go on these Missions and operations, so we'd be separated."

 

"Hmmm...maybe you should have a word with Corrin then, if he worships and loves you so much."

 

"Uhhh...when you say have a word, I do hope you're not implying to flirt."

 

"No, not unless you WANT to, of course. That part is all up to you," Her smirks says otherwise.

 

"Fine," I agreed. Then I left her side and walked over to join Corrin. "Hey, what's up? I heard you got worried."

 

Corrin's head snapped up.  
"Oh yeah...I was worried right after you left that we'd made the wrong choice telling you to go off like that. I was worried you'd be caught and I'd never see you again..."

 

I ruffled his hair.  
"Don't worry. I've survived various situations. This one was no different."

 

He looked up at me.  
"Really? No different? Wow. No matter WHAT you do it's amazing!"

 

"Heh...not really..."

 

Devin marched over and took my arm.  
"Come on guys. The enemy is coming."

 

Corrin narrowed his eyes.  
"Let's go get them!"

 

THAT NIGHT…

 

The sun had set when we finished and the battle broke for the days, both parties retreating for the night. Breathing heavily, I made my way into the room, Corrin supporting my weight. His eyes shone with both respect and concern and I realized for the first time that in three days, when we returned home and separated into our groups again, Corrin would be mostly alone and I would kind of miss the guy. I'd drop by his group's base someday and talk awhile, perhaps. Yeah...that would be nice.

 

"Get some sleep," He urged me. "You tired yourself out, didn't you?"

 

I nodded.  
"Sure did."

 

"At least you weren't hurt worse," He said, then proceeded to place a hand lightly over the first wound on my back.

 

It still stung a little and I winced.  
"Ow...Corrin, what the heck?"

 

"Devin showed me how," He muttered.

 

"How to do what?" I demanded.

 

"Re-treat a wound...it's been a day or two since yours was first taken care of. It's time for the bandages to be changed," He declared.

 

"You don't have to do this for me..." I muttered. "I can take care of myself with what I've got, unless it comes into contact with something, it's fine..."

 

"Exactly. If it comes into contact with something. We have to fix that. Now are you going to let me treat you, or what?" He asked.

 

"Why me?" I groaned.

 

He pouted.  
"Are you upset that it's me? I wanted to be more useful, and since I'm small and a bit shy, I'm not the best on the field. I thought maybe that my sister could teach me to be a medic...and I need practice, and you're almost healed...I thought I could finish the final treatment on you."

 

I took off my shirt to reveal the wounds.  
"Okay, go for it. Just...be careful, okay?"

 

He nodded.  
"I promise!"

 

His tone sounded so excited. Poor guy didn't seem to think much of himself, so he was glad to be able to prove himself useful in whatever way he possible could. So saying, the boy quickly got to work, and it only stung a little, surprisingly enough. Finally he had re-bandaged me and sat himself aside, surveying his work and nodding.

 

"Hey, not bad," I managed. "Good work."

 

He beamed.  
"Thanks! Now we should both probably get some sleep."

 

"True. Hey Corrin? Thanks. For everything."

 

THE NEXT DAY…

 

Out on the field, things were harsh. People were actually ON the field today, rather than hiding in the trenches from the gunmen. The shiny metal of knives glinted in the sunlight peaking from behind the clouds and handguns were drawn. Better than the constant fire, but I would admit that after three bullets in one week, I had begun to develop a fear of guns and bullets, even the few times when I was the one who was using them.

My opponent of the moment was also a Cadet, it seemed, though one of the older ones, maybe Colt's age, fifteen or sixteen would be my guess. The only reason I could safely say he was a Cadet was due to the slight differences on his uniform from a fully-trained Officer's. His weapon of choice was a knife. Good. I could handle this. I drew out my own and held it up in front of me. His hazel eyes locked with mine, he would not back down. I knew that look. It was a look I'd seen many times in the eyes of the Braun cousins. We circled each other, analyzing our options. Given his stance, my options were limited. On top of being an older Cadet, it also meant he had more experience and thus more skill. He knew exactly where and what his weak spots were and how to defend them. This also meant he knew where my natural weak spots were. My greatest worry was the bullet wound still recovering in my chest, and the wounds in my back. If he was given access to that, he could most certainly turn it to his advantage with ease, and from there, it would be hard for me to react. The look on his face when his eyes met mine told me that he knew exactly what I had been thinking.

Honestly, that thought kind of terrified me. I needed to be able to get home to my friends and family, and to the man who needed my help so often, Mr. Eren Kruger, a man with physical challenges, I'd done little things for him, but he still seemed to need my help, and you know...it felt good to be needed. I had to get home, which meant that under NO circumstances could I allow my opponent to read me so easily. It terrified me, how he could. If he understood what I was thinking, could he anticipate my movements? I knew I could learn an opponent's style from watching them, thus the only logical tactic for me to use would be to frequently change my attack style.

 

"I know why you're thinking, kid, don't try to pull anything."

 

I raised my eyes to meet his.  
"I'm no child, my name is Falco Grice, I'll be the one to inherit the Armoured Titan," Sometimes it worked to make my opponent back off, knowing that those training for a Titan were either highly skilled or undergoing extensive training.

 

The boy just laughed.  
"You? You are a child."

 

I clenched the handle of my dagger.  
"I'm not, nor am I a weakling or a joke as you seem to think I am," I growled.

 

He spread his arms.  
"By all means, try."

 

I lunged at him, but I have underestimated his power. As soon as I got within arm's reach, he raised his own weapon to block my first attack, using its force to thrust me backwards. I'd seen my comrades fall and I myself had been hurt too many times for my liking. For some, injuries marked their bravery in battle, and I could understand that to a degree, but after a while, it becomes old. That was the point I had reached. I was done being beat up. I clenched my teeth and ran at him again, at the last minute dropping to my knees and stabbing him in the thigh. He had clearly prepared for a direct attack to the chest, neck or shoulder, a more logical and common place due to the possibility of creating a fatality. My attack was only meant to harm him, prove a point. His blood trickled down the pant leg and onto my hand. I straightened and showed him the fallen blood.

 

He winced and shifted his leg back.  
"You're stronger than I'd expected."

 

"That's what I said. I'm not a child," I repeated.

 

"How old are you anyway?" He demanded.

 

"I'll be thirteen next month," I told him.

 

He laughed in response.  
"Really? You? Thirteen? You look no older than nine or ten!"

 

I felt a pang of anger. I'd always been compared to a child.  
"Looks can be deceiving," Was the only thing I had to say.

 

"You also don't look like someone who should be on the field."

 

I crossed my arms.  
"And why not?"

 

He pointed at the bandage sticking out from my torn shirt.  
"Looks like you've been wounded recently, and I heard a friend of yours saying you had taken two bullets to the back. You really should be resting, not fighting. Coming out here while injured...as a potential Warrior, you of all people should know how high the risk of death is when you decide to engage in fighting while you're already recovering from a wound. I'm impressed by both your courage to get up here and fight and also your stupidity."

 

I narrowed my eyes.  
"Don't mess with me. Why're you talking about the bad idea of fighting wounded while you're bleeding from the thigh?"

 

"That one's on you. You can't expect to get out of a fight without at least one injury. In all honesty, all you are is a minor annoyance."

 

I gripped my weapon so tightly that my knuckles turned white.  
"Minor annoyance? If all I'm ever going to be is an annoyance, I'll try to become a significant annoyance."

 

He laughed again.  
"Good luck with that. I'll strike you down before that could ever happen, and don't think that I'm going to spare you just because you're a kid OR a high-ranked Cadet. They'd find someone new for the Armoured Titan, I'm sure. Once I've brought you to the ground, the only way you might have a chance to escape would be to go on one knee and beg for mercy," He hissed.

 

I glared at him.  
"I'd never."

 

"Let's see if you change your mind when you're about to die," He suggested. "There's no shame in asking for your life to be spared, you know...and some of your opponents might take enough pleasure in it to actually let you walk away."

 

"Would you, or would it just be a way to humiliate me one more time before I die?" I challenged.

 

"Depends on what kind of mood I'm in," He explained, shrugging.

 

"Then I'd better not risk it. I'll return and continue my training. I refuse to die here," I declared. I'd fight as long as I could.

 

We engaged in battle, slicing and slashing, dodging and rolling out of the way. Both of us ended up with various scrapes and little cuts, nothing a real fighter couldn't handle. I'd faced worse, still, I could feel my strength and energy was beginning to ebb away. No...I couldn't give up now. I had a feeling this guy was serious. If I gave up or tried to take a break, he would kill me in a heartbeat, no questions asked. I wouldn't let it happen. I raised my blade with a shaky hand and made a weak strike to my opponent's arm, which was easily blocked. He could tell I was losing, we both knew. He took advantage of this to deal a strong strike to my wrist which sent my blade apart from me and left my wrist aching and bloodied. Then he proceeded to kick me to the ground.

 

"It's over, Falco," He declared. "You've lost."

 

I stared up at him.  
"Not until I'm dead."

 

"War is always about who wins, and if your being alive means you haven't lost, I need to fix that, don't I?" My opponent threatened.

 

I scrambled backwards, only managing to fall flat on my back.  
"Oww..." I groaned. Everything hurt. All my scratches and cuts seemed to sting more now as well.

 

"Are you going to insist on trying to get up again?" He asked.

 

I glared up at him.  
"As much as I'd like to say yes, I don't think that is physically possible," I stated, pointing at his knife, aimed at me, then at myself, sprawled on the ground.

 

He laughed.  
"Right, that."

 

I narrowed my eyes and tried to reach for my weapon, only a few inches away.  
"You've really got to start paying more attention to your strategies though."

 

He kicked it away from me again.  
"Because of that just now, you mean?"

 

My shoulders went limp and I felt the pain again.  
"Yes..."

 

He crossed his arms.  
"You know when you've been beat. What comes now?"

 

"I...I can't do anything," I realized bitterly.

 

"War is a matter of life and death. Are you going to beg for your life to be spared, or will you take it laying down?"

 

I clenched my teeth. Humiliating as it was, what choice did I have? It would be more shameful to give up.  
"Fine, as you wish," I hissed. Gabi would probably hear about this. Great.

 

He uncrossed his arms, eyes locking with mine.  
"You're actually going to do it?" He looked surprised.

 

"What choice do I have but to beg?" I asked. "It's what you asked for."

 

"True," He agreed with a growing smirk. His attitude had already gotten to me. I clenched my teeth at his cocky attitude. The fact that I'd have to give in to THIS was the worst part of all about it.

 

I painfully raised myself up until I was kneeling on one knee.  
"As you've said...th-the only chance I'd have to escape would be...to beg for mercy, and so...I must give my reasoning too. Please...I need to get home...I'm not a regular Cadet, I'm a candidate for the Armoured Titan, my people, family and friends...they need me. I...I don't want to die, nobody does...but I have so much more that I still have to do...I have to protect Gabi, return home to my brother..." It wasn't even an act, tears fell down my face. I was scared of how it would turn out. "You defeated me, I am weaponless and shaking, I'm completely at your mercy. So...I'm here, begging you for my life...begging that you let me go, spare me and let me return home...so I beg of the stronger man to spare my life." I raised my eyes up to his. "Please..."

 

In the light of the sun, his eyes seemed almost to glow.  
"I've never heard someone say they'd gone into being a Cadet so they could protect someone. Who is this Gabi?"

 

I silently cursed at myself.  
"She's...a friend of mine," I said. Seeing the look in his eyes, I shook my head, eyes wide. "No, please! Don't harm her...I don't care if you take my life instead when it comes to her, but don't hurt Gabi!"

 

"You were just begging for your life, now you're willing to give it up for her sake? I'll warn you, depending on your foe, that can be a fatal mistake, some might take advantage of that to finish you," He warned.

 

I dragged my eyes up to meet his.  
"Are...y-you one of those people?"

 

He sheathed his dagger.  
"No," He assured me. "There are different kinds of people in this world, I'm not one of the cruel ones."

 

"Yet you were going to kill me unless I turned myself into a mess."

 

"War is complicated, I don't MIND staining my hands with blood, but I'd rather not kill needlessly. I also need to know I'm not going to be literally backstabbed though."

 

"No...I understand that. I've been there...if anything, I should be afraid of you letting me walk away. Last time someone let me walk out I ended up with two bullets in my back."

 

"I'll let you go free to your girlfriend and brother-"

 

"I don't have a girlfriend."

 

"Whatever. I'll let you go back to them, but don't ever underestimate your opponents, and if you attack me or my comrades as I let you walk away, I'm going after your girl."

 

I held up my hands.  
"I'm not going to," I promised, keeping my eyes on his weapon.

 

He took his dagger and threw it to the ground.  
"I know you're scared I'll take you out once you've turned your back. A reasonable fear, but if I had really wanted to kill you, I would've already. Get out of here."

 

I didn't need to be told twice. I knew when it was time to get out. I'd done what he'd asked and humiliated myself, the words would probably hear about it now, but in the moment, I didn't care. I needed to escape. I nodded and scrambled to my feet, running from the place as fast as I could, not even bothering to retrieve my knife. I made for the trench, I could hide, rest a while and restock on weaponry. At least, that had been the plan, but life does like to throw little things at us in the most unexpected places. Before I could make it to the trench, I heard a voice cry out from a little ways behind me and spun around at the sound of someone crying my name.

 

"Falco-!"

 

I turned and stared.  
"Corrin?" I demanded.

 

He was trapped by a girl maybe eighteen or nineteen.  
"Help! I lost track of Devin and now I'm going to die..."

 

I changed course.  
"No, you're not."

 

His eyes filled with tears.  
"Help...her knife hurts..."

 

I glared at the young woman.  
"Let go of him, now."

 

She smirked.  
"Why should I release the enemy? He was the one to attack me."

 

"Falco, she's right, but please...help!"

 

I nodded.  
"Of course. You're my comrade, not her. You weren't in the wrong."

 

The woman pressed her knife to Corrin's throat.  
"One step closer, Cadet, and I swear to god I'll-"

 

I glared at her.  
"Don't do it," I warned. "Do it and you'll pay."

 

She shrugged.  
"So sue me. I'm one of their best fighters. Can you say the same?"

 

"No, but I'm a master escape artist," Not an entire lie, I'd gotten out of tough situations, only a half-truth, for I'd also gotten myself INTO tough situations in the first place. "I could fight you, I'm not a bad fighter, but if it came down to it, I could easily escape."

 

She eyed me.  
"How, without a weapon?" She pushed. "I saw you just now, I saw that he knocked your weapon away and made you beg for your life, then like the coward you are, you ran without getting your weapon back."

 

Corrin's eyes widened.  
"You were in such a bad situation you were reduced to begging for mercy? You?"

 

I lowered my eyes, my voice lowering to a growl.  
"Yes, don't you DARE tell a soul. It's embarrassing."

 

"I promise I won't!" He vowed.

 

I stepped right up to them. I was angry at this woman.  
"I demand that you release him this instant, he's just a kid. You can't kill a kid."

 

Her cold grey eyes fixed on me.  
"All's fair in love and war."

 

"No, he's a kid! Look...face me instead, Corrin can't do anything to you...I'm more of a challenge."

 

"You'd rather die yourself than see him dead?"

 

I squared my shoulders.  
"If that's what it takes."

 

She let Corrin free.  
"Fine, Cadet. As you wish," She agreed. Then she smirked, stepping forward and brushing her hand along the side of my face. "You're so young...yet so brave. I feel kind of guilty to have to finish off someone like you."

 

I brushed her off.  
"You won't get a chance to."

 

"You're so confident in your abilities," She noticed. "You're nothing, yet you think you're so special."

 

"I am," I argued. "My name is Falco Grice, I'm a candidate to inherit the Armoured Titan of the Marley."

 

She froze where she was.  
"You're under special training then," She guessed. "Is that why against so many battles and with so many wounds, you're still standing?"

 

I nodded, narrowing my eyes.  
"You can fight me if you want. My advice would be to go. Save yourself."

 

She backed away and held up her dagger protectively in front of her.  
"No...I think I'll take your piece of advice for now. I don't have a death wish."

 

"Good," I said. "If you think this is a trick, ask anyone around you and they'll tell you the same thing I just did."

 

She nodded.  
"Don't you dare backstab me when I walk away from this."

 

I gave the traditional salute.  
"I'm an honourable man, I won't attack you," I assured her.

 

She hurried away. I was glad I wouldn't have to fight, though she kept her eyes on me until she was far away.  
"Stay away from me," She ordered just before she vanished from sight.

 

Corrin stared at me again with that admiration in his eyes.  
"You saved me...You can make her back off just by telling her who you are? That's awesome!"

 

I looked away.  
"I'm not strong. All I've got going for me is my status."

 

He hugged me.  
"You saved me though."

 

"Come on...let's get back to the shelter. We both need to rest."

 

"Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to I'm A Bird for the comments! They're really encouraging, so this's for you!


	8. Speech, Speech!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cadets return in time for Lord Tybur's speech, and things DEFINITELY don't go as planned. Falco and Gabi takes things to an entirely different level and end up with a mistake they wish they had taken precautions on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors this thing has. I'm on a roll and want to get it out there. This chapter is NOT spoiler-free up until chapter 101, as a warning. The events of the speech are altered just slightly for a more definite answer.
> 
> Also, if I recall correctly (it's been a while since I wrote this) this is the first chapter with smut and all. The sexual stuff is pretty long, you can skim or skip if you want to though. In all honesty I'm fairly self-conscious of my writing in this one simply because of the sexual stuff, so I apologize if it's unrealistic/not good.

GABI'S P.O.V.

 

The sun is what wakes me that morning. Finally a sunny day, rather than the dark clouds we've had recently, what a relief! I wish I could sleep in more though, but Udo's up bright and early, an excited gleam in his eye. He stands outside, looking as though he's been waiting for me, so I quickly slide on my heavy jacket and go to join him.

 

"Hi! What's up?" I ask. "How're you feeling?"

 

He shrugs.  
"Better," He says. "You remember, right?"

 

I raise an eyebrow.  
"Remember what?"

 

"What's happening today?" He asks.

 

I wave my hand dismissively.  
"Yeah, I remember. Reiner'll be here any minute to get us."

 

Udo shakes his head.  
"No...he's with Galliard and Pieck. All the Cadets are heading back today. Our time on the field has done them all good. We're going back for the speech and we don't have to come back to this place afterwards."

 

I breathe a sigh of relief.  
"As much as I love proving myself, I'll be glad to stop fighting for a while and get back to a regular schedule."

 

He laughs.  
"Me too," He agrees.

 

I glance at the Officers who're supervising us.  
"So...how long until we head back, do you think?"

 

Udo shrugs.  
"Soon?"

 

"Are you good enough to travel?" I ask, worried that his injury may slow him down.

 

He tested his shoulder.  
"Yeah...I should be okay. I've had two days to rest it."

 

"Sometimes that's not enough."

 

He shakes his head.  
"Don't worry so much. I'm fine. What about you?"

 

I tie my hair into it's usual style, ponytail, hair away from my forehead with a strand hanging on either side.  
"I'm all good. I've so far managed to avoid getting hurt TOO badly."

 

He stares at me.  
"You were in the thick of the fighting, weren't you?"

 

"Yeah. So? Everyone here has injures, mine just aren't major."

 

"Fair...I worry about you."

 

"Don't worry...I'm fine."

 

"Okay then..."

 

"Are you excited for the speech?"

 

"Lord Tybur's finally showing himself...everyone's been hoping he would soon."

 

"True. He's coming personally to deliver the speech, that'll be awesome!"

 

"We'll learn the history of the Titans and...maybe why people hate us so much."

 

"That's be good. I want to understand the origin of the Titans. The mindless ones aren't any good."

 

"True...maybe one day we won't need to use the power of the nine Titans anymore either...that'd be good."

 

"Come on...just get your stuff packed up and ready so we don't waste any time."

 

"I did. Water bottle, dagger, medical supplies, coat and hat."

 

"That's all?"

 

"Yeah...what about you?"

 

"All that- minus the medical supplies- plus extra sweaters, a backpack and some energy bars."

 

"Energy bars? Why...?"

 

"Don't ask."

 

"Fine..."

 

The General stands and shouts at the top of his lungs.  
"Cadets! We return home now, prepare yourself and be ready to move in ten minutes."

 

Udo's dark brown eyes shine with excitement.  
"I can't wait to go back home!" He exclaims.

 

I ruffle his hair.  
"Hey, me too!"

 

"I don't know how Reiner did it for five or six YEARS, but he did...we couldn't spend a week without getting homesick..."

 

"Reiner's resilient, he's a Braun."

 

"So are you."

 

"That's why I haven't broken down."

 

"Good thing we're going home before you do."

 

"Shut up."

 

"You know you don't hate me that much."

 

"God dammit, Udo..."

 

"Bullseye."

 

The Cadets follow the Officers. We're heading for home! It's only been a few days, but it's felt like weeks. I'm more glad than ever that- even if separated from Zovia and Falco- I've had Udo by my side. It's been a good experience for me too, getting to know him from someone other than a scared kid who does medical stuff and can't fight worth shit. He's a good guy, braver than anyone could think by just looking at him, he really does care for his comrades and friends and is a sensitive guy. I can appreciate that. We march in silence home.

 

LATER…

 

The Officers order us to bed before the big speech tomorrow. So many people are excited, and I'm not an exception myself. We're going to actually see Lord Tybur and learn about our people, our places in the world and most importantly, the power of the nine Titans and how they came to be. I can't sleep, I'm excited and curious, so rather than sleeping, I stand outside and stare up at the stars peeking out from behind the mist and clouds.

 

Udo comes to join me.  
"You really should get some sleep..."

 

I glance at him from the corner of my eye.  
"Why're you still awake? Weren't you suppose to be asleep?"

 

He shrugs and sits down.  
"I guess. So were you," He points out.

 

I sigh and sit next to him.  
"Yeah...fair point. Why'd you come out here though?"

 

He adjusts his goggles.  
"I could ask you the same thing. I came here to tell you to sleep."

 

I gaze overhead.  
"I came to watch the stars, one day I want to be able to navigate using astronomy."

 

"Why?" He wonders.

 

"I just...feel it could become important, useful."

 

"I could help...I know a thing or two in that area."

 

"You could? Really? That would be awesome!"

 

"Y-Yeah...no problem. We can start working on some stuff if our free time after the speech if you want."

 

"Sounds great!"

 

"Okay, so now that that's settled, will you PLEASE go inside and sleep?"

 

"Do I have to?"

 

"Only if you want to be awake for the duration of the speech today. It's midnight now."

 

"Right...that. Fine. You sleep too, okay?"

 

"I will, just as soon as I'm sure you're not sneaking out again."

 

"Fiiiine..."

 

THE NEXT DAY…

 

The people begin filing into their seats. I count the people I know. Zeke sits on the end of the bench. Galliard is sitting next to Pieck, who's giving Zovia a shoulder massage, Udo and I take our seats together and I at once begin to worry. There must be two hundred people here, maybe more, but of them, I can't see Reiner or Falco anywhere.

 

"Hey...do you guys think Reiner and Falco are okay?" I ask.

 

Udo puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sure they're fine," He tells me.

 

Zovia rolls her eyes.  
"Falco's always getting in trouble. My guess, he's gone off and made trouble, Reiner went to find him. They'll be here."

 

I fidget with the Eldian armband.  
"Well...I sure hope so."

 

"Why? I mean...I know Reiner-San is your cousin, but Falco? Is Falco special?" She asks, smirking.

 

I cross my arms and huff.  
"What if I told you yes?"

 

"Then I'd have a reason to laugh."

 

"Fine," I say. "No."

 

Udo raises a thin eyebrow.  
"Even though you kissed him?"

 

I refuse to meet anyone's eyes.  
"Fine..."

 

Zovia smirks.  
"Oh my...and I thought he was obvious enough himself..."

 

I glare at her.  
"Shut up. It's not like you're the best at hiding your crush."

 

Zovia narrows her eyes.  
"Except I don't have one."

 

I flick my eyes towards Udo, then see her watching us, eyes mostly on our black-haired friend. I smirk.  
"Are you absolutely sure of that?" I ask.

 

Zovia crosses her arms.  
"Yep."

 

I can't help what sounds like an evil giggle.  
"So...if I said what I think's up to Udo-"

 

She lunges forward and grabs my wrist with a surprisingly strong grip.  
"Don't you dare! Don't you even dare THINK about it, Gabi Braun!"

 

I can't help a laugh.  
"Called it. Bullseye."

 

She freezes, realizing it was a trap, then releases me and groans.  
"Well...I guess that's out there now, isn't it?" She sighs.

 

I pay her shoulder.  
"It's okay. I didn't want to come forward with my crush on Falco either."

 

Zovia snorts.  
"I still think the fact that it was him, out of all the men in the world, is a bit funny."

 

"Why? He's brave, yet sensitive to others, strong physically and mentally- not as much as me, obviously- and he's also funny and a bit quirky."

 

"He's weird...and his sensitivity to others makes him virtually useless on the field...and he's your biggest competitor for the Armoured Titan. Having this pointed out, you tell us. Of ALL the men in the world you could have- funny, smart and attractive girl you are- you would choose Falco Grice?" She says his name with distain.

 

"Why is that your business? Falco's a good guy...unlike you, he's able to understand others, he's sensitive to them and their needs," I glare at her "HE actually cares about how the other people around him feel."

 

Her pale eyes avert.  
"That hurts me, Gabi. It really does."

 

"So sue me."

 

Lord Tybur walks onto the stage, long blond hair running down his back, dressed in elaborate beige robes with drooping sleeves. He looks so confident I wonder if he's done this a million times, though I know he hasn't, as he hasn't been seen for several years is what we're told. The speech begins and Falco is still nowhere to be seen. I tap my foot impatiently. I'll never admit it out loud, but I have to admit it to myself. It'd be a lie if I said that if Falco was here and next to me, I'd want to just curl up against him, hold his hand and put my head on his shoulder while Lord Tybur gives the speech. Why am I acting like this? This is totally not my style. I'm competitive and independent and don't need anyone but Reiner! Now I need Udo's friendship and CONSTANTLY want Falco near. I always want to have him right next to me, I want to hold his hand or listen to his heartbeat or even more, and a bit embarrassing, I keep wanting to kiss him. It's like I NEED him. What have I been reduced to? Love makes people weak! It's certainly done me no favours, and in the meantime, I'm stuck worrying about him rather than learning from the speech everyone's been so excited for. Udo taps my arm and gestures to where the speech is being given. I don't tell him my worries for Falco and Reiner, but it's always on my mind, even as we listen to Lord Tybur. I can't help but wonder, where are Falco and Reiner and are they okay? They have been gone an awfully long time, now that I've stopped to think about it.

 

"…Nine Titans. They say it's an honour to hold one of them, to bear a part of Ymir Fritz's soul. However, it has been a known fact that to possess a Titan makes one the enemy of the people of Eldia. Many of them retreated behind three Walls which they named after their goddess Ymir Fritz's daughters: Maria, Rose and Sina."

 

Lord Tybur pauses to see the reaction of his people. There comes a collective gasp of surprise from the crowd. We'd all known that the people behind those three Walls hated our people, Reiner had told me all about it and used Bertholt Hoover's death as proof. The fact that they'd name their home after the sacred goddess's daughters? Such a terrible insult! The Eldian devils! By all legal means, I'm no different, born an Eldian. Remembering this fact, I fidget with my armband. I hate it so much. Despite having been born to them, I am not one. I will be a Warrior of the Marley! People will almost certainly always look down on me due to my heritage, I may face abuse sometimes, but I will always have the Marley in my heart. Some people get to the point where they're not looked down on. People like my cousin, who had become Deputy, people like Warchief Jaeger. Hell, the high-ranking officers even show a degree of respect for Falco's older brother. I could become like them one day, but only if I become a Warrior. That's yet another reason why I HAVE to beat Falco. I don't want people to look down on me as less than them for the rest of my living days. It could grow to become hell. I overheard them once. Reiner told Falco to protect me, save me, unaware that that was already the reason Falco had remained with the Cadets. Reiner doesn't trust me enough to give me the Armoured Titan's power. Not yet. He WANTS Falco to beat me so I cannot inherit it from him...Falco said he would do anything and everything he could to keep me safe and proceeded to tell Reiner that that was why he was there in the first place, to keep me safe from harm. Had I had my crush on him admitted to myself at the time, I might've found his attempts to protect me sweet or endearing, but in my state at the time, and now I'm stuck with what happened then, I had found it insulting and had wanted to hit him. I honestly don't remember if I did. I do remember long-distance running, the first time he'd ever beat me, and I demanded why he worked so hard, when his family would already be Honorary Marleyans because of his older brother. When he had told me straight out that it was for my sake, I had frozen up a moment, then stared at him in disgust and yelled/asked him about how it was that he was getting in my way for my own sake, he didn't bother to answer.

 

"I know that the reign of the Titans MUST end. I have the secrets, but I can't do it alone, so I ask you now to lend me your strength, so we might see a brighter future and live it out together!"

 

His voice is clear and confident. Cheers rise from the crowd at the nobleman's request. Lord Tybur certainly speaks well, I'll give him that. He's a natural at what he does! Seeing the reactions and faces of the people in the crowd, I can see clearly that he's already winning them over, and he hasn't been speaking for all that long either.

 

His eyes darken.  
"Now comes some news I wish I was not the one to have it spread, but someone must say it, and I stand before you now as one of the people who the news first reached, disturbing and dark news, for there is a stranger who will come to us one day, when he finds us. I have been told of a man meant to oppose us. They say Eren Jaeger will be the destroyer of us all. They say he will come and that when he does, unless we are prepared, there's not a chance for our survival, so prepare yourself. This is why this all must stop. They say he is nearby, and should he emerge, it will be our job to stop him with all our strength, as he is our only true enemy, our downfall if we should fail, for we live our lives. I didn't ask to be born. Sometimes, I feel it is a curse, but now that I'm here, I don't want to die, I need to live, like any of you. I have jobs to do, people I love and a home to protect. I need to live to do all that, and I need to live because..." He pauses to take a deep breath and his voice rings out even more clearly than before. "I need to live because I was born into this world, and I'll now do my duties! I hope that you'll follow me in my journey and make it not only mine, but our adventure." 

 

Applause from the audience, I add mine halfheartedly, though his warnings and information is very good to know and interesting, if I do say so myself. I'm just distracted. Such a shame, given how excited I'd been. He looks as if he's about to say something else when the building erupts. The stage is destroyed and to the horror of all the onlookers, Tybur is flung into the air, his blood spilling across the ground, his limbs bent at odd, unnatural angles. The crowd gasps and screams in horror. A giant form erupts from the now-destroyed building and I see it take the shape of the Attack Titan. He's here. Eren Jaeger himself is here, in our midst, just as Lord Tybur had said he would be soon, this wasn't what we had expected when he had said soon. It isn't long before a young woman in the background on the stage transforms into the Warhammer Titan, the mask encasing and protecting her face, a cool design that one is. Seats are overturned and people trip over themselves, panicking. How quickly things can change in just a instant. People scream and sob and begin scrambling over their friends and family in their haste to escape. It's turned into chaos. Eren...he was in that basement room under the stage. The fact that he had his transformation suggests there might've been someone else down there with him, triggering or harming him to get him to this stage. Someone else down there...the cities were empty, the shops and buildings were all closed down during the speech. Reiner and Falco are still missing. Oh god no...if they were with Eren down there, Reiner's probably alive but injured, and that's only because he's still the Armoured Titan, and Falco...is still a regular human. If the building had collapsed, debris would have landed on top of him and crushed him. My heart nearly stops at the thought of him dead on the floor, never again to walk this earth with us. We're a group of four, not three, a group needs ALL it's members. As it turned out, that fear is only a taste of what the world has in store for us. The Attack Titan jumps up and throws itself at the Warhammer Titan, breaking pavement and sending large chunks or rocks and debris everywhere. One giant rock lands near us and I'm knocked from my seat by the force of it. I lay on the ground for a moment, coughing and clearing my eyes from the dust and dirt sent up by the rock's landing. At once Colt is at our sides, hauling me and Udo to our feet, eyes darting around frantically. Looking for brother, no doubt. Falco means more to him than anyone or anything. Something isn't right though. There's an absence of a presence, like someone or something is missing and shouldn't be. I flick my eyes around, taking in the horrid scene around me. Blood of crushed soldiers and Officers is everywhere, people scream and run away from the stage, we have to duck away to the side in order to avoid getting trampled, but as I scan the area, my eyes fall on the giant rock that had knocked us off our feet and a strong sense of foreboding comes over me. From. A. Rock. Upon closer examination, I understand things better, why I hate the rock so much, why there's a missing presence. Someone is under there, someone was completely crushed from the waist up by the rock. Given the location of said person as well as the skirt and boots, I can safely assume who it is and, although I'd never been her biggest fan in the first place, the sight in front of us fills me with horror and grief. I know it's too late already and later I would wish I had never called out. If I had left it, maybe things could have been better and we could've been safer.

 

"Zovia?!?" I shriek.

 

Colt turns.  
"Forget it. Get up, we have to get out of here, now!" He insists, voice firm with authority.

 

I shake my head.  
"We can't leave her like this."

 

Colt wraps his arm around me.  
"We don't have a choice, Gabi. Come on you two, let's get out of here before we're hit too."

 

Udo's lost his goggles, yet still sees Zovia. If only I hadn't called out or he couldn't see without the goggles...  
"Wha-!? ZOVIA!"

 

Colt reaches for him, but he pulls away.  
"Udo, it's no use, we have to get away."

 

Udo rushes forward, bracing his hand and shoulder against the rock as if to push it over, his eyes are wide.  
"No...We have to move this thing right now! We can still save her..."

 

I see what's happening and try to warn him as the people rush towards him, heedless of anyone else' safety.  
"Udo...Get out of the way...Colt is right, we'll come back for her later, I promise, just come on or you'll die!"

 

His dark eyes are wide and terrified, filling with tears.  
"Please, help me move it, we can save Zovia!"

 

"Udo, listen to me, I'm not saying it meaninglessly...if you stand there are longer, you'll be killed!"

 

He looks as terrified as ever. I've seen his panic attacks, and this is ten times worse. I'm scared for him.  
"So be it," He declares. "Nobody has to be dead, come on, please...I'm BEGGING you!"

 

He doesn't get the chance to say anything else. I can hardly keep track of what happens next, all I see is the oncoming crowd. Udo gasps, realizing what's going on, too late realizing it. When one of the terrorstruck ambassadors runs past, in his hurry, he strikes Udo aside with force. Udo's head hits the stone Zovia is under, hard. I scream and try to break free of Colt to get Udo out of there. His head is badly injured, maybe I can get him out in time, but Colt's too strong. I fight still, reaching my free hand towards him. Colt has tears in his eyes and is shaking.

 

"UDO!" I scream.

 

No response. He's slumped to the ground, eyes open, I can tell. A flare of hope. Maybe he survived? It wasn't THAT bad of an attack...people continue coming and to my horror, don't seem to notice he's there, they run over him with no chance for him to get up and escape. As soon as I've freed myself from Colt, I realize I'm too late already. When I look over at my friend, I see he's still laying there, so still. Unconscious, I hope? The crowd slowly starts to clear, but it's not enough. I know my hopes are dead and my friend is gone when I hear the horrible and unmistakable sickening crack. How could this day have gone so wrong? How? Why? I'm a dreamer. I dare to dream that perhaps I'd been paranoid and hearing things. Colt puts both arms around me and puts his back to the giant rock, holding me in front of him, away from the stampede of terrified civilians. I can tell from how he's shaking that he's at the breaking point too. On top of it, we still don't know where Falco is. That must be getting to him as well. Once the wall of civilians had diminished, Colt allows me to free myself and go to Udo's side. I collapse on my knees next to him. I don't know how to check what's going on, what his status is, so I settle for staring up at Colt hopefully. He'll know what to do. I'm sure of it.

 

He checks Udo, testing his pulse, checking his breathing. Finally he pulls back.  
"Gabi..." He whispers hoarsely, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry. About Udo...he's gone."

 

My eyes widen and I hear my own voice going lower and hoarse.  
"No...Udo..."

 

Colt squeezes his eyes shut, expelling tears.  
"I'm so sorry..."

 

Grief crashes down around me. It CAN'T be true! Udo didn't deserve to die! He was so kind to everyone and so sensitive to others...he was my comrade, my teammate, my friend. He supported everyone who needed him. I don't know where Falco is, he could have been killed and I can see clearly in front of me my two dead comrades. I pull Udo's head into my lap and stroke his dark hair away from his face, tears falling from my eyes. It shouldn't've been his time...his hazel eyes are open, yet they had clouded over, a thin veil like mist in the place of the usual shine in his eye. Never again...his eyes will never shine again, his voice will never speak again, he'll have no further words of wisdom, he'll never laugh. I won't have him to support me or to help again. His heart has stopped, and I hold only faint hope when a light pressure ensures from him. Then my hopes are broken when I realize that all it is is his final breath escaping his lungs. My heart is heavy, a void of emptiness. He'll never walk this earth again. I've heard that things can be hard to handle, but the idea first of being separated from Falco had been hard enough, but now this is even harder. Falco is somewhere else, we'll have to find him later, but my immediate problem is Udo, and I realize painfully that he'll never again share this place, and even worse, that he'll never again walk this earth with us. However, it's been said that the brain is still alive seven minutes after a person's initial death. Maybe he can still hear me. Miracles have been known to happen.

 

I lean closer and put my forehead against his.  
"Udo...I don't know if you can hear me now, but please...try. It's my fault. I shouldn't've pointed Zovia out, or this wouldn't've happened. You're dead because of me...and I'm going to miss you. You were a good friend, I won't ever forget you, I promise...wherever you are now...you're safe and free of the hatred of the Marley...so be happy there...it wasn't your time yet, but fate is cruel..."

 

Colt puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Gabi...he can't hear you anymore."

 

I shake my head.  
"I don't care, Colt."

 

He sighs.  
"We need to go before we die too."

 

I raise my eyes to his for a moment before looking down at Udo.  
"There's just...one more thing I have to tell him before his seven minutes are over," I say.

 

Colt nods.  
"Go ahead."

 

I lean down and kiss Udo's cheek.  
"Udo...in a different way that Falco, I grew to love you...so don't forget me..." I let my tears flow. "I love you..."

 

Colt lowers his eyes.  
"You love AND Falco?"

 

I nod.  
"In a different way. I love Falco in a sense that I want to...maybe be his girlfriend. I love Udo in a sense that he was like a brother to me," I explain. I wipe my tears and look at my dead friend. "You saved me, you did everything you could for your comrades, were always looking after people...so now that your soul is departed, be happy, and...take care of Zovia, okay?" I hug him as close as I can, wishing that it was all a bad dream and I would wake up in an hour.

 

I'm sure I'm wrong at what I think I see the following moment. It's impossible, if he's truly dead, so I know it is just my own thoughts. It's only my imagination, wishful thinking from a grieving friend, but just for a moment, it looks like his lips have turned up in the faintest trace of a smile, then I blink the tears from my eyes and it's gone. Just like him.

 

Colt pulls me into his arms.  
"Gabi...we have to leave. Now."

 

I turn my head and sob into his shoulder.  
"Colt-!" I choke. "Why'd he have to die?"

 

He rubs my back.  
"Fate decided it was his time, now come on. Please...we have to go."

 

"We have to bring Udo's body back for burial," I insist. "We can't move the rock and retrieve Zovia, please just humour me."

 

Colt nods and scoops up the limp, broken form of Udo.  
"Let's go..." He turns his eyes up to look at the sky. "Falco...DAMMIT!" He hisses.

 

"I know...we'll find him next. I have an idea of where he is."

 

"Then I'm going to say something risky. You know where he is, go, find him. I'll take Udo back to his parents."

 

"Right...they'll probably try to bury him or burn him to ashes to scatter...so I'm saying my final goodbye now," I say. I kiss Udo's cheek again, which has begun to turn cold. "Goodbye, Udo, goodbye...may your soul find peace."

 

Then I hurry off. I wish I had said these things while he was still alive. Oh Udo...it was my fault, I should have waited until it had calmed down to call out for Zovia. I glance over my shoulder once more and try to look at Udo for as long as I can, for it's the last I'll ever see of my friend and I want to remember what he looked like.

 

LATER…

 

I reach the remains of the building. The situation is worse than I had expected. It's completely destroyed, just a giant pile of rubble and debris. I scan it and reach for the loosest parts of it. Then I start tearing away the rubble until I'm able to worm my way in through a hole just barely big enough for me. It's dark, but not quite pitch-black. I can see once my eyes have adjusted, then scan desperately for my cousin and the boy I love. I find Reiner first, seemingly unconscious on the ground. However, at the sound of my footsteps, he lifts his head. Relief fills his eyes. He was worried about me and I'm relieved to see that he's alive as well. He points to the left. I turn towards that direction and see a limp form on the ground, unmoving, hardly even breathing. My eyes widen at the sight. Not again...I can't do this again! Not so soon after we've lost Udo and Zovia.

 

I rush over and drop at his side.  
"Falco! Falco, please...get up..."

 

His eyes flicker open.  
"G-Gabi...?" He moans.

 

I prop him up against me.  
"Get up, please...we have to leave."

 

"What happened?" He asks.

 

I sling one of his arms across my shoulders and heave him up to his feet.  
"A man called Eren Jaeger turned into a Titan and attacked us all...came out of this building. The whole place is destroyed and this building, as you can see, collapsed."

 

Tears fill his eyes.  
"Eren...why? I helped him and this is what he was planning all along?"

 

I stare at him.  
"You HELPED him?"

 

His eyes go wide.  
"I didn't know who he really was! He called himself Mr. Kruger and passed himself off as an injured Officer."

 

"Falco!"

 

He lowers his eyes.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry...how's Lord Tybur? Did he finish the speech before the attack?"

 

"Mostly, he was attacked and killed and some woman, maybe his sister, I don't know, to take on the form of the Warhammer Titan," I recall.

 

"Oh...everyone got out of there?" He asks hopefully.

 

I look away, voice quieting.  
"Everyone who wasn't killed in the first ten minutes did."

 

"Okay, let's get above ground...I want to see for myself what I've done...if anything, I'm the real traitor here."

 

"Sheesh...I can't believe you HELPED him..."

 

"Gabs? Are you...Are you mad at me? Do you think I'm a traitor, that I should be punished for what I've done?"

 

"Am I mad? I don't know. Do I think you're a traitor or should be punished? No. You couldn't've known what he was planning."

 

"Do you blame me for the attack?"

 

"No. You didn't tell him to do it, and from the looks of it, you were a victim too."

 

He leans his head against mine, being taller.  
"Thanks...I'm glad you don't hold it against me."

 

"Man...you aren't in good shape. Your head's taken a beating."

 

"Yeah...I'll get Udo to treat it or something when we get above ground."

 

"Falco...that's impossible now..."

 

"Why?"

 

"You'll see."

 

Reiner pulls himself to a sitting position.  
"Get out of here, you two! I'll join the fight if it's still going on. I can take Eren."

 

"It's already over. The people of the Walls came to bring him back home," I report.

 

His golden eyes widen just for a heartbeat.  
"The people of the Walls? The Survey Corps?"

 

I nod.  
"Yes."

 

Reiner tenses and forces himself to stand.  
"You two, get out of here, and steer clear of any of the soldiers, okay?"

 

I give the traditional salute, open hand at my forehead.  
"Yessir!"

 

We make our way aboveground and finally I'm forced to the part where I have to explain to Falco what's happened to Udo and Zovia. Even thinking about it makes my heart ache. They're both our friends and always will be, and also, they were the only medics of our group. Great. I take Falco over to where the rock crashed down, only Zovia's skirt and legs sticking out from under the giant stone, which I kick in anger and grief.

 

"What happened? Zovia?!?" Falco demands.

 

"She's dead," I report. "Killed instantly by the rock, I suspect. I hope...because instant death would have been painless."

 

Falco shakes his head.  
"How do we explain to her parents that she's died?" He demands.

 

"We'll...just do what we can," I assure him.

 

He looks around.  
"What about Udo and Colt? Where are they?"

 

"They...went back to Udo's place."

 

"They're okay then?"

 

I lower my eyes.  
"Colt is," I say. "Udo...not so much."

 

"Why? What happened? We need to go see him right away!"

 

"It...would be a bad idea."

 

"Why?"

 

"Falco...in shock, when he saw this rock on Zovia, he put himself in front of the people running away, trying to push the rock over. He said we could save her still. She's dead though and now, because of his stupidity, Udo is gone too."

 

"He's..."

 

"He had his head smashed against the rock," I points to a trail of his blood on it "and was trampled. His neck was snapped. Falco...Udo is dead. Colt took him back to his parents' home."

 

Falco goes pale.  
"No...No, this can't be happening! They're both dead? Dammit! The last thing I remember saying to Zovia was to shut up and stop annoying me," He remembers, voice rising in panic.

 

"They're gone...Colt tried to pull us away, and if I hadn't called out Zovia's death, Udo would still be alive. He lost his goggles. I thought maybe he couldn't see," I lean down to pick up the broken goggles. "He dropped them."

 

Falco stares in horror.  
"This is all my fault!" He sobs.

 

We sit down on a bench and don't say anything for a long time, just sit there and hold each other, crying for our lost friends. Falco's connection to them hadn't been as strong as mine, but he had always loved those around him, and now we both break down and sob. He holds me close, rubbing my back and crying himself. I don't blame him, and I don't care who sees me crying. My friends are dead and one of them is because of my outburst. If I had not cried out or had been able to free myself and help him move it, either confirm that Zovia had died, or forced him to move. This is ENTIRELY because of me. I was a fool and had gotten my friend killed.

 

"Falco...Falco...I'm just so glad that you're alive...we're on our own now..." I sob.

 

He pulls me closer.  
"No, we're not. Colt always said that when someone dies, they're not really gone. They're not here anymore, but they're watching over and guarding us. Udo and Zo are still here in spirit."

 

"Yeah, Zo's laughing at us crying and Udo's panicking 'cause he doesn't know how to handle being dead."

 

He laughs through his tears.  
"I bet you're right," He says.

 

"I don't want to go back to our 'regular' lives without them. I don't want to w-walk into the training arena and not see them waiting for us...I d-don't want to graduate without them...damn...I even miss them teasing us already. We're a group of four...and a group needs all of it's members."

 

"Then we're not a group of four anymore," He decides. "They'll always be in our hearts...but we're two now. I am NEVER leaving your side. I swear it."

 

I push my head into his chest and hug him, sobbing harder.  
"It's my fault...Udo's dead and it's my fault...Zo...I didn't even see what happened..."

 

"Stop blaming yourself for their deaths. It's not your fault. You called out on instinct. It was me...who helped the enemy," He points out.

 

"It's not your fault either. Oh Falco...it's breaking me..."

 

"I thought I had it bad when we were on the field, but this is literal hell."

 

'What do you mean, had it bad on the field?"

 

"Uhhh...I was defeated and reduced to going down on one knee and begging for my life...I didn't want you to know. You'd judge me for being too weak to handle myself, and even worse for having been low enough to be begging."

 

"I'd never judge you."

 

"You use to. Why not now?"

 

"Because I..."

 

"What...?"

 

"Because I...uhh..."

 

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me."

 

"I do...if I don't now, I don't know if I ever will."

 

"Don't be scared then."

 

"It's just hard...I won't judge you because I...can I tell you somewhere not so public?"

 

"Yeah, of course. Come on."

 

LATER…

 

We sneak away to his room and settle on his bed, hand-in-hand. His eyes fix on me.  
"Whatever you wanted to say, feel free to. I won't judge you for anything, I promise."

 

I take a slow, deep breath. This is MUCH harder than I had expected.  
"We both know it's a mutual crush, but it's more. Falco Grice, I love you..."

 

He stares at me blankly for a moment, then pulls me close and kisses me on the lips, a long, lingering kiss.  
"I love you too, Gabi Braun. I was just too much of a coward to say anything."

 

I close my eyes.  
"Damn...why was it you who caught my eye? Zovia asked me the same thing before the speech. She said to me, 'of all the men in the world, why did you choose Falco Grice?' I don't think I CHOSE you. I think fate did."

 

His arms are stronger than I had expected.  
"I know...I love you so much, Gabi...so much."

 

"I've wanted you longer than you might think."

 

He smirks.  
"Wanted me. As in romantically, or sexually? I know how Zo used that term."

 

I blush bright red.  
"Romantically, of course! I mean...I've wanted to hold hands and curl up with you, to kiss you and hear you say those three words back to me..." I pause. "It'd be a lie to say that I wasn't attracted sexually just a TINY bit. Just a little. I just want you romantically for now. We're only kids. I mean...we're not SUPPOSE to feel like that, right?"

 

"Huh," He pulls off his shirt, revealing a surprising amount of muscle and I avert my eyes. "Still only a tiny bit?"

 

I blush and refuse to meet his eyes,  
"Falco..." I mutter. "Yes, only a tiny bit."

 

"You're blushing."

 

"Shut up," I mutter.

 

He reached over and strokes my cheek.  
"Just...don't lie to yourself, okay?"

 

I shake my head.  
"I'm not. Don't worry. Not. Attracted."

 

He dips his head to pepper kisses along my neck and collarbone.  
"Gabi, just tell me the truth," He begs between kisses.

 

I gasp and put my hands on his shoulders.  
"Falco-! Falco...what are you doing?"

 

"Trying to get you to confess. I know lies when I see them."

 

I close my eyes.  
"It's embarrassing!"

 

"What? My kisses, or your opinion?" He asks, and I feel him smirk through a kiss.

 

"My opinion. Your kisses are amazing," I tell him. "God...just...don't stop."

 

He pauses just a moment to meet my eyes.  
"If I continue, are you going to stop lying?"

 

I blush.  
"Fine..."

 

He smirks.  
"Good."

 

Something about him changes. His usually innocent, yet serious expression has changed into something strange, something unfamiliar. Flirty? Nah. He can't pull that off if he tried. Something similar though. His eyes hold a certain kind of shine, his voice is just a little deeper. He dips his head again and continues the gentle, feather-light kisses.

 

"Falco..." I breathe his name.

 

"It's okay..." He promises. "Just say it."

 

"Fine, yes," I sigh. "Maybe a little more than just a tiny bit..."

 

His motions continue and he speaks to me not a word at my awkward, embarrassing confession. He was just waiting for that. He doesn't stop, but raises a hand to gently brush across the sensitive part of my chest. I bite my tongue. I don't want him to stop whatever it is he's doing now, but I'm confused and worried, I'll admit that. I close my eyes, allowing myself to enjoy his kisses and light touching around my breast.

 

He freezes and lifts his head so he's looking at me.  
"Is this okay?" He asks. "I didn't ask or say anything..."

 

I open my eyes.  
"It feels amazing."

 

"That doesn't answer the question," He tells me. "From the science lessons I got when I was a kid from Colt after he finished school...pleasure is a natural response. Just because it feels good doesn't mean it's okay."

 

I nod.  
"It's okay. I like it. Do you plan to continue?"

 

He smiles.  
"Only if you're okay with it. Personally, I wouldn't mind," He pauses. "Do you find it weird, since we never did official get together?"

 

I wrap my arms around him.  
"I think it's about time we did make it official, huh?"

 

He chuckles.  
"Yeah."

 

"Are you going to go any further?" I ask.

 

"If you let me, I promise I'll be gentle on everything," He swears.

 

I nod.  
"Just...can I get into a more comfortable position if you're going to be all over me? Also, is there anything you want me to do for you?"

 

He blushes.  
"Uhh...not really. I'll leave that part up to you."

 

I lay flat on my back on the bed.  
"Okay...what does that mean?"

 

"If you want to do something, go ahead, but I'm not going to order you around," He says.

 

I nod.  
"How far are we going to go? This's your room, nobody will intrude."

 

He blushes cherry red.  
"Well...I...uh..."

 

I smirk and pull him down to kiss me.  
"You want it all the way, don't you?"

 

He awkwardly nods.  
"I...maybe? I think..."

 

"Go on then. Don't be afraid. I promise I won't kill you."

 

"Punch me if I'm hurting you," He tells me.

 

I shake my head.  
"Nope."

 

"Tell me then."

 

"Fair enough."

 

"Good."

 

It's hard to deny the fact that I want this as much as he does. I hardly know anything about it though, seeing as I spend my time training for the Armoured Titan or running around with my friends and cousin. I'll have to fake it until I know what I'm doing. Falco seems to know what he's doing, maybe he can walk me through this. I sit up again and slide off my black jacket, slipping my dark blue, sleeveless dress over my head. He looks away as I throw off my black tights and am sitting there in my bra and underwear. His blush deepens if that is possible.

 

"Come on. You wanted to go all the way, didn't you?" I press.

 

He nods.  
"Yes...I-"

 

"Then shut up and stop standing around, will you?"

 

"Sorry...I'm just awkward. I'm twelve and obviously have never done this before," He points out.

 

I grab his arm and tug him towards me.  
"Do I have to do it for you, or what?"

 

"Huh? Do what?"

 

I reach forward and unbuckle his belt, letting his pants slide to the ground.  
"That. You're already shirtless, so it's just underclothes now. Are you going to do mine, or should I? It gives you an excuse to touch me around there."

 

His hands shake as he slides the sports bra over my head and pulls down my panties, leaving me naked.  
"God...Gabi, everything about you is so perfect..." He breathes.

 

"My turn," I say with a smirk, pulling down his, leaving both of us completely bare. "Huh...you're more attractive than I expected," I say, then blush, only half ashamed of my thought track.

 

"No..." He argues awkwardly.

 

I lay down again and pull him down, kissing him.  
"Come on...don't be shy with me, okay? I love you, and I trust you."

 

He watches me a moment, then shakes his head.  
"No you don't. I mean...I can tell you love me, but you don't entirely trust me."

 

"I will admit that..." I take a deep breath. "I'll admit that I'm a bit scared. I don't know what to do or how to do it."

 

He offers a reassuring smile.  
"Don't worry. I'll be gentle, I'll go slow, I promise. I'll walk you through this if you really don't know what to do. Seeing as it's basic biology though, your body should instinctively respond to it."

 

"Okay...I mean...before I was sent to live with Aunt Karina and Reiner, mom told me a bit about how to avoid getting pregnant, but not much else."

 

"Well...what did she tell you, because it'd probably be a good idea...we're too young to end up having a kid."

 

"You overlooked that?" I demand.

 

He averts his eyes.  
"In my need for you, yes...sheesh. What'm I doing? I'm TWELVE and here I am, ready to have sex."

 

I shrug, trying to hold back a laugh.  
"So?" I ask. "Anyway...to avoid a pregnancy, we'd need something like a condom...I'm not protected, I didn't assume I'd be having sex until I was older."

 

"Dammit! What do we do now then? If you're not protected and there's no condoms available...then what?"

 

I take a deep breath.  
"We have to risk it."

 

"Okay...there comes a point where it feels it's best, and that's when a guy would release sperm. I'll pull out when I feel that coming."

 

"Promise?"

 

"I promise."

 

"Then do it."

 

"Hang on. Not yet, you're not ready."

 

"You can't tell me what I'm ready for or not!"

 

"No, I mean you're physically not ready. If you want it to not hurt, it has to be wet, you have to be aroused. It's harder to sexually excite a girl than a guy."

 

"Okay...? How do you do that?"

 

"If I'm correct here, I just...have to make you feel good to the point that you're excited. It shouldn't be TOO hard."

 

"I don't want you to go through extra work for my sake..."

 

"Don't worry about it. Does it look like I'm complaining?"

 

"No...can you tell me what you're going to do to get to that point? I'm still nervous."

 

"Generally light touching and pressure, kissing, stuff like that. You just have to relax yourself. Put your trust in me."

 

"Okay...be careful."

 

"I already promised, didn't I?"

 

"Right. Okay...go ahead."

 

He lays down beside me, kissing my neck and lightly squeezing my breast, his motions not halting even for a moment. Almost at once, my body involuntarily reacts to it, a warm, tingling sense spreading through my entire body, leaving me biting my lip to stop from crying out. He lifts his head to see my expression and smirks.

 

"Falco-!" I gasp.

 

"I'm not hurting you, right?" He clarifies.

 

I shake my head.  
"No...not at all," I assure him.

 

"I'm going to do something that may be a bit weird, may hurt just a little bit, but I promise you'll like it."

 

"Okay?"

 

"Permission?"

 

"Permission granted."

 

He readjusts his position, spreading my legs slightly. It's only a moment later when I feel a light tickling sensation and stare at him, he's inserted just two fingers into my entrance. It does hurt, but not much. I've felt worse pain. He slowly and gently moves his fingers from side-to-side, and I can feel that the entrance is widening, welcoming more contact. A jolt of adrenaline shoots through my entire body, I feel a shiver go down my spine. Is this what he spoke of? When he pulls back out, his fingers are covered in something that looks kind of wet.

 

"Is that it? Am I ready?" I ask.

 

He raises his eyes to meet mine.  
"I'd say physically, yes. How badly is your desire for that kind of contact? That's the final thing. When you're sexually excited, you should feel a strong desire for your partner."

 

I nod.  
"I do."

 

He kisses my lips.  
"How badly do you want me?"

 

I grab his shoulder.  
"I...I NEED you...I need this and I need you...Falco, please...don't wait anymore. Put your hands on my body, let yourself enter me...I need you..."

 

"Okay, I'll start slow."

 

"Are YOU physically ready?" I ask.

 

He blushes.  
"Right. I forgot. I focused on you so much I forgot. Uhh...seeing how eager I am for this, how much I want it, it shouldn't be hard."

 

"Is there anything I could do to make it happen for you? I mean...you were willing to take time and energy to help me...and do things that're new or awkward."

 

"It'd be a little TOO awkward for you," He says.

 

I cross my arms.  
"Falco, honestly. I'm laying naked in front of you, we're about to have sex, we ought to be comfortable with each other's bodies."

 

"True," He agrees. "It shouldn't take more than a few seconds, given my current state."

 

"Falco, stop beating around the bush or this'll fail and my adrenaline will fade..."

 

He yelps.  
"Sorry! You're right. It's just embarrassing, but I guess since you'll be having contact with it anyway...just like there are receptive places on girls, there's one in particular on a guy...I'm sure you can guess..."

 

He needs to relax to be receptive too, so I push him down until he's laying flat on his back. He forces his shoulders to relax. To signify I'm going to try and work on him, I give him a slight nod, then reach down and rub my hand just lightly along the length of his cock, gently rubbing and squeezing it, like he had done on the sensitive area on my chest. I can't help but be a bit curious of it. At the same time, not stopping, I lean forward, laying kisses along his surprisingly-broad chest and up to his neck. He closes his eyes and lets out a low moan of what I hope is pleasure. As promised, it's not long before he starts to get off on it. His eyes close and his breath hitches. I can feel it pulsing under my hand, then realize that it's erected. This's suppose to happen?

 

He grabs my shoulders with shaking hands.  
"Okay...th-thanks...apparently that worked."

 

I lay down again.  
"Can you go in now? Please?" I beg. I spread my legs apart to reveal the opening.

 

He places himself so he's leaning over me with his hands on either side of me. He does first guide his erected member into my entrance. The wetness from my arousal does indeed help with entry, but still it hurts a little. I do my best to fight back a whimper of nervousness and discomfort. However, I must've made it anyway, because Falco stops where he is, looking down at me. I gaze up at him, shaking my head. He must not have known that I meant for him to ignore it and keep going, because he takes it the exact opposite way.

 

"Gabi?" He asks in a soft voice. "Am I hurting you?"

 

I hesitate.  
"Only a little."

 

"God dammit, Gabi! I told you to tell me if there was ANY pain."

 

"Okay...I didn't think it was too much, and the first time, it's bound to hurt as I stretch, right?" I clarify.

 

"Well...only in the very beginning. Once the head of it is in, it'll be easy from there."

 

"Can you just go in quickly and have that part over with?"

 

"Uhh...I don't think it's a good idea, but if that's what you want..."

 

"That's what I want. I just don't want to sit here waiting and being in pain. Besides, I CAN already feel it, and it's quivering."

 

"I know...I want to get it moving more."

 

"Then just push in. Don't go slow like this."

 

"If you're sure...I'm not sure what the results will be..."

 

"Forget the results and just do it, will you?"

 

"Gabi, we've got all night."

 

"I know, but I'm impatient."

 

"Okay, okay!"

 

"It'll be fine. On a count of three, okay? One..."

 

"Two."

 

"Three!"

 

He doesn't look happy about the idea, maybe he knows something I don't and he's not telling me? Whatever the case, he complies and does what I'm asking. He thrusts forward, pushing all the way in with force. I had not anticipated the great agony that comes with that. I'd thought it would be faster and thus less painful. Instead, it is the opposite and when I feel the intense burst of pain, despite myself, I can't hold back my scream of pain.

 

"Gabi!" He gasps sharply. "God...are you okay? I SAID it was a bad idea..."

 

It subsides, leaving only a dull ache.  
"Okay...it's gone now. I feel like it tore something though."

 

"It did," He agrees. "If I remember what I was told correctly, the first time a girl has sex, one of her protective muscles bursts or stretches, allowing a man's...you know..." He points at the base of his cock. "To get in safely."

 

"So...what now that you're in?"

 

"Do you need me to pause so you can adjust?"

 

"No...I'm okay."

 

"Okay...I'm going to start thrusting, in and out again, repeat. If I'm hurting you AT ALL, you have to tell me."

 

"I will. What do I do?"

 

"Just...move your hips a little back and forth. It'll make it easier."

 

So I comply. He starts moving, in, out. In, out. At first it feels just kind of weird, the place that felt normal once now is use to feeling full, no space left, and I'm sure once he pulls out, it'll feel even stranger. Then I get more into it, it sends a shivering, tingly sensation through my body, followed by something I can't describe as anything other than pure and utter pleasure, a sensation I never could have expected, but not an unwelcome one. I can't help the nearly silent moan of pleasure that escapes my lips. He smiles at it, satisfied that he's doing it right. He keeps moving, faster and faster with every thrust, more force behind each one, and I never want him to stop. He leans closer down and kisses me, slipping the tip of his tongue in against my teeth, as if asking for entry. I relax the muscles enough to let him in. So this is a French kiss. It all feels nice. His tongue with mine, his cock in my body, still moving, it feels like nothing in the world could ever feel better than this. Another rush of adrenaline and I gasp, my breath catching. I close my eyes and revel in it. It feels better than before, and a quiet moan from my partner tells me he's feeling it too, and I remember what he had said.

 

"Falco, Falco!" I exclaim suddenly, grabbing his shoulder. "Pull out! You're going to-"

 

His eyes snap open.  
"OH GOD!" He shouts.

 

I try to pull away at a new sensation that comes over me, different now, and end up hitting the headboard.  
"Ow..."

 

"Gabi...?" He asks with fear in his voice. He's only half pulled out of me.

 

"What's the matter?" I ask, rubbing my sore head.

 

He's shaking.  
"I'm...too late."

 

"Too late for what?" I ask, genuinely confused by his statements.

 

Tears fill his eyes.  
"You're going to KILL me..." His voice and face say he's actually afraid of it.

 

"Falco? Are you okay...?"

 

"I don't know...I couldn't get out in time..."

 

My eyes lock on his.  
"What're you saying?"

 

He fidgets nervously and pulls out fully.  
"I...um...we should see a doctor soon. I released inside you..."

 

"Released...? Oh no, Falco...no way..." I breathe. "As in...I'm pregnant?"

 

He holds up his hands, pulling out the rest of the way.  
"You COULD be. It's not a guarantee, especially seeing as I just hit puberty a couple months ago."

 

"Falco..."

 

He scrambles off me and grasps my hand, tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Gabi...I broke my promise to pull out in time, now you're probably pregnant...I wasn't careful enough like I said I'd be and more than once I hurt you...I am so sorry...and I'm begging, BEGGING that you'll forgive me."

 

"Falco-"

 

He looks away.  
"I know you're mad, I understand that, I also understand if you think I can't handle myself and never want to do this with me again."

 

I tilt his head towards me.  
"Stop saying ridiculous things. There's nothing to forgive. What happened was, as you said, just instinct. It would be natural instinct for humans- as with any life form- to do actions that would normally accompany reproduction. Your body listened to your instincts. Maybe I'm shocked and a little bit scared of what comes next, but I'm not mad or upset with you, I promise, and I want to do this again sometime. Next time we'll just be more careful."

 

He sighs.  
"We should sleep. Like, actually sleep, then tomorrow get you to a doctor."

 

I run my hand along his arm and gently massage his tensed shoulders.  
"Can't we just spend tonight together? I wanna curl up next to you..."

 

"You can, but you need to sleep," He insists. "If it helps, you can sleep on my chest, curled up with me, I'll put my arms around you and I'll be here when you wake up, to kiss you good morning and tell you just how beautiful you are."

 

I put my head on his shoulder.  
"Yeah...that sounds nice..."

 

He glances at me.  
"You're tired anyway."

 

"True enough," I confess. "That was awesome, no doubt about it, best things I've EVER felt, but I won't lie. Sleeping with you is exhausting. In the best way. Not out of boredom, just to clear that up."

 

"Exhausting like you're tired afterwards?" He asks.

 

I nod.  
"Exactly. All the excitement and movements...when that adrenaline rush ended, my body basically collapsed."

 

He pulls me into his arms.  
"Well...that's a bad idea! Come on...let's get some sleep."

 

"Falco? Aren't we going to get dressed first?" I ask.

 

"Do you want to?"

 

"What's that suppose to mean?"

 

He shrugs.  
"What's the point? We're both exhausted, we could both just fall asleep right here, right now. Why bother getting dressed again either? We've already seen each other naked."

 

"What if someone comes in the morning to wake us up?"

 

"We'll cover ourselves with a blanket, but," He pauses, smirking. "Even though we've ended the sex for now, it'd be a lie to say that I don't want your body on mine still."

 

"Okay, but NO sexual stuff while I'm asleep, okay?"

 

"Gabi, don't you trust me?"

 

"I...I do, I'm just-"

 

"You're worried. I get it. A man may still have some of that aroused feeling remaining after and want to act on it. There's a little lingering with me, but I'm not a freaking rapist. I'm not going to sexually touch you in your sleep."

 

"Okay."

 

He lays on his back and I curl up right there, head against his beating heart, hand laying on his chest as well while he wraps his strong arms around me. Huh...interesting. Clothed, he often doesn't look like much, he's pretty scrawny and small, but like this, he's a little more impressive, with the hidden muscle and such, and even if he wasn't, I would still love him. Though obviously, being sexy as hell to his girlfriend doesn't hurt, and I absolutely think that he's sexy.

 

"I love you, Falco...you're amazing..."

 

He gives me a gentle squeeze.  
"Not as amazing as you are."

 

I smile and kiss his neck.  
"Get some sleep, okay?"

 

He nods and kisses my forehead.  
"I most certainly will...moving like that so quickly and with all the excitement...it really drained me. It was worth it."

 

I nod my agreement.  
"Now go to sleep."

 

So he does. We both do. We relax together. He takes my hand and entwines our fingers, then pulls the blanket overtop of us and closes his eyes. I smile and close my own eyes, allowing my body to relax and my mind to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did! I was trying for a more emotional approach in this chapter, so it'd be helpful to know how well I'm capturing that, or what I could do to improve it.


	9. I'm-Too-Lazy-To-Think-Of-A-Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm lazy. This wasn't one of my favourite Chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> It's just after their night together, them kiddos have decided to make it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was lazy with this chapter. I hope you like reading it more than I did writing it.

FALCO'S P.O.V.

 

The next morning, I woke up to a weird feeling and opened my eyes to see Gabi- still asleep- rubbing and pressing her pelvis against mine, causing a pleasant stirring feeling.

 

Then her eyes snapped open and she woke up, seeing our position, and her shoulders tensed, eyes wide.  
"Ack! Falco...sorry! I didn't realize what I'd done."

 

"No harm done," I promised. "What were you dreaming about then?" I asked, already with a fair idea, but I wanted to see if I could get her to say it.

 

She blushed.  
"Take a wild and crazy guess."

 

I looked away.  
"Uhhh...me?"

 

She nodded.  
"More specifically, more sexual stuff. I kept dreaming of you having your hands all over me in the places most people won't ever touch me, I dreamt of the desire I have for you, and that started..."

 

"You're an angel, you know..." I told her. "Gabi, if you ever want that kind of thing, you want sex, or you just want my hands on you like that, you want me close, you just have to tell me, okay? I have NO problem with it."

 

She wound her arms around my neck.  
"Can you do it again then? Make me feel good?"

 

I smirked.  
"Can I do it again? I sure hope so. Right now?"

 

She nodded.  
"Please..."

 

I glanced at the clock.  
"Roll-call is soon," I said. "We need to wait until later. I promise though, soon."

 

She slowly nodded. She understood it too.  
"As much as I want it, I'm not sure it's safe to have intercourse right now...not if I'm running the risk of being pregnant. I want you on me though...I want you to touch me and tell me you love me."

 

"How'd you feel if I did something aside from being in you that'd likely still give you that pleasure?"

 

"I would like that."

 

"It'll have to be later, but I promise. We can make it happen, okay?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

"I get you're disappointed. Maybe I sound like an idiot, but I am as well...it may have been our first time, but if you'll let me again, it definitely won't be our last."

 

"Sounds fair to me. Why can't we do it now?"

 

"There's only a short period of time before Deputy Chief Braun comes to get us for duties."

 

"Riiight. That."

 

"How did it feel last night?"

 

She tensed her shoulders as she remembered the feeling of it all.  
"You're so good at it..." She sighed. "Like you've done this before."

 

I shook my head.  
"Well...I haven't. You're my first," I promised. "And with any luck, you'll be my last, because you're the only one in the world that I love like this."

 

She smiled softly.  
"I love you too."

 

I pulled her into my arms and held her there for a long time. Her words made me the happiest guy in the world. Then we lay down together and I entwined my fingers with hers, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

 

"You're so strong, Gabi...you put up with an idiot like me...anyone else would've given up already. Last night, how I was while we were having sex? I was a bit rough, I'm sorry. I'm surprised you didn't cry out though...I'm sure I was rougher than that. Most girls would've cried out. You didn't."

 

She raised an eyebrow.  
"So you HAVE been with other girls?"

 

"No!" I corrected. "No...I just learned this stuff from Colt."

 

"Has he slept with girls before?" She questioned.

 

I frowned.  
"I...hmm. I actually don't know...probably."

 

She lay her head on my shoulder.  
"Falco?"

 

I flicked my eyes over to her.  
"Yeah?"

 

She wrapped her arms around me.  
"I don't care if you know this stuff from Colt or from other girls. If you ever have slept with another girl, don't be afraid to say something. I'm not going to leave you or get angry."

 

"Fine," I agreed, closing my eyes. Did I trust her to stick to her word? I'm not sure. "So what if I said yeah? What if I was to say something had happened before you and I got together?"

 

"Then I'd be relieved you trusted me enough to say something," She told me, to my surprise. "Have you?"

 

"Briefly...I was just a kid, got curious with a friend...I couldn't've been more than ten, MAYBE eleven and that's pushing it...it was real quick...I didn't want to tell you. You really are my first for being meaningful though," I pulled her as close as I could. "From now on, you're my ONLY one."

 

She hugged me.  
"Thanks, Falco."

 

"No...it's you who should be thanked," I told her. "Whenever I was at my worst...you loved me when I felt nobody ever could. Colt would say I don't know what love is, since I'm only twelve, but I know exactly when it happened, and it did...and it's a beautiful miracle that you've found it in your heart to reciprocate that love."

 

She nuzzled her head onto my shoulder again.  
"I'll ALWAYS love you, Falco Grice."

 

I chuckled.  
"Don't make forever promises, Gabi Braun."

 

She shrugged.  
"Why not? I love you, you love me."

 

I smirked.  
"Don't be making forever promises. Not until we're older and you're ready to marry me."

 

She yelped.  
"Falco, we're NOT already thinking about-"

 

I kissed her cheek.  
"Never said we were, I'm just making a point."

 

She relaxed.  
"Okay, good."

 

I glanced at her.  
"The way you tensed up when I joked about it...are you scared of the prospect of marriage?"

 

She tensed again.  
"No...of course not."

 

I pulled her into my lap, running my fingers through her dark hair.  
"You're so beautiful..."

 

She flipped her hair.  
"I know that already."

 

I smiled.  
"There's the Gabi I know."

 

She raised an eyebrow.  
"You didn't know me before?"

 

I pulled her head against my bare chest.  
"Of course I did..." I promised. "Now come on, there's only ten minutes before Reiner'll come to get us for training."

 

Gabi sighed.  
"You should shower then."

 

"You need to as well at some point," I told her.

 

She waved it off.  
"Yeah yeah, sure. I'll shower after training."

 

"What's the point of showering before, when we're just going to get all sweaty?" I laughed.

 

She raised an eyebrow and poked me lightly in the chest.  
"Because you, my friend, are covered in your own release from last night."

 

I looked and realized that she was right. It had dried on, disgusting...  
"Shi-! Sorry...I'm disgusting aren't I?"

 

She shrugged.  
"If you were disgusting would I have been sitting here with you?" She pointed out. "Just go shower, okay?"

 

"Yeah..."

 

LATER…

 

A knock sounded at the door. Reiner, no doubt.  
"Hey, Falco. You're going to be late. Come on."

 

The sound of the door opening told me Gabi had answered.  
"Oh hi Reiner! Falco'll be out in a second," He promised. "RIGHT FALCO?" She called. "Hurry up, will you?"

 

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," I promised, quickly towelling off and pulling on my training uniform.

 

Reiner chuckled.  
"You sound like you're his wife or something."

 

I opened the door, running a hand through my disheveled hair. Usually I didn't care, but it was bothering me.  
"Hi Reiner, stop teasing Gabi."

 

Reiner glanced at his cousin.  
"Now you're sharing a room. Sheesh...you two really ARE like a married couple..."

 

Gabi blushed bright red.  
"NO, Reiner! We're not!"

 

Reiner ruffled her hair.  
"Get your jackets and let's go."

 

Gabi grabbed hers and tossed me mine.  
"Come on!"

 

I pulled it on.  
"Thanks."

 

She reached for my hand as we followed Reiner into the streets.

 

LATER…

 

We sat on the side of the arena on a five-minute break. Weaponry training. Huh. Probably one of my least favourite areas, since I'm not exactly known as an excelling soldier. One day though, and the only way to get there was to practice and train. Train until my muscles are torn and my energy is gone, train until I literally drop. Gabi, however, is the best Cadet, and not just in our group, she excelled at EVERYTHING. In ten minutes, some of the other Cadet divisions would be joining us for a time. It'd be good to be able to train and try my hand at the skills with a new opponent. Usually I work with Gabi. If I work with someone else for once, maybe I can stop feeling like a loser in skills all the time. When I work with Gabi, no matter WHAT it is, she ALWAYS wins. In the last four years of my training, since we started working in groups, I'd beat her ONCE, it was in long-distance running. Reiner had once told me that in order to save Gabi, I needed to surpass her. I needed to become stronger and better than her so I could keep her safe.

 

"So..." I wasn't exactly sure what to say. Funny...we'd been talking so easily an hour and a half ago.

 

Her gaze was fixated on the ground.  
"This training doesn't feel right."

 

"Why? We're just doing what we've always done, you've always done it with a pride and confidence unmatched," I pointed out.

 

She raised a hand to her face and I saw her wipe away a tear.  
"We always came here and trained alongside Udo and Zovia."

 

A dark cloud settled over the both of us.  
"I know it'll be hard for a while, but...if either of us want the Armoured Titan and the honour that comes with that, we have to keep going...and one of us has to get it, both because of the 13-years rule and so we can avenge Udo and Zo."

 

She was near the breaking point.  
"They'll never come here again, they'll never be waiting for us. Zovia will never be able to laugh at us being half an hour late and Udo'll never be able to do what he wanted to do and improve in hand-to-hand combat."

 

I flexed my fingers.  
"Then we'll have to do it for him," I declared. "We'll avenge them, I promise. Eren Jaeger killed them, so when we're strong enough, we'll set out tighter, we'll find him and confront him."

 

Her eyes narrowed.  
"And I'll kill him. That's not an idle threat."

 

I shook my head.  
"I know it isn't."

 

"I swear...their deaths will NOT be in vain."

 

I glanced across the training arena.  
"If we want to ever avenge them, we need to pick up our pace, work harder and with people aside from each other."

 

She stood up.  
"You're right. Besides, look. The other Cadet divisions are here."

 

My head snapped up.  
"You're right! Let's go!"

 

She grabbed my collar before I could get up.  
"Not so fast, idiot."

 

I yelped.  
"Why?"

 

She flicked her eyes around to make sure nobody was watching, then gave me a quick kiss.  
"Okay. NOW you can go."

 

I chuckled and blushed.  
"Okay...okay."

 

A voice called out from across the clearing.  
"FALCO!"

 

I turned towards the source of the sound.  
"Corrin?!?"

 

He rushed at me and tackled me in a hug. Still as childish as always, despite his age.  
"Hi! Can we work together?"

 

Devin marched over.  
"Oh yes...ever since news came out we'd be coming to work with your division, he's been on about how to get up the nerve to ask you to be his partner. Don't turn him down now."

 

I ruffled his hair.  
"Nah. I wouldn't."

 

Devin's eyes narrowed.  
"I should hope not. Be forewarned, he sucks at all long-distance running and marksmanship."

 

I shrugged.  
"Those are my strengths against anyone but Gabi. I'll help him," I promised, watching him. "Poor guy looks like he's not much good at weaponry either..."

 

As fast as lightning, he twists my arm behind my back and draws his dagger, has it pointed at my throat.  
"Still think that?" He asked, lowering his weapon.

 

"Ow...would you stop breaking my arm PLEASE?" I grumbled.

 

He released me.  
"If you'd seen me fighting, you'd see that weaponry with close range weapons is my greatest a-area of skill."

 

Devin shrugged.  
"True. Very true."

 

I shook out my arms.  
"Yeah yeah, I get it."

 

Devin lightly elbowed me.  
"You may be his hero, but he can still kick your ass. Be careful."

 

I rolled my eyes.  
"Once I'm ready, he won't be able to beat me."

 

She raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure. Whatever you say," She sighed. "Just 'cause he idolizes and has a crush on you doesn't mean he'll go easy on you."

 

"DEVIN!" Corrin half-choked, half-squealed. "We promised we wouldn't talk about that when he's around..."

 

Devin smirked, clearly enjoying it.  
"What? About your crush on him?"

 

He made a high-pitched sound of frustration. I knew it. I'd made it in many failed training battles with Gabi.  
"Devin!"

 

She shrugged.  
"Oops, I forgot. Sorry," She said, not sounding sorry at all.

 

He crossed his arms.  
"You didn't 'forget' it."

 

She finger-combed her short light brown hair.  
"Eh. Maybe you're right. Maybe he needed to know. I mean...he doesn't have a girlfriend, right?" She asked, looking past me at Gabi.

 

I marched over and took Gabi by the hand, dragging her forward.  
"Actually, I do!" I argued. "Meet Gabi Braun, candidate for the Armoured Titan, my training rival but also my beloved girlfriend."

 

Gabi looked surprised.  
"Falco? I didn't think we were making it official yet..."

 

Corrin does look disappointed and I feel half-guilty.  
"Oh..." He muttered. "Well...it's good you're happy."

 

I felt a pang or guilt again.  
"Sorry, Corrin...I really am."

 

Devin narrowed her eyes and examined me and Gabi.  
"You haven't convinced me yet. How do I know this isn't a ploy of some sort to hide from my brother?"

 

"If he really does have a crush, proving it might break him."

 

Devin glared.  
"I don't care."

 

"Fine!" I hissed.

 

Gabi's eyes widened.  
"Falco...?"

 

I hated myself for using Gabi to prove something we shouldn't have to, and for doing it in front of someone who supposedly has a crush on me, but Devin wouldn't accept it until she had proof. I looked at Gabi and nodded briefly, then grabbed her and pulled her close, right up against my chest, pushing my lips against hers. Gabi closed her eyes and kissed back, deepening it and wrapping her arms around my neck. When we finally broke the kiss, both Devin and Corrin had wide eyes and astonished looks upon their faces. After a moment, Devin laughed and Corrin forced a smile.

 

"Wow...I really didn't believe you, but you wouldn't kiss someone just as a cover, would you?" Devin asked.

 

I shook my head and wrapped an arm around Gabi's shoulders.  
"Absolutely not! I love Gabi with all my heart, that won't change."

 

Corrin nodded slowly, then a smile crossed his face.  
"Well...I'm glad you're happy now."

 

Devin put an arm around her brother.  
"It's okay...even though he's rejected you, is he still your hero or whatever?"

 

He nodded enthusiastically.  
"He's so strong and brave! He'll always be my hero."

 

I chuckled.  
"Thanks..."

 

He grabbed my free wrist.  
"Can we train now?"

 

Devin grabbed Gabi.  
"I'll just borrow her."

 

Gabi nodded.  
"See you later, Falco."

 

I nodded.  
"Y-Yeah."

 

Devin paused where she was and asked a question I instantly wished she hadn't.  
"So Gabi. Where's that dude you were always with, Udo? Isn't he gonna train too?"

 

Gabi's eyes dropped.  
"He can't come anymore."

 

What surprised me was the uncommon look of concern that crossed Devin's face. She frowned.  
"Why not? Did something happen? Is he okay?"

 

Gabi glared at the ground and clenched her fists.  
"At least he's not in pain anymore. He's dead now."

 

Devin's shoulders slumped.  
"Oh...I see. I'm sorry to hear that."

 

"It was at the speech...Zovia was killed and in shock, Udo put himself in the way while trying to move it. He was...run over, his skull was crushed and neck snapped...there was no doubt, but I had dared to hope."

 

Corrin tugged me into the middle of the clearing.  
"Is she going to be okay?" He wondered.

 

I hesitated.  
"I'm not sure, Cor. I'm really not sure. It's been weighing pretty heavily on her. She blames herself."

 

"She didn't kill them though," He pointed out.

 

I nodded.  
"Exactly. I've told her to stop, but we can't go back in time and save them now."

 

"What'll happen now then?" He wondered.

 

"We've both agreed to train harder than ever. One of us is inheriting the Armoured Titan for sure...and when we do, we're both going to set off and find Mr. Eren Jaeger, and when we do, we've made a vow to put an end to him."

 

"You'd have to reach his nape...which he can protect, seeing how he kept himself safe from the Warhammer Titan."

 

"True...but one of us will become the Armoured Titan and have the protective scales and the extra powers, the other will become a fully-trained Officer."

 

"What about the soldiers that're here? You can't forget that they're still here, right?"

 

"Dang! Thanks...the truth is...after all that's happened...uh...I kind of DID forget."

 

"They'll get in your way."

 

"I know. We'll...we'll wipe them out before."

 

"You have a hard time saying that."

 

"I don't want to kill anyone except Eren Jaeger...even if they are his comrades, but a Warrior's got to do what a Warrior's got to do."

 

"What DOES a Warrior need to do?"

 

"For now? Train and become stronger."

 

He put his hands up and slid back into a sparring stance.  
"Then we should stop standing around and get started."

 

"True. Alright, let's go."

 

Corrin locked eyes with me.  
"Falco? Don't go easy on me just 'cause I act like a kid. You want to be the Armoured Titan, protect Gabi and defeat Eren, you have to be tough," He said.

 

"This's a change. Like you've suddenly matured."

 

"Remember I'm eleven. I still have my childish demeanour at times, but I know when I need to be serious."

 

"Then you seem to think now is a good time to be serious."

 

"If you want to protect Gabi and avenge the friends you lost, then yes, it is. That IS your goal, isn't it?"

 

"Oh yes, absolutely. If we can't take down Eren, then Zovia and Udo have died and been left unavenged. We will either avenge them, or die trying. They didn't deserve to die yet."

 

"You still have a head wound."

 

"Huh? Oh...right."

 

"You're going to be careful of that, right?"

 

"Don't worry so much about me and focus on your training."

 

"Ah-! Right, yessir."

 

LATER…

 

Corrin and I had had even matches, we'd both won some, both lost some, and both of us were beginning to improve. When the instructors finally called for us to stop three hours later, we were half passed out and aching. Five hours of training almost nonstop was not exactly my definition of fun, but it was something that had to be done so we could graduate, move on and take our places in the Marley, and I certainly looked forward to that.

 

"Gabi?" I called.

 

Devin brought her over.  
"Something's wrong with her," She declared.

 

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that," I growled.

 

Gabi straightened up with difficulty, for the first time I could remember, looking exhausted after training.  
"No...she means something is wrong with me," She repeated. "She's right...something is off today."

 

I frowned.  
"Like what? We can't afford to drop our skills now."

 

She shook her head.  
"You're right, Falco."

 

"Do you know what's going on? I want to help."

 

"I'm not sure...I think it's because of you."

 

"What the-? You're blaming ME for your challenges?"

 

"No! That's not how I meant it...sorry. I suck at words today. My exhaustion is getting to me."

 

"Tell me what's wrong."

 

"I'm distracted and something feels wrong with my body."

 

"Can you just TRY to explain?"

 

"It's...complicated. I think...it was because of two nights ago."

 

"No...No no no!"

 

"What's the matter?"

 

"You mean...? Did you get tested? You can't've...you've been with me since we woke up except for training."

 

"No...I haven't yet, but I need to."

 

Devin looked back and forth between us.  
"What're you talking about?" She asked.

 

Gabi took a deep breath.  
"I think I may be pregnant."

 

"Symptoms wouldn't show this early, right?" I asked, sweating nervously.

 

Devin's eyebrows dressed with worry.  
"Pregnant? A girl your age?" She asked. "You have NOT been tested?"

 

Gabi shook her head.  
"That...That is correct."

 

Devin took a deep breath, tapping her chin.  
"Okay, so assuming that you're NOT, we have to figure out what's wrong."

 

Gabi sighed.  
"I'm certain."

 

"Okay, so who's the potential father, if your relationship is new? Have you had a relationship before? You and Falco would have only been together since the day of the speech, too soon."

 

She sat down, putting a hand over her belly.  
"I have not had a previous relationship, but I've known my current boyfriend since we were little kids. Well...if I AM pregnant, yes, it's with Falco."

 

Her jaw dropped.  
"You two have...?"

 

I ducked my head.  
"Two nights ago, right after the speech."

 

"Daaaang...talk about rushing things!"

 

"What do we do?" Gabi asked.

 

"First and foremost, you get tested," Ordered Devin. "Then," She glared at me. "If you ARE pregnant, I swear to god I will KILL Falco for putting you through this."

 

I shook my head.  
"I'm so sorry, Gabi...I didn't mean...I didn't want...we didn't try-"

 

She pushed a finger to my lips.  
"It's okay...Devin, don't kill him."

 

"What'll you do if you ARE pregnant. Are you old enough that it's safe to get an abortion?" She asked.

 

She glanced at me.  
"That's up to both Falco AND I."

 

Devin's eyes stretched wide.  
"You might keep the baby?"

 

"I don't even know if I'm pregnant yet, but if I am...Falco and I will talk."

 

I reached forward and took her hand.  
"Gabi, I'm so sorry...I should've been paying more attention, or should've waited until we could use some form of protection, or-"

 

She kissed my cheek.  
"Don't worry so much. I told you, I'm not mad."

 

"I'M mad at me."

 

Devin slid an arm around Gabi protectively.  
"You ought to be! Look at what you've done."

 

I shook my head.  
"It was an accident."

 

"Still. I'm taking her to get tested, stay out of our way," Devin ordered, her usual friendliness towards me gone.

 

Gabi reached out for me.  
"Devin, wait...if I'm pregnant, he's the father, and I love him so much, I don't think I could handle any steps of this without him."

 

Devin eyed me.  
"Fine. If he wants to come, let him, but he starts making you uncomfortable, I'm kicking him out."

 

I nodded.  
"Fair deal."

 

"Let's go."

 

LATER…

 

Reiner caught us as we headed out.  
"Hey...what's with all this rushing?"

 

Devin pointed accusingly at me.  
"He may have gotten her pregnant."

 

Reiner's eyes went wide.  
"Gabi? Pregnant? At thirteen years old?"

 

Devin nodded.  
"My point exactly, and if Gabi didn't love him so darn much I would kill him for this."

 

Tears filled my eyes.  
"Are you turning your back?"

 

Devin shrugged.  
"Dunno. All depends on the results."

 

I looked away.  
"Gabi and I...we didn't MEAN to run that risk...it was an accident and I feel terrible..."

 

Devin snorted.  
"A father, at twelve years old."

 

I narrowed my eyes.  
"I'll be thirteen in a week," I told her.

 

She shook her head.  
"Doesn't matter. Still too young."

 

Reiner followed us.  
"I'll get you to a doctor."

 

When we got there, Gabi wanted me to go in with her, but both Devin and the doctor testing her denied her request. She glanced at me hopefully. I crossed my fingers that the test would come back negative. I swore I would be more careful next time. The look in Gabi's eyes said that she was nervous, scared, perhaps, but she was a strong girl, I knew she could curb that anxiety once she was actually in the room. I offered an encouraging smile and she returned it more weakly as Devin and the doctor led her into the examination room while I spent the first several minutes irritated and nervous. I paced the floor of the waiting room, cursing myself under my breath.

 

"Falco, you're going to wear the floor down," Said Reiner.

 

I didn't stop.  
"I don't care."

 

"Come. Sit with me," He urged.

 

I paused.  
"Why? I can't sit still..."

 

He patted the seat next to him.  
"Just come. Let's talk about it."

 

I crossed my arms.  
"It's not like YOU'D have any experience."

 

He shrugged and chuckled.  
"That is true, but even so. I am an educated adult support."

 

I trudged over to sit next to him.  
"Fine."

 

He patted my shoulder.  
"Good man. You're worried, yes?"

 

I nodded.  
"Yeah..."

 

"I get it," He promised. "You're upset, you're mad at yourself, you're confused and scared and don't know what to do."

 

I raised an eyebrow. Spot-on.  
"How'd you know all that?"

 

He gave me a sympathetic smile.  
"It's not like you hide it very well."

 

"Yeah yeah...whatever..."

 

"So you're upset and scared. Tell me whatever you need to, vent to me what you're upset about, don't worry about how weird or crazy it might sound, remember I spent years inside Titan-infested Walls with people who fly around with metal boxes. I've seen everything."

 

"I just...I don't know what to do. If she's NOT pregnant, good, now there's just a bit of awkwardness."

 

"Gabi won't make it awkward. She'll try to make it LESS awkward...what if she IS pregnant though? You two are thirteen. She'll be fourteen when the kid would be born."

 

"Well...ultimately it's her choice. I don't really want to raise a kid when I'm not done being a kid myself, and I need to become a Warrior. If she wants to though...I'm not letting her do it alone. I'll try to be the best father the kid could ever have."

 

"Have you told her that?"

 

"No...I'm scared she might decide to keep the child then, not choosing for herself."

 

"So...awkward question, but you can trust me. What exactly happened, and when?"

 

"Two nights ago, after the speech. She told me about how Udo and Zovia died...and then she told me she needed to tell me something. We went inside and she told me for the first time that she loved me, and from there, I just went nuts...I'm not sure why. We...uh...we..."

 

"You had sex."

 

"Yeah..."

 

"What came next?"

 

"Well...we didn't have protection of any kind, so...I promised I'd pull out in time, but by the time I realized, it was too late...I couldn't pull myself out in time, and I had little control over how long I could hold it in for..."

 

"So long story short: You two had sex after a hard day, you noticed too late, gave her your sperm, now here we are. Sound right?"

 

"Pretty much...I was sure since I didn't hit puberty that long ago and it was the first time that...we couldn't get pregnant, but...I realized otherwise."

 

"Good. Do you think this is something else, or a pregnancy?"

 

"I'm...not sure. That's why we're here, right?"

 

"True. Okay. What do you think is the chance she's pregnant?"

 

"Given how longs played out...likely."

 

"Are you aware of the other problem of not using protection?"

 

"Other problem...? Colt gave me the basic biological facts and how-to...not much."l

 

"STDs and STIs?"

 

"No..."

 

"I rather doubt you have an infection, so I'll just explain STD. Sexually Transmitted Disease. Stuff like HIV."

 

"Uhh...I dunno what that means..."

 

"Sometimes during sexual contact, you can pass on a disease or infection. HIV is a dangerous one, it can turn into a deadly one called AIDS. There is no known cure for AIDS, but HIV can be stopped. Were you ever tested for infections?"

 

"No sir."

 

"Then after this is done, ask the doctor to run tests on the both of you, it could save a life if either one of you has anything."

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Don't sound so down. At your age, I doubt you've got anything, but it's always best to be on the safe side."

 

"Deputy Braun...my immediate worry is about her possible pregnancy. What do I do if she's pregnant and wants to keep the baby?"

 

"It's your call. Leave her to do it on her own or find help elsewhere, or step up and become a father."

 

"How do I be a father when I'm only twelve?"

 

"Take care of your girlfriend during the pregnancy, avoid more sex, and when the kid is born, you have to put the kid first if you guys're keeping it. You'll get the hang of it. You may have to get a job to support you guys, or maybe get help from the government. Though...I'm not sure if they would see it as legal for kids to be doing these things."

 

"I forgot about how the law would see it! Shit!"

 

"Calm down, when Gabs comes out of her testing, whatever the results are, she needs you to be calm."

 

"R-Right. Sorry, sir."

 

"Don't worry, just keep calm and carry on, okay?"

 

"Right."

 

"Don't be so nervous. Things'll work out."

 

"What if this eventually drives Gabi and I apart?"

 

"It shouldn't. Gabi is a surprising girl."

 

"I know, and I love her for it."

 

"Speak of the devil, she's out!"

 

I shot to my feet and raced to her side. Devin walked out from behind her, keeping her eyes fixed on me warily. Something told me this wasn't good. Reiner stayed behind. Normally he would've been at Gabi's side in an instant, but I suspected he was waiting, testing me, see how I would react to whatever the news might be.

 

"Well?" I asked nervously. "Gabs?"

 

Gabi sat down in the nearest sofa.  
"Falco? Come...Come sit with me."

 

I joined her.  
"Oh no...are you...?" I breathed when I saw the look on her face.

 

She nodded and nuzzled against me.  
"Yeah...the tests came back positive."

 

"So...you're pregnant?"

 

She nodded again.  
"Yeah, that's right," She frowned. "Falco...are you okay? You're so pale..."

 

I shook my head and slid my arms around her.  
"I'm just...I'm just scared. I don't know what to do here."

 

She offered a half-smile.  
"Nor do I, but we have time to figure it out."

 

"Did you ask if you were legal to have it aborted?" I asked, then felt guilty.

 

Devin stared in shock at me.  
"How could you even THINK of that?" She shrieked. "You DO realize that aborting would be killing a baby, right?"

 

I winced.  
"I didn't ever think of it that way..."

 

Gabi lowered her eyes.  
"Nor did I...and yes, I'm legal."

 

"What do you plan to do about this?" I asked.

 

She raised an eyebrow.  
"We have to talk about that together."

 

"It's your call."

 

She took my hand.  
"You're the father," She pointed out in a soft tone.

 

My shoulders slumped.  
"It's really up to you...you'd be the one carrying the kid around and going through the pain of giving birth if you want to keep the kid..."

 

"Falco," She said softly. "I know you're scared. Tell me what you want to do."

 

I fidgeted nervously.  
"I'm scared you'd get mad..."

 

"I won't get mad," She promised.

 

I shook my head.  
"I don't want to be a father. Not yet. If you want to be a parent, I PROMISE you, one day, but when we're older."

 

She took a breath and was silent for a long time.  
"I'm going to say something and just...if I'm rushing things, tell me to stop."

 

"Okay."

 

She leaned against me.  
"I'm pregnant now, and I would gladly raise this child, but if you're not ready, I don't want to force you to grow up faster, nor do I want to do this alone, but one day..." She smiled and looked down. "One day I do want to carry and birth your child."

 

I tried and failed to fight my growing blush.  
"I promise you, Gabi. If you still feel like that five or ten years from now, I promise we'll make it happen."

 

"Promise?"

 

I smiled and hugged her.  
"I promise."

 

"About what Devin said though...that we'd be killing the child...I don't want to kill our own child..."

 

"What do you suggest then?" I wondered.

 

She put a hand over where the baby was slowly growing.  
"I'm thinking...I might birth the child and put them up for adoption."

 

"In a few months you'd have to stop training though...giving me a chance to catch up."

 

She seemed surprisingly calm.  
"I know. That's okay."

 

I straightened my back.  
"When you have to stop until it's been birthed, then I'll stop as well."

 

She put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I don't want you to stop for me."

 

"I could surpass you...you'd HATE that."

 

She smirked.  
"Yeah right. Like THAT'D happen in a couple months."

 

I grinned.  
"There you are. Okay, but seriously. Meet in the middle: I won't STOP training, but I'll cut an hour or so off every day to come take care of you once you've dropped out. Don't try to stop me from this. After making you go through this...it's the least I can do for you."

 

She shuddered.  
"At least Zovia and Udo can't make fun of us and won't find out..."

 

I glanced at the ceiling.  
"Somewhere, I'm sure."

 

"So go clarify: You don't want the kid."

 

I pulled her close.  
"It's not that I don't want the kid, it's just...I can't be a good father yet," Tears filled my eyes. "I love you and I do really love our child...but I want the kid to have a good life with parents who can take care of them...I want the kid to have parents who aren't training for danger as Warriors, and I want them to have a father who can be a good father. I can't. Not yet."

 

She froze for a moment, then leaned forward and closed her eyes, taking the liberty of kissing me.  
"It's okay...one day. Promise me though...once the baby is born and sent for adoption, can things go back to normal?"

 

I nodded.  
"Absolutely."

 

Devin slammed her hands on my shoulders.  
"You should never have slept with her, Grice."

 

Gabi glared at her.  
"That's not for you to say."

 

I held up a hand.  
"She's right...not that I regret it. It was amazing," I glanced at Gabi. "It's because of me that we're in this situation."

 

"Falco! Don't talk like that," Gabi scolded me. "Devin, please. Stop making him feel bad. Can't you see the look on his face? He feels terrible already without you provoking him further."

 

Devin narrowed her eyes.  
"Watch your back, Falco."

 

"Is that a threat?"

 

She shrugged.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," She turned on her heel and walked off. "Oh, and Gabi, if you need anything, I'm right here."

 

Gabi managed a smile.  
"Thanks, Devin."

 

I sighed and shook my head.  
"Oh Gabi...I'm so sorry...because of ME you'll be carrying around a kid, missing training and going through what I've heard is painful, birthing the child. All because I was a stupid idiot."

 

Reiner stepped forward.  
"Hey now. Calm down. She already said she doesn't blame you."

 

I sighed again.  
"She should..."

 

Reiner put his hands on my shoulders.  
"Stop being so hard on yourself, okay? Maybe you're just kids, maybe you shouldn't have done it, but you can't undo it. You'll work through this, and I'll do anything I can to help out."

 

Gabi beamed up at him.  
"Thanks, Reiner!" She turned to me. "Falco, I don't blame you, I never will. We both mistimed everything, and I love you too much to be truly mad at you for anything."

 

"You use to get mad."

 

"Keyword: use to."

 

"Fair enough. Well...I know it's only five, but you should get some sleep...lifestyles change when you're pregnant."

 

She smirked.  
"How do you know all this? I'm sure you didn't learn this from Colt, you're both boys. Neither of you can birth a baby."

 

I crossed my arms.  
"It's common knowledge...also logic."

 

She nuzzled against me.  
"Okay..."


	10. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colt just learned the news of Falco and Gabi's relationship, but things take a turn for the worse with news of a recent capture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance. Well...not really. This was fun to write.
> 
> I made a twist with the Survey Corps, totally my own idea, I'm sorry.

GABI'S P.O.V.

 

I march into the barracks, wanting to tell Udo and Zovia about my pregnancy, but as I enter, I remember. Udo's room is, as expected of him, kept neat. His bed is made without a wrinkle, his clothes hung carefully in the closet and all his drawers and windows closed. The only unusual thing is a letter that sits on his bed. I walk over and pick it up, standing in the middle of the room as I read the last words my friend had ever written.

 

'Sorry guys...if you've found this, chances are you're in my room, chances are also that I'm dead. I'm sorry...I never wanted to leave you. Gabi, it'll probably be you who first sees this, so I have a request: If I die first, I need you tell Zovia that I love her. If I die without knowing that she knows...I won't be able to go peacefully. I'll miss you guys, and I'll watch you from wherever the departed spirits go. Gabi, you've been an amazing friend, I'm honoured you chose me. Falco, you're a great guy...take care of our Gabi for me, she loves you beyond belief, and Zovia...if you ever find this letter, then Gabi won't have to tell you that I love you, I always will. Hey guys...don't forget me. Gabi, you're more predictable than you think. I wrote this on the 18th, but I knew that when I died, you would talk to me and I needed to tell you that if I'm right and you did...I heard every word. Thank you guys for being my friends in my life...as someone who came from beyond Eldia, I suffered worse than the hatred of Marley to Eldia, and I lost my family, but I'm lucky to have you guys, you've made everything I've gone through worthwhile. My life...my life was bright because I knew I was loved by my friends. Take care of yourselves and each other. One day, I'll see you again, but as much as I'll miss you, I don't want you to come up here and join me in heaven anytime soon. Not while you have your entire lives in front of you. Live long and live well, it's my last wish. Love you guys, thank you so much for being a part of my life.

Udo'

 

Tears sting my eyes. He'd known he was going to die. He. Had. Known. So he had left this here for us to find, explaining that he knew. I'm glad in the last part of the letter that he had told us we had made his life worthwhile, it eased my pain a little, but I couldn't pass along his message for him. Wherever the souls of the departed go when they part from their mortal bodies, Zovia is there too, and I hope he'll find the heart to tell her, maybe they can share up in heaven what Falco and I share on this earth. Minus the baby, of course. Well...maybe. Who knows? I fold up my friend's letter and carefully tuck it into the pocket nearest to my heart, letting my tears fall, how could I have forgotten they had died in my sudden energy about this whole pregnancy thing? I feel guilty. They died because of me and just for a moment, I had forgotten about that. I go to the window and stare up at the darkening sky, seeking out the newest two stars, a star for either of our friends, who had died unfairly and before their natural time had come. It wasn't right, at their age, but fate is cruel, and the world had it in for us.

 

"Oh Udo, Zovia...we miss you. My heart hurts whenever I realize I couldn't save you," I say, as if they can hear from heaven. "If there's a way to come home or talk again...I didn't realize how much I needed you until you were gone...find a way to tell me you're safe in heaven...and that two new stars shine for you," I beg.

 

I don't expect an answer, but in a way, I receive one, although not with words. When I stare up at the darkening sky, I can't help but smile when it seems a brightly shining star- although only one, it's giant- appears in the sky, larger than the rest of those around it, and because of how big a heart he'd had, I know it's Udo. He really CAN hear me. It's of some comfort to me. He's not completely gone...if he can still hear me, I can still talk to him and he'll listen, and it'll ease some of the hollow emptiness I've felt since the day of his death. I silently thank the heavens for this realization, as it will make many things easier for me, including being around Falco and going to training with my comrades. When a loved one dies, depression usually sinks in, which GENERALLY makes a person not very fun to be around, and Falco is my lover- though unofficial STILL- and I don't want him thinking I've changed too much or to begin to think that I'm not as fun as I use to be. I won't admit it to anyone but the two of us, but I am afraid that he would have left me for some other girl, no girl in the Warriors Program is quite as cute as me, but that seems to have little effect on our Falco. Now that my pain has eased- although never will it fade, I think- perhaps I can get back to being myself again.

 

"Gabi?" Comes a familiar voice from outside.

 

I turn.  
"Colt."

 

Colt adjusts his light brown collar.  
"I...was wondering if you knew."

 

"Knew about what?" I ask.

 

"Falco. Have you seen him? I mean...I know you probably don't hang out much, being competitors and all, but I'm worried."

 

I laugh out loud. I can't help it.  
"I see him plenty. We're lovers."

 

Colt does a double take.  
"You're lovers? I mean...I knew he had a crush on you, but-" he shakes his head. "That won't help me find him now."

 

"So..." I tap my chin. "You're telling me he's missing."

 

He nods.  
"Right. I can't find him and I'm getting worried," He adds.

 

I fiddle with my armband.  
"Last time I saw him was at the hospital."

 

His eyes stretch wide.  
"He was in the hospital?"

 

I shake my head.  
"No. I was there. He just...needed to come with me."

 

"Why?" He asks. "Oh...right. You're lovers."

 

I put a hand to my uterus.  
"He's more than just that."

 

His eyes flick to where my hand is.  
"Are you okay?"

 

I nod, smiling.  
"He's...the father of my first child."

 

Colt draws in a sharp breath.  
"Falco...no...not at this age..."

 

I try to hide my smile.  
"Yes, Falco, at this age."

 

His lips move silently as he counts to three.  
"Okay...the hospital was the last place you saw him?"

 

"Yeah...I'll take you to where that was."

 

"Thanks...I think that'd be helpful. I'm just really worried, he's usually back by now. I just came to talk to him and found him missing."

 

"Well THAT'S not good...we ought to find him fast."

 

"Yeah...kind of what I was thinking. So. Can you take me to where you last saw him?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Thanks again."

 

"Wait...have you checked his room or the training grounds?"

 

"I have...he's...uh...not there."

 

"Right. That's unlike him to wander off...he was pretty upset about the fact that he got me pregnant..."

 

"You mean he didn't know?"

 

"No...we knew we'd run the risk, but until today, no, neither of us could tell for sure. Then I got cramps and felt weak, so one of the other Cadets and Reiner insisted on taking me to see the doctor, and Falco wanted to come be with me and hear the results."

 

"Look...I have some understanding of this stuff. I took it in well when I was in school. We'll talk about this when we've found the father of your child."

 

"Falco and I already know what to do."

 

"Oh? That is?"

 

"I'm birthing the kid, but they'll be adopted or fostered by another family. One of us has to become a Titan and Falco claims- despite the fact he CAN be mature when he tries- that he's not ready to become a father just yet."

 

"He will be one day."

 

"I know, and he's promised that when we're older and the time is right, he'll father the first child that we keep."

 

"He's a good guy, real sweet too, when you get to know him. He'll be a great father, you'll be a great mother."

 

"Yeah yeah...for now can we just focus on finding him?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

"Follow me."

 

LATER…

 

The receptionist has told us which way she had seen Falco go, and so we quickly follow his trail. There's not much to go on, but from his footprints and the directions of the receptionist, it appears he WAS heading to the training arena, but it also seems that he'd never gotten there. Why? That's when I see two other sets of footprints, different kinds of boots though, not any of our soldiers or Officers. My senses go on red-alert. He might be in trouble, is Falco in danger now? Who were these people who came? Did they do something bad to him? My worrying mind won't stop asking me questions, but I know one thing's for sure: something bad has happened.

 

I freeze in place.  
"Colt?"

 

He comes to my side.  
"Find something?"

 

I point at the footprints.  
"Those aren't any of ours. Falco's are there though."

 

He goes pale.  
"Oh god...what do you think happened, and who do these footprints belong to?"

 

I shake my head.  
"I'm not sure, but Falco's prints stop here, but the new set doesn't, which means we have to follow them."

 

He groans.  
"Fine..."

 

I lightly punch his arm.  
"Look. Stop complaining. You want to find your brother, don't you?"

 

His voice rises with panic.  
"Of COURSE I do...I love my brother and he needs me."

 

I raise an eyebrow.  
"He's more capable than you might realize. Before he knew who Eren really was...his encounters with Eren have really changed him for the better."

 

He begins to shake.  
"Falco's always going to be getting into trouble, isn't he?"

 

I somehow can't help but chuckle.  
"I suppose you're right."

 

"We HAVE to find him, and fast!" Colt insists.

 

I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"And we will, I promise. Just...keep calm, okay? Take a chill pill."

 

He nods and takes a deep breath.  
"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry..."

 

"It's fine, we just need to keep moving, before they've made much distance."

 

THAT EVENING…

 

The prints have stopped again when we pause as the sun slowly sinks over the edge of the horizon. We stand in an open area with only a few trees and buildings scarce. Three buildings are all I can count, they wouldn't've taken him into a building if they meant to kidnap him, not when it would be so easy to track them. Then a flicker of motion catches by eye behind one of the buildings, and a sudden cry of alarm and pain reaches my ears.

 

"What was that?" Colt demands, seeming to simply APPEAR behind me.

 

I push a finger to his lips.  
"Shhh! I think it's Falco."

 

"How would you-"

 

I shake my head.  
"I'd know his voice anywhere."

 

He steps forward to stand at my side.  
"You mean Falco's the one crying out in pain?"

 

I nod.  
"Yes."

 

"Then why're we just standing here?" He hisses.

 

I raise a hand.  
"First rule of being a soldier: always assess the situation before rushing in."

 

He crosses his arms.  
"That rule just occurs to you now? You've done plenty of rash things that've succeeded."

 

"I know, but we have to be careful. Falco is relying on us this time," I point out.

 

"Yeah well...I'M going down to rescue my brother."

 

"Hang on...you can't do that all on your own."

 

"Then come with me, will you? I need to get to him."

 

"I get it...just give me a moment more..."

 

"We don't HAVE a moment more, Gabi Braun!"

 

"Fine...I'm blaming you if we get into trouble though."

 

"That's fine by me. Just let me get to my little brother."

 

"Alright. Let's move."

 

We rush into the area where we had heard the cry. There are two soldiers in the same uniform as the girl who'd rescued Eren Jaeger, black tights and shirt, a light brown jacket, combat boots and black straps all across the bodies, with what looks like metal boxes at their hips. This isn't good. The Survey Corps, if I recall correctly, they're bad news for us. They really hate the Titans and the people affiliated with them, which would include both Marleyans and certain kinds of Eldians, say...the ones that WORK for the Marley. The Warriors, which would include the Warrior Cadets like me and Falco. If they've gotten their hands on him...

Indeed it looks like they have. I feel just for a moment a flicker of panic of my own, but I know I must keep calm for the sake of both him and Colt. Yet when I force myself to look at Falco, I half understand what's going on and I can hardly bring myself to keep my eyes on him, so terrified am I. Falco's eyes are wide and more terrified than I'd ever seen on him or any other Warrior, Officer or Cadet that I have EVER known, and that's plenty. His arms are tied behind him and he's on his knees on the ground, tears in his pale blue eyes, which flick towards us when he sees us approaching from the corner of his eye, and relief tinged his panicked gaze. However, the soldiers take notice of this and also turn towards us, one muttering under his breath something I guessed was not flattering about Eldians. I've grown use to insults and rude comments. That's not what gets on my nerves here, what gets on my nerves here is the fact that they've just decided to attack, kidnap and harm someone that over the course of several months I've grown to love. Falco is sitting here, panicking and what are they doing? Tying him up and forcing him to his knees on the painful gravel streets. What in the name of Ymir Fritz do they think they are doing? Not killing him, that's for sure. Not if I can help it.

 

"Do it quickly," Urges the first soldier.

 

"Right," Agrees the second.

 

Falco twists to stare at them.  
"What're you doing to me?"

 

"Don't worry. It won't take long if you're what we think you are," Says the first.

 

"Are you going to kill me?" Falco shrieks.

 

"Not instantly. You work for the people who've made the world hell for us all. What's it like to get a taste of your own medicine?"

 

"You're...going to turn me into a mindless Titan? Only the high-ranking Officials have access to the serum."

 

"No, that's not it either. Something much more unpleasant, because you'll be fully conscious. Able to think and feel properly. Take another guess, knowing that."

 

He begins to shake.  
"I'm...being captured," He starts. "In the Walls beyond Paradis...the Titans were released. You were hunted down."

 

The second soldier nods.  
"That's right. Go on."

 

Falco's voice rises with panic.  
"No...No! You're capturing me to turn me loose for the Titans?"

 

"Exactly," Says the first. "Let me explain further."

 

"HEY!" I shout, running forward. "Let him go, let him go this instant."

 

The second soldier eyes me.  
"Is she one of them too?"

 

The first watches me.  
"She has the armband. Both she and the guy next to her."

 

I turn to Colt.  
"Run...now."

 

His gaze lingers on Falco.  
"But my brother-"

 

"Will be protected and saved," I assure him. "Now go."

 

He doesn't need to be told again. He runs, but not before turning to look back at us once.  
"Falco...I'll come back, and when I'm back, I'll be bringing the reinforcements to save you."

 

I cross my arms and face the soldiers.  
"Go on. What was your exact plan?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope this wasn't too horrible. I hope you like it. There's not many fanfictions out there for these two, and I ship it way too much for my own good, so thanks to anyone who reads this. Sorry, I know the characters go OOC, I'm doing my best and working on it. Comments, feedback of any kind, would be MORE than welcome!
> 
> Thanks again, each chapter comes somewhere between 3-7 days days apart, enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> SOOO...I'm coming up towards the end of the fanfiction. I've really loved writing this, so thanks for all the support. Let me know in the comments! Should I extend it by 10 or so Chapters, or finish it and work on a new story?


End file.
